Angel Kisses
by RowlingIdol
Summary: COMPLETE!: 7-2-04. It's mainly PG, but because it is a romance, it is labeled under PG-13. This is an epilogue story to Harry Potter and the Final Moon. This is what happens to D and G after Harry Potter and the Final Moon ends.
1. Angel Kisses Part 1

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
The first week of summer vacation had gone by. People went their separate ways, others never to return. The Weasley family was rowdy with kids again. Fred and George now worked in Hogsmeade again at Zonko's. Bill was visiting for a short time and Charlie was home visiting also, with a considerable amount of burns. Percy was still a bachelor and anxiously awaited work back at the Ministry of Magic. Arthur quit his Muggle job and was working to help re-construct the Ministry of Magic building. Ron convinced his parents to let Leila live with them. She didn't have any family left. Other than that, the household was back to normal.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was washing the dishes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Dishtowel in hand, she walked to the front door. She opened it and Draco Malfoy stood before her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley. Can Ginny come out and play?" He asked sweetly. "Of course." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'll go get her. Come in." Draco stepped into the house and Mrs. Weasley went to find her daughter. Mr. Weasley came down the stairs leafing through a stack of papers. He looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway. Their eyes locked for a moment. Just then, Ginny came barreling down the stairs. "Hey." Draco said to Ginny who grinned at him. He held out his arm and Ginny took it, closing the door behind her. Arthur walked over to the window and watched Draco and Ginny walk down the walkway. "You miss me?" Draco asked. "Yeah." "I'm glad. It's not the same without you nearby." Ginny smiled. "So, what are you planning for tonight?" Draco said, slipping an arm around her waist. "I don't know." Ginny looked up at her house. She swore she saw Fred and George peeking out at them. She turned her head back to Draco. "Probably suffering another rant about the news and work. And more stories from Charlie and Bill." "No fun, eh?" Draco asked. "Not much." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "How about this for fun?" Draco said, grinning and poking her waist. Almost all girls and boys are ticklish there (try it and see). Ginny giggled. Draco kept on tickling her. She broke out of his grasp and Draco chased her around the yard. He caught her and starting tickling her. Draco and Ginny were rolling around in the grass laughing. Arthur felt a smile come to his lips. He walked outside and the laughing subsided. "Afternoon, Mr. Weasley." Draco said, brushing grass off his knees and then helping Ginny up. "Afternoon." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny stood behind Draco as he and her father exchanged glances again. "I thank you for what you did for our family, son." Arthur said. Draco nodded. Silence. "Does that mean that you'll give permission for Virginia to come over to my house tonight?" Draco asked. Mr. Weasley thought it over before nodding. "All right." Mr. Weasley replied. "Thank you, sir." Draco said. Ginny clutched his arm. There was another long silence. "I guess we'll go now." Draco said. "Bye Daddy." Ginny said. They walked to his car, arm in arm. Draco helped her into his shiny black Lexus.  
  
Draco pulled into the horseshoe shape driveway and parked the car in front of a fountain of a sea serpent with a stream of water flowing from its mouth. A black suited man came over and opened Ginny's door. "Thank you." Ginny said. "Certainly Miss Virginia." Said the man. Draco came around the car and nodded to the man. They walked to the house. "That's Michael. He's the butler." "You have butlers?" Ginny asked. "And maids. We had a house-elf, but he got freed some time ago." Ginny nodded. She knew everything from her first year. The house was large and had cold floors. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Ginny asked, looking up at the spiral staircase. "You'll see." Draco led her out to the backyard with a garden that overlooked a small lake. A brand new looking bench sat facing the lake. Draco and Ginny sat down on it. Ginny looked up at Draco and studied his face. "This is where your parents killed themselves, isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah. The chains are still down there." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she slid down the bench so she could rest against him. The sound of the water lapping against the rocks almost lulled Ginny to sleep. "Draco?" Ginny asked. "Hmmm?" Draco asked, playing with her hair. "What first drew you to me? I want to know, honestly." She said. "Everything about you." Draco said. "But when?" Ginny asked. "After I was released from my father's spell." "Refresh my memory." Ginny said, tugging at his thumb. Draco continued. "It was my fifth year, your fourth. Voldemort hadn't been back for a year. Maybe a couple of months. The Dark Lord didn't succeed in killing Harry. Father was furious. So furious he put me under a spell, to make me evil." "Am I still a ho?" Ginny asked Draco. "You called me that." "No. Not at all. You're an angel in my real eyes." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. She snuggled up against him. "The Ministry put him in Azkaban and took the spell off me. At least they thought they did. The spell only worked when my father wanted it and he could still control me from jail. When Voldemort freed all his Death Eaters from there, the spell continued. "At school sometimes I would be my regular nasty self, but other times I would be extremely nasty to everybody, back talking and everything. During Christmas, my mother convinced my father to take the spell off me. I was back to normal, but my Father had a total attitude change. Azkaban changed him. He began beating me up for no reason. Mother didn't like it at first, but it was nothing she could control. At least my cut lip and my bruises healed before I went back to school. That's when I realized what it meant to be picked on and talked trash too. I apologized to everyone I had hurt by considerably changing my attitude to them. I even secretly apologized to Hermione and your brother, but not to their faces." "And Harry?" "I never did apologize to him that year. My father would keep an eye on me, making sure nothing about the Dark Lord slipped. My attitude changes were taken lightly, but if I made any nice movement towards Harry I would have a nice shiner on one of my eyes before you could say 'Unfair'." "Did he really do that?" Ginny said. "Did I get a black eye? No." "No, I mean hurt you." "Yeah. I got used to it after a while. I steered away from my father whenever I could. Anyways, when I had made my actions nicer to people, other people didn't shy away from people like they did. It was still fun to tease Longbottom, I never meant to hurt him after that. It was a habit." "What about Ron, Hermione, and Harry." "Still teased them too, not a lot though." Ginny sighed and shifted her shoulders. "Am I making you mad?" Draco asked her. "Not much. Get to me already." Draco smiled as he looked down at her. "Well, I saw you in the Great Hall on New Year's Eve and our eyes met." "Your hair was slicked back and you were drinking your pumpkin juice." Ginny said, remembering that moment. "Your hair was let down and you had finished your dinner and listening to your friends talk." Draco said. "I smiled at you. Dad had talked about you at home. He said people at work suspected your dad was abusing you. They knew about the spell. I felt kind of bad." "I liked your smile. I felt that there was finally someone who cared, even if they didn't know me that well. They cared. Just a little bit, about what had happened to me. Crabbe and Goyle didn't talk to me much since they were afraid I would snap at them like I had when I was under the spell. Other Slytherin's pretty much avoided me. "Then I started not paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures. You had Herbology at the same time I did and I watched you through the greenhouse windows. I timed my entrances to class so I would pass you." Draco laughed a little. "You could say I memorized your schedule." "You did." Ginny reminded him. Draco grinned. "Then when your fifth year started and my sixth, I wanted to do something. I had never talked to you since." "So you sent me your owl. You sent me a note wanting to meet you outside by the lake. I didn't want to go at first, but I went anyways." "I was as nervous as hell." Draco recalled. "But from then on I wasn't only attracted to you for your beauty, but for your personality, and the person who you were inside, and the fact that you didn't care about my past. You liked me for me, for the person I really was." Draco leaned down and kissed the top of Ginny's hair. She giggled. It was getting colder as the sun was setting. Draco looked down at her. "You're cold." He said. "I'll get you a sweater." Draco helped Ginny up and they walked back to the house. "You really don't have to." Ginny said, sitting on Draco's bed, green plaid flannel sheets. "I had more planned for tonight outside." Draco said, rummaging through his closet. He picked out a big green sweater and tossed it to Ginny. "Put that on." He said. Ginny pulled the sweater over her shirt and breathed in Draco's smell. She smiled.  
  
Note: Yay!!!! This is for all you Draco/Ginny people! That means you, Hare- Chan and Akiko!!!!! There are no number or titled chapters. But stay tuned for more! 


	2. Angel Kisses Part 2

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Back outside, dusk was almost fully settled. Draco summoned a rowboat from the boathouse farther down. "Hop in." He told Ginny. Ginny cautiously stepped into the boat. It moved back and forth. Draco steadied the boat. Ginny sat down in the back of the boat. Draco pushed the boat off and hopped in. Draco waved his wand and the boat propelled itself slowly out to the middle of the lake. Ginny pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Ginny looked into the water, reflecting up at her by the light of the moon and stars. Ginny could have sworn she saw metal chains weighted down with rocks in the lake. The boat stopped and Draco slowly stood up in the boat. He helped Ginny up from her seat and they lay down in the bottom of the boat. They looked up at the stars together. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and she wrapped her arms around him, like they were hugging. "I'm gonna miss you." Draco whispered into her ear. "I'll miss you." She whispered back. "I'll miss you more." Draco insisted. "What are you going to do when I go back to Hogwarts?" "Find a job maybe." Draco said. "I have plenty of money plus more now that my parents are gone. Everything gets transferred to me." "It would be best to get a job so things will always be good money wise." Ginny suggested. "What kind of position would you like to have?" Draco curled up to Ginny. "Husband. Father." He said. Ginny blushed. Draco smoothed her hair. "What kind of position do you want when you're out of school?" He asked. Ginny squeezed Draco's hand. "Wife. Mother." She said. Draco kissed her neck. "Being an accountant would be fun." Draco said. Ginny nudged him. "No, just joking. Maybe I'll join the Ministry. Work in the Social department." "That sounds pleasant." Ginny replied. A wave lapped at the boat. "Do you like marshmallows?" Draco asked sitting up on an elbow, turning to Ginny. "Yes." Ginny replied, doing the same. "What about hot chocolate?" Draco said, tapping her nose. "Yes." She giggled. "Do you like bonfires?" "I guess." Ginny said. Draco sat up, pulling Ginny with him. "I'm glad." He said, kissing the tip of her freckled nose. Ginny kissed the tip of his nose. Draco moved down further and kissed her on the lips. Ginny returned the kiss. Draco ran a hand through her hair and said the words he had always wanted to say, but wouldn't be sure he really meant it. But now he did. "I love you." Draco whispered, pulling Ginny close to him. "I love you, too." Ginny said. Draco pulled out his wand again and tapped the boat. It moved back to shore.  
  
Michael the Butler was waiting for them in a dried patch of garden with a large trunk. "The Lord's belongings, sir." Michael said. He was holding a silver tray with two cups of hot chocolate on them with a bowl of marshmallows. "Thank you." Draco said and set the tray on a garden bench which had a flannel blanket draped over the back. Ginny sat down in front of a circle of rocks with firewood placed in the middle. Michael, who turned out to be a wizard also, (hey, he's can be a butler, too) lit the firewood with his own wand. Draco dragged the trunk to where Ginny was sitting. He sat down next to her. He dismissed Michael. "What's in there?" Ginny asked. "Diaries, journals, papers." Draco said, opening it. Ginny saw a velvet covered diary and opened it up.  
  
'To-day, I have begun my journey to greatness. Hardly ever before I thought my dream would not come true. To-day I found myself to be wrong. I was walking in Diagon Alley, when a little girl, about 5 or so walked up to me. She stood in front of me and stared up at me. I stared down at her. She handed me a piece of paper. Written in purple crayon, was the message that would change my life. The note told me that I had to fulfill my dream of conquering the wizarding world. The fates had informed her, that was which the little girl had added at the bottom of the note. I didn't know what else to, so I thanked her. She kicked me in the shins really hard. I winced in pain. Thankfully the girl's older sister and mother came and found her. As they walked away she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. And in my head, a tiny voice said, 'Bastard'. Now I am positive, that I- Tom Marvolo Riddle is destined to destroy the one destined to destroy me. Ha-'  
  
Ginny slammed the diary shut and threw it back in the box and turned her head away from it. Draco pulled the blanket over Ginny's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her neck. "You shouldn't have done that." Draco whispered in her ear. He took the diary back out of the trunk and threw it in the fire. Embers sparked. One by one, Draco took out diaries, journals, and maps. He threw them in the fire, the heat of the fire growing greater. Ginny dipped marshmallows in her hot chocolate and sipped it. Draco took out a very yellow manila folder and shook out many of Voldemort's ideas for a Dark Mark. He added them to the fire. The trunk was now empty, the fire roaring. Draco reached in and felt around in the trunk. He found a silver ring inside. He stared at it, the snake engraved on it almost dancing in the firelight. Draco flipped the ring with his thumb into the fire. He slammed the trunk shut. Ginny jumped at the sound. "Sorry." Draco whispered. He drew her close to him. "I have a question." Draco asked Ginny. "Hmm?" Ginny rotated her empty mug in her hands. "Well. I've never been lonely before. Well, I have, but. Its been hard for me adjusting without parents. I guess there are some things in life you are ready for, and ones you're not." "You're right." Ginny said. "Virginia," Draco said. Ginny turned to him. When he called her Virginia, he really meant business. "I want you to come live with me." He said, cupping her chin in his hands. "I don't know." Ginny said, looking down. "I still have a year of school left." "You could live with me and still go to school, you know." Draco said, staring into the fire, a bit disappointed. Ginny put a hand on his arm. "I'll talk to my parents. If they agree, then I'll stay here with you and still go to school." Draco looked at Ginny and smiled. "Thank you." Draco said. "You want to go home now?" "Yes, please." Ginny said. Draco took her hand and led her to his car. He drove her home. He kissed her at the door and she walked in. "Bye." She said. She closed the door. The living room lamp switched on. "Ginny and Draco, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Fred and George. "Shut up." Ginny said. "What's that you're wearing?" Fred asked. Ginny looked down. She was still wearing Draco's sweater. "Damn." Ginny said. "I'm telling you swore." George said. "Bite me. You say worse." Ginny walked into the kitchen. Her mother and father were in their nightclothes. Usually they waited until she got home. "Good, you're back." Her mother said. "What are you wearing?" Her father asked. "It was cold." Ginny said. "Mom, Dad. I'm going to move in with Draco." She said. Her mother and father stared at her. "If that's what you both want." Her mother said. "Yes." Ginny said. "Well, good night dear." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny left the kitchen. The kitchen door smacked Fred and George in the forehead when Ginny opened it. "Ow!" Fred said. "Our little sister has grown up!" George said, faking tears. Ginny glared at their backs as they retreated to their rooms. As Ginny was about to go to her room she heard her parents make a comment. "You think they did it?" "Why else would she be moving in with him? You think she's pregnant?" "Nah.." Her parents said together. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Virginia, honey." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" "Yes mother." Ginny said, head stuck in her closet, was throwing clothes out onto her bed. "But you're only 16!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting clothes in a box on the floor. "I know." Ginny said. She had an armful of shoes and dumped them in another box. "But-" Mrs. Weasley started. "Mom!" Ginny said. "Will you calm down! I'm going to live with Draco. Not living on the streets with bums." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Sorry dear." She sealed full boxes with her wand. Ginny flopped back on her sheet-less bed. The sheets were already packed in a box. "You're not pregnant are you?" blurted out Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned her head. "Is that why you think I'm going to live with him?" Ginny said, eyebrows narrowing. "Well, it just kind of came out." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm not pregnant." Ginny said, staring at her ceiling again. "That's good." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny glared at her mother. "Oh sweetheart. I'm just sad that you're leaving." Mrs. Weasley went over and sat on her daughter's bed. "I can visit. And you can come visit too." Ginny told her mother. She sat up. "I love you mom." Ginny said, hugging her mom. Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter back. There was a knock on the door. It opened. "He's here." Ron said glumly. "Get Fred and George to help with Ginny's boxes." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny picked up her suitcase and walked out of her room, very bare by now. Ron prodded her in the shoulder. Ginny walked down the stairs. Draco was in the doorway. He smiled at her. "Your dad has some of your things in the car already." Draco said. He leaned down and kissed her. Ginny blushed. Ron, Fred, and George sniggered. Just then, Ron's girlfriend Leila came down the stairs. "There you are!" Leila said and gave Ron a big kiss. Ron went red. "Leila!" He hissed at her. Draco smirked. Fred and George gaped at the fancy car. Ginny helped Ron slide boxes in the back seat before sliding in the front. Draco shut the trunk and came in the driver's side. "Ready to go?" He asked, squeezing her hand. "Yeah." Ginny said. Draco started the car and backed it out of the driveway. Ginny's family stood watching the car leave. She waved as the car turned out of the driveway.  
  
Note: Well, what do you peoples think? Review please! 


	3. Angel Kisses Part 3

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"This is your room." Draco told Ginny, opening the door to a large guestroom complete with a lounge area and bathroom. "Wow." Ginny said, setting her suitcase on the floor. "Michael is bringing up your belongings." Draco said, brushing her hair. "Let me know if you need any help." He left the room. Ginny started hanging clothes in her room. She set the shoes in the floor of the closet. In the chest in the room she stored more clothes. "Ooooooh. Draco likes." Draco said suddenly, plucking the lace panties from Ginny's hands. She went red and grabbed them back and stuffed them in the undergarments drawer and slammed it shut. "I'm just kidding around, love." Draco said. "I made tea. Care to join me?" he said. Ginny walked down to the kitchen with him. Draco slid a cup and saucer towards Ginny. She took a sip. "Draco?" Ginny asked. "Hmm?" He said putting the kettle back on the stove. "I know that you kissed another girl." She said. Draco paused. "Do you even know why?" Draco asked, not turning around. "No. " Ginny admitted. "And do you know who?" "Not really." She swirled her tea around. Draco finally turned. "It was Harry's sister." Ginny said nothing. "To tell you the truth, when I first saw her I had no idea. My father was forcing me to recruit new people. I had to keep her from Harry. Until things got worse, I regretted ever doing it. But I did help reunite Harry and his sister." "Well. I guess that's okay. Sorry." Ginny said. She took another sip. Draco walked around to her side of the table. "Do you know what I thought when I kissed her?" He asked. "No." Ginny shook her head. "I thought of you. She has red hair you know." Ginny smiled. "Anything else you want to talk about?" Draco asked. "What's in the other floor of the house?" "My parent's room." Draco said. "I'm not supposed to go up there." He sat down across from her and took a long drink of his tea. "Is it bad?" Ginny asked softly. "No. The maids aren't even allowed up there either. I don't know what to do now that they're gone." He drank some more and set his empty cup down. "My father told me once, when I was 13, that there was only one reason why I should go up there. My mom made him give me the 'Sex Education' talk. And then the subject of it came up." Draco kind of laughed. "What's the only reason you can go up there?" "To become a man." Draco looked up at Ginny. "Oh no." Ginny said, sliding back her chair, shaking her head. "No! No, Draco." Ginny said. "What?" Draco said, getting up and following her out of the kitchen. "Don't do that!" Ginny said. "You're trying to get me to sleep with you, aren't you? I don't appreciate that." "I wasn't-" Draco started. "But you know you want to." Ginny said. Draco stopped in his arguing. "I knew it!" Ginny went up to her room and slammed the door in Draco's face. "Gin! Listen to me! I didn't mean anything by what I said! You asked and I told you." Ginny didn't say anything. "Gin, let me in." He said. "Why? So you can rape me?" Draco sighed. "Gin. Open the door." He said. "No." Ginny replied. Draco sighed and apparated into her room. "How-" Ginny said. Draco walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "I didn't mean anything." He said. "Why did you do that?" Ginny asked. "I care about you." He said. "Do you care for me?" "Yes." Ginny said. "A lot." "I won't do anything to you as long as you say it's okay." He said. "Is that okay?" "All right." Ginny said. "I did like your underwear though." Draco whispered in her ear. "I bet you'd like mine." Ginny giggled and blushed. "I would also like to take that underwear off you." Draco pinched her butt. "Draco." Ginny warned. "Sorry." He laughed. Ginny gave him a small smile.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny woke up a couple of days later to a large storm. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Rain lashed at the windows, like it was trying to reach inside. Or someone inside. Ginny sat up and curled her knees up to her chest, listening to the storm. As the thunder ceased, Ginny heard noises coming from Draco's room. She got up and opened her door. Lightning flashed and light flooded the hallway for a brief second. She made her way to his room. She opened it. Blankets were messed up and Draco was tangled in them. He mumbled frantically before calling out: "Father!" He said. Ginny hurried forward. "Shh! It's okay." Ginny said. Draco looked towards her. "Did I wake you?" He asked, wiping sweat from his brow. "No. The storm woke me and I heard you." "That means I woke you." Draco said, smiling a little. "Why did you call out?" Ginny asked. "I was having my dream again." Draco said, looking out the rain streaked window. "More like a nightmare." "What's happening?" Ginny asked, climbing onto his bed. "It's like déjà vu. It happened before." "You mean the suicide?" Ginny said. "Yeah. I'm looking out the window. It's always raining. I see my dad, the chains with rocks to weight them down tied all around him. He's holding onto my mother. She looks up at the house and sees me. My father looks up and sees me too. Then he turns around and begins to walk towards the center of the lake. I run outside but I'm always too late. My dad is dead, my mother too, but she's floating above the water, still holding onto his hand. That's when I called out." Ginny laid down on the bed and put her feet up at the footboard of the bed. Draco laid down on his stomach and played with her hair. He looked down at her. "Thanks." He said. "What for?" "Making my life better." He said. Ginny closed her eyes. Draco kissed her forehead. "I'll be going back to my room, now." Ginny told him. "Bye." Draco said, getting back under his covers.  
  
*******************  
  
Late in the morning, Ginny was still sleeping. Draco cracked open her door and peered in. He could hear her breathing. He smiled and tip toed in. He went over to the dark thick curtains and pulled them aside. "Rise and shine!" Draco said. Ginny groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Draco jumped on the bed. "Get up!" He said. "No." Said Ginny's muffled voice. Draco slid off the bed and lifted the covers close to the floor. He crawled under the sheets. "I made breakfast." Draco said, wiggling up to her. "That's nice." Ginny said. Draco found the bottom of her night shirt and ran his hands up it. Ginny squealed and threw the covers off of them. "I see you're up." Draco said, removing his hands from under her shirt. "Yes." Ginny said, holding her arms over her chest. "Do you want to have breakfast now?" Draco asked. "I want to get dressed first." Ginny said walking over to her dresser. She took out her clothes. After a few moments she spoke; "Turn around." Ginny said, facing Draco. "Please?" Draco said. "No!" Ginny barked. "Turn around." Ginny said, twirling her finger. Draco sighed and turned around. He desperately wanted to watch, but knew he shouldn't. But he slowly turned around. "Hey." Ginny said, looking at him. Draco whirled back around, red. Minutes later, Ginny opened her door. "So what did you make for breakfast?" Ginny asked, she smiled at him.  
  
After breakfast was done, Ginny and Draco went into the living room and sat down on the couches there. Michael came in and brought morning tea. Draco took him outside. "You needed something, Master Malfoy?" Michael asked. "Has um." Draco nervously began, "Anybody cleaned in the Master bedroom?" "No Master, we awaited your order after the Masters." "Yes, well, you should take care of it today. My parents would have wanted it." "Of course." Michael bowed and left. Draco went back into the living room. "What was that all about?" "Nothing, just went over some chores I wanted done today." He said, sitting down next to her. They held their mugs with tea in it in their hands. "Draco?" Ginny asked. "Hmm?" Draco answered. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. "Why do you ask?" He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Because I still have to go to school." "I'll be fine. I'll be working I guess." "But what about." "I'll be fine. After time I'm sure my dreams will go away." "You'll be lonely, though." Ginny set her mug on the coffee table. "No. You'll be coming home on holidays." "Home." Ginny said softly. "Fudge!" Ginny said, looking at the grandfather clock in the room. "What?" Draco asked. "My parents are coming today. I completely forgot!" "Don't worry." Draco told Ginny. "But they're going to be here in." "Master Malfoy, Miss Ginny's family is here." Michael said from the doorway. Draco looked at Ginny. "We'll talk later." Draco whispered in her ear, holding onto her hand. "Sweet!" Fred said and raced to the top of the spiral staircase and slid down it. "Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll break something! Like this expensive imported vase from Japan." Mrs. Weasley said, entranced by the object. "Actually, it's from Taiwan." Draco said, coming into the room with Ginny. "Can we slide down the banister?" George asked. "Fred did and Mom yelled at him." "It's fine. As long as you don't break anything." Draco said. "Would like care to come into the drawing room?" He asked. "All right." Mr. Weasley said, taking a hold of his wife's arm and leading her away from the priceless objects. Ginny gave her mother and father a hug. "Well, sis." Percy said, peering at her over his glasses. "This is a pretty fancy house." Ginny didn't say anything. Instead she turned to Ron. "Where's Leila?" she asked. "She's at home watching Rocky. She really didn't want to come." Ron shrugged. They were in the drawing room. Ron kept looking at the floor. He had recalled what Draco had said years ago, about the secret room under the drawing room floor. Ginny watched him stair at it. "Um. Michael will bring us tea." Ginny spoke up. "Who's Michael?" Mrs. Weasley immediately asked. "The Butler." Ginny mumbled. "You have a butler?" Fred asked Draco. "Maids too." Draco said. Michael came in and gave them tea. "So...." Mr. Weasley started the conversation. "What are you planning to do when Ginny goes to school?" "Get a job. Don't know where yet." "There's still a need for people at the Ministry." "I was considering it." Draco fingered a pillow lying on a couch. "Exactly how many rooms are in the house?" George asked. "15." Draco said. "Where's your room?" "Upstairs." "Where's Ginny's room?" "Upstairs." "Same room?" "No, across the hall and down one. Why are you asking me this?" Draco asked annoyed. Fred and George looked disappointed. "Behave boys." Mr. Weasley told them. "Anything else to talk about?" He asked everyone. "We have a new product out in the Joke Shop." Fred said. "They don't care a bout that." Percy said, sitting up straight. "I am head of the new Ministry Science and Problem Solving department." "That's. nice." Draco said, looking down at Ginny. She shrugged. "I knew it!" Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She clapped her hands. "No." Ginny shook her head. Mrs. Weasley sat down. "Sorry." She said, very embarrassed. "It's okay." Draco said. There was a silence. "Does anyone want a tour?" He politely asked. The Weasley's nodded and left the room. Ginny hung back and poked Ron in the back. "What?" Ron asked. "We burned it all." She said. "Burned what?" Ron asked. "What was in the room under the drawing room." She picked up the pace and walked back up to the front of the line with Draco. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I take it your mother likes babies." "Why do you think there are so many of us? She's just obsessed because her older sons really had no luck with girls. Bill dated some girl named Lara Croft for a while. She was a tomb raider, like him, only way different. She was a Muggle, though, Didn't work out." "I see. What about Ron and his girlfriend?" "She can keep an eye on them. She pesters them too." "In that case, maybe we should-" Ginny nudged him with her elbow, signaling him to shut up. Mrs. Weasley was trying to listen in. Draco turned around. "This is the second floor. There's my room, Ginny's room, an office with a small library in it, and the guest rooms." "What's up those stairs?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Master bedroom. Can't go up there." Fred and George immediately started snickering, coming up with ideas of what Draco and Ginny had 'done' in there. Though they had done nothing. Ginny glared at her brothers. "And downstairs," Draco said as he led them back downstairs. "Is the living room, drawing room, kitchen, dining room, and the rec room."  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry if this part ends funny. It used to be a just a single page, but I decided to chop it up into separate parts. R&R! No trash, recycle! 


	4. Angel Kisses Part 4

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
After the Weasley's left after another talk about work, Draco and Ginny went to the living room again. "Draco?" Ginny said as soon as they sat down. "Yes?" He asked. "Am I too young for you?" "Why do you ask that?" "I'm 16! I'm going to be 17! And you're almost 18! I'm still in school and you're going to do work! What if something happens between us because we're not around each other?" "Gin, nothing's going to happen." Draco said. "Are you sure? I-" "Virginia, when I say I'm sure, I'm sure. I'll prove it to you somehow. How we're meant to be." Draco hugged her. "I'm going upstairs."  
  
Later, Ginny got into her shower. Her mind was cleared as she washed herself. Just then, the shower door opened. Ginny turned her back, very red. "What are you doing in here?" She asked over the water. "Getting clean." Draco said. He took off his towel and walked into the shower. Ginny kept herself hidden from him, glad there was fog in the shower. She tried to ignore him as she continued her shower, when she felt a wet hand on her shoulder. "Draco." She whispered. "It's okay." Draco said, moving closer. Ginny freaked and streaked out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. Draco sighed and let the water beat down on his face.  
  
When Draco got out of the shower, Ginny was in her pj's and lying in her bed. Draco came out with a shirt and flannel pajama pants on. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. "Gin?" He asked. Ginny kept her face hidden behind her book. "Hmm?" "Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked. Ginny didn't answer. "Well?" Draco asked again. Ginny's head bobbed from behind the book. She closed the book set it on her nightstand. She looked at Draco who was taking off his shirt. He put it on the floor and crawled into bed. Ginny was red. She was glad Draco had turned out the lights or she would look like a strawberry. Ginny laid with her eyes closed for a while. Draco slid over on the thin sheets and put his arms around her. He leaned against her. "Did I scare you?" He asked. "In the shower?" "Not much." Ginny said. Draco leaned over and kissed her. She closed her eyes as Draco continued to kiss her, from her lips, down her chin, to her chest. She felt his fingers fumble with her top buttons. "Draco." She said, looking at him. "Sorry." Draco said. He slid his hands back. Ginny tried to go to sleep, but Draco was pressed up against her and he was somewhat aroused. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Draco squirmed. Ginny sighed. She clenched her fists and prayed to Great Wizards she would be doing the right thing. "Draco. If you want to do it, just do it." She said. Draco sat up in bed. "Really? You mean-" "Yes." Was all Ginny said. Draco took a hold of one of her hands. "Positive? Are you worried something will happen?" "Draco, you're the one that wants it. I want to make you happy." "Oops." Draco said, moving his arousal away from her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Shall we go upstairs?" He asked. "We are up- Oh." Ginny said. Draco picked her up from under the covers and walked out of the room. It was very dark in the hallway. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and snuggled him. Draco squirmed again. He fumbled with the doorknob in the darkness. Draco shut the door behind him with his foot. Draco could make out the faint shadows of a bed against the back wall. Draco laid Ginny down on it. And the rest is history.  
  
Draco woke up with a headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples. He looked around the room. It took a brief second for the past night's events to sink in. He was in his parents bedroom. The Master Bedroom. The carpet was gray with white walls. The curtains were a jade green. The bed was polished dark with forest green bed sheets. Dark wood nightstands stood on either side of the bed, each with a lamp and clock. Ginny's bra was hanging off one of the lamp shades. Draco slid back down under the covers, mentally punishing himself. He had acted like such a loon. A monster, a carnivore lusting for its prey. Draco smiled and emerged with his boxers and slid them on. Those bras were complicated. Draco picked up with flannel pants from the floor and slid them on. Ginny's clothes still remained. Draco looked around at the room. Black vases were displayed on shelves of other artifacts. A big dresser was off to the side. There was a door. Draco walked over to it. Inside was the bathroom with a walk in closet at the end. Draco walked in the closet and looked at all his father and mothers clothes. Shoes were placed on low shelves. Draco kneeled down and prodded around. He found a box on his mothers side. He opened it up. Inside were several rings and necklaces. He lifted the top and found a note labeled to him in it. He frowned and picked it up.  
  
'Draco,  
  
I know you'll be reading this when I'm long gone. I wanted to let you know that the girl you've chosen is the right one for you. I know your father doesn't think so and won't be able to understand. Take care of yourself.'  
  
Draco unfolded the rest of the letter and all that fell out was, a small square package. Draco blanched. Protection. Draco immediately looked out towards the bedroom. What if. Draco fell back on his heels and stared at the ceiling of the closet. He reached over and put the box on his chest. He looked at all his mothers rings. Many he remembered her wearing, some not. Draco's body tensed when he found his mother's wedding and engagement rings within the pile. His mother had prepared herself to go down with her husband and left her wedding rings behind. Draco stared at the rings. One gold with a large diamond embedded in it, and the other silver with diamonds all around it. Draco fingered the rings before pocketing them. After a few moments in the bathroom, Draco went back out into the room. Ginny was stirring slightly. As he made it to the bed, Ginny had woken up. "Where's my bra?" was the first thing Ginny said. Draco took it off the lamp and handed it to her. She faced away from him and put it on. Draco waited as she wiggled under the covers and put her clothes back on. She started to crawl out but Draco stopped her. He laid on the bed with her, hugging her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. "It's fine." Ginny said, messing up his hair. "No. What if something happened?" "Like, getting pregnant?" Ginny said, reaching for his hand. "Yeah." Draco said bashfully. "Virginia?" He asked, putting his hand into his pajama pant pocket. "Yes?" He held up the gold engagement ring up so she could see it. "I want you to marry me." He said, sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I don't think I could live without you. I want you so bad, and I'm afraid if I do what I did last night again, we'll have a problem!" Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "If you don't want to." Draco started before Ginny burst out sobbing into his bare chest. "You idiot!" Ginny sobbed. "What are you thinking?" "Uh. I'm stupid?" Draco said. "No! Of course!" Ginny looked up and smiled at him through her tears. Draco leaned down and hugged her tight while also slipping the ring over her finger.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco made the cooks make a large dinner for them. Draco had poured each of them a glass of iced pumpkin juice, both still too young for wine or Champagne. "When should we tell your parents?" Draco asked. "Tomorrow." Ginny said. Draco raised his glass. "To us." He said. "To us." Ginny said. They clinked their glasses together. The cooks brought in the dinner. Ginny told herself that she had to get used to all the pampering and the lifestyle of the rich. "What do you want to do tomorrow after we tell your parents?" Draco then asked. "I don't know." Ginny replied. "How about I take you shopping?" Draco said. "All right. I still have all of my new school supplies to get." Draco nodded.  
  
After they finished the cake the cooks made, they both went upstairs to turn in for the night. "Well-" Ginny said, standing by her bedroom door. "Good night." "Gin?" Draco asked, holding onto her hand. "Yes?" She answered. "Since we're uh.. And we uh.. Do you think we could uh.." "What? Uh?" Ginny teased. "No. Sleep. upstairs." Draco jerked his head towards the Master Stairs. "All right. Let me get my things." Ginny went into her room and came out with her pajamas. Draco had stopped in his room while Ginny was in hers and had his pajamas. In the Master bedroom, Draco let Ginny have the bathroom first. She came out in a nightgown this time. She crawled into the bed and snuggled deep under the covers, recalling the events of the past night. Draco came out of the bathroom with more flannel pants on (okay, I think guys look cute in flannel pants, like plaid flannel pants). He crawled into the bed and drew her close to him. He tucked the covers around her and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ginny nervously picked up a quill pen and wrote a letter to her family, explaining she would be visiting them today. Draco came in the office with Harvey perched on his arm. "Ready?" He asked her. Ginny nodded. She tied the letter to Harvey's leg. "Get there fast, okay?" Draco told his owl. Harvey flew out the window. Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Want to eat now?" He asked. "Sure." "If you want, we could go out to dinner tonight after we're done shopping." Draco said. Ginny got up from the chair. Draco grinned and swooped down and picked her up. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Note: I am not trying to ruin peoples minds. This is a romance fic for goodness sakes. Please R&R. No trash, recycle. Also, if you want more mushy mushy scenes, say so in your reviews. :) 


	5. Angel Kisses Part 5

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
Harvey swooped in the kitchen at the Weasley's house. The family was eating breakfast and looked up at the bird. "I would recognize that bird anywhere." Ron said. "It's Draco's. Ginny must have sent us a letter." Harvey landed on the table and nibbled at the butter. Mrs. Weasley greedily took the letter. "What does it say?" asked Charlie. "She's coming for a visit today." Mrs. Weasley told them. "Oh my goodness! The house is a mess! Compared to the Malfoy's manor our house is a total disaster! Boys, get cleaning!" "But Mum!!!!" Fred whined. "No whining." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Or would you rather be grounded instead?" "No." Fred said. He, George and Ron got up from the table and started to clean up the living room. "What about Bill and Charlie?" George called from the living room. "Charlie can do the dishes. "But Mum! My scabs!" Charlie held up his hands with several burns on them. "Fine! Bill will do the dishes." "Mum!" Bill said, "I'm supposed to go and meet Fleur!" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'll do it!" said Leila offered and stood up from the table and gathered the dishes.  
  
Sometime in the afternoon, Draco pulled up the house. Rocky barked and ran out of his house. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and waited for her daughter. "Hi Mom." Ginny said, hugging her Mom. Draco stood behind her. "Come in, you two. Sorry Gin, but Bill left for France for the day." Mrs. Weasley explained. "That's all right." Ginny said. "So, just a visit?" Mrs. Weasley said, eyebrows going up. "Yes." Ginny said. "Where's Dad and Percy?" "They're at work. Their department opened today. The rest will be opening in the next two weeks." They sat down in the living room. "If you like, Draco, I'm sure Arthur will help you get a job at the ministry if you're interested." Mrs. Weasley said, sitting back on the couch. "Thanks. I'll talk to him the next time he's available." Draco said. He put an arm around Ginny's waist and she put a hand over it. "Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, leaning forwards, almost falling off the couch. "Is that." "Oh." Ginny went red. "That's really why I'm here." Ginny looked up at Draco who nodded at her. "Um, Mum? Draco and I are going to get married." Mrs. Weasley fainted. "I knew this would happen." Ginny said, getting up and checking her mother's pulse. "I'll get your brothers." Draco said. Charlie helped Draco move Mrs. Weasley back onto the couch. Fred and George got towels and water and Ron started fanning his mother with a small stack of parchment. "What happened?" Fred asked, dipping the towel in the water. "She fainted." Ginny said. "He meant why." Ron said, waving the stack of paper harder. Ginny was quiet for a moment. Ron slowed his fanning and Ginny could feel her brother's gazes drop on her. "We're getting married and she fainted because she saw the ring and I told her." Ginny blurted out. "Wow! You're getting married, sis?" Charlie asked. Ginny nodded. "That's great!" Charlie slapped Draco on the back in a friendly way. "Ow!!!!!!!!!! MY SCABS!!!!!!!!" Charlie said, blowing on his hands.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley came to, she sent a message to Arthur and Percy to come home early. "Ohhh! My little girl!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed into a handkerchief. Ginny made her mother a cup of tea and set it in front of her. "I guess this would be a bad time to tell mum the other news." Fred said to Ron. "Yeah." He said "What news?" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Uh... Mum?" Ron forced a smile. "Bill called us." "He did? And?" Ron mumbled the last words. "What?" "He and Fleur are also getting married." Ron sighed. "Oh my." Mrs. Weasley said. "No mum! Don't faint again!" George said, fanning his mother with a dish towel. "I'm not fainting." Mrs. Weasley said. She started sobbing again. Leila came in the room. "Mr. Weasley's here." She said. Arthur came in the kitchen. It was very cramped now. "I heard the news!" He brought his daughter into a hug. Draco stood back and stared at the scene. Ginny stepped back from her father. Draco put an arm around her waist. Arthur turned towards Draco. He held out his hand. Draco stared at it for a moment, before shaking it. Mr. Weasley gave him a fatherly like smile. "Dad, Bill's getting married to!" Charlie spoke up, wrapping bandages around his hands. "Well, I'll be. I suppose they'll be getting married first?" Arthur turned towards Draco and Ginny. Ginny nodded. "I'm finishing school first, of course." The family talked a bit more, before Draco and Ginny left to go shopping.  
  
*************  
  
Summer break was ending. Only one day left until Ginny left for Hogwarts again. Ginny hummed as she folded her washed and ironed robes. She kneeled and lined them neatly next to the Gryffindor sweaters and the knit skirts in her trunk. Ginny reached beside her for her tattered school books. She felt around. She turned and saw that the books were missing. Ginny sighed and bent down, feeling under the bed. Ginny sat back on her knees and ran a hand through her hair. "Ahem." Draco said from her doorway. Ginny turned her head. "Draco, did you see my. my.. books.." Draco was holding a stack of brand new Hogwarts school books. "Draco. My old books were fine." Ginny said, looking back into her trunk, going red at the ears. "Well, I wanted to get you new things. It's your last year at Hogwarts." Draco said, setting the stack of books next to the trunk. He kneeled down next to her. "Need any help?" "No. I'm fine, thanks." Ginny said. She reached over and picked the top book off the stack. It was a very glossy of Standard Spells Volume 7. The pages were crisp and starched. She lined them up along the sides of her trunk. "You sure?" Draco said. "Yes." Ginny said, putting in the next books, then adding socks next to them. "Could I get you anything?" Draco asked. "No thanks." Ginny said. She put various Muggle shirt and pants on top of the extra Hogwarts robes. "Then could I-" "Draco! What is it?" Ginny said, throwing undergarments in the trunks. "What's what?" Draco asked. "You've been bombarding me with questions all day! First, you had the cooks make a big breakfast and then you got me these new books and now you're begging to help me with packing! Do you really want me to go? Do you?" "No." Draco said, lying on his stomach on the floor. "I guess I just wanted to spend this last day with you." Ginny closed her trunk and laid down next to him. "Is that all?" Ginny said, scooting close to him. She leaned in and smelled his cologne. "Is that new?" She said, snuggling. "I like it." "Uh. It was my dads." Draco said. Ginny leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco timidly asked. Ginny smiled at him. "All right. Just this one before I explode." Draco quietly laughed. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? We can drive into London and go to a fancy restaurant." "All right. I don't want to stay out too late though. I have to get up early to get to Kings Cross." Ginny said. "Yeah. I know. What time is it now?" Draco asked. "Quarter to 3." Ginny replied, looking at her watch. Draco didn't reply. "Oh. NOW you're quiet." Ginny said. "No. Just thinking." "About what?" "This." Draco rolled over onto his side and kissed Ginny on the lips. He rolled her over onto her back and ran a hand through her hair, still kissing her. With his other free hand, he slid it up the bottom of her shirt. "Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny gasped. She scooted away from him. "I-I'm sorry." Draco said, scooting back too. "I just." "We had sex once." Ginny said. "That doesn't mean that you can just get all mushy on me without asking." "I'm sorry Gin. It's just that I won't see you again. At all. Not until Christmas." Draco sighed and leaned his head back. "I knew this wouldn't work." "Don't say that. You're just mad." Ginny said, turning away from him. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Draco said to the ceiling. "If you want to. you know. Just ask." Ginny replied. There was silence. "So uh... Can we?" Draco asked, plucking at a strand of hair. "As long as its not on the floor." Ginny said. Draco scooted towards her and kissed her neck. "So where do you want to go?" He whispered, placing a hand on her leg. "Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on his hand. "Wherever you want to go." "Wherever someone can't see us." "Or hear us." Draco grinned. "It's still light outside you know." "I know where I want to go." Ginny said, turning to Draco. "Where's that?" "Outside." "Outside? You want to.. OUTSIDE?" Draco was shocked, his mouth hanging open. "Yeah. Outside. In that field of tall grass and wildflowers behind your property." Ginny's eyes sparkled. "You said it couldn't be on the floor." "It's not the floor. It's the ground." Ginny laid down on her back and spread her arms. "I want to roll in the grass and pick flowers and put them in my hair and scare the birds." Ginny announced. Draco laughed. "If that's what you want on your last day here, then we'll go there." Draco stood up. He reached down a hand and helped her up. "Let's just hope that no one sees. Grass is thin you know." Draco said. "I know." Was all Ginny replied. 


	6. Angel Kisses Part 6

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
The Hogwarts Express was waiting. "It's funny." Ginny said, holding hands with Draco. "Being engaged and going to school. You won't be there. And neither will Ron, Harry, or Hermione. Only my friends. The ones my age." "Write to me every day." Draco said. "And I'll write to you." "Do you know what you're going to do while I'm gone?" "Well, I'm going to the Ministry later today." "You are? Why didn't you say so?" Ginny asked. "Because I still don't know what department to get into." Draco squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I can fare until I figure something out." Draco let go of her hand and pushed the cart with her trunk on it to the Hogwarts Express. He lifted it into the train. "Going to be okay on the train ride over? I sneaked some sweets in your trunk." Draco said. Ginny smiled. "Thanks." Ginny said. Draco took her hand again. "Have good year. I can't wait to see you." Draco said. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Draco." Ginny whispered, blushing. "Bye." Draco said. He let go of her hand and Ginny climbed up the steps. Draco stepped back and stared at the train car. The conductor went down the rows of cars and shut the doors. A window on Ginny's car opened. "Draco!" Ginny said, leaning her head out the window. "What?" Draco said, over the piercing whistle. "Catch!" Ginny threw something silver out the window. Draco stepped back and caught it in his hands. It was Ginny's silver locket. Draco looked up to see her, but the train had begun to move. Draco stared after the train. He stood there, with the locket long after the train had gone.  
  
******  
  
Draco closed the front door of the house. The silence pressed on his ears. 'What to do now?' Draco thought. He didn't feel like listening to the Wireless Wizarding Network, or watching the Wizard TV. Draco went into the kitchen. He looked at the cleaned plates from breakfast stacked next to the sink. Draco walked to the refrigerator and opened it up. He looked inside, but he wasn't hungry. Draco closed the door and left the kitchen. He went into the parlor and sat down on the couch and picked up the Daily Prophet. He didn't feel like reading. Draco stood up and walked down the hall to the library. Draco stared at all the pictures of his family along the wall. Draco stared at the picture of himself as a toddler. He had this lopsided grin and was clutching a toy. Draco smiled and moved on to the next picture. It was of his mother holding him on his lap. Draco walked to the next picture. It was the family picture, when he was 11 and was preparing to go to Hogwarts. He was wearing his school robes. His father in his silk black robes, a sober look on his face. His mother wasn't smiling much. Her mouth just upturned at the corners. Draco had a small smile in the picture. His parents blinked at him from the pictures. Next to the family picture was a plain picture of Draco that his mother had insisted been taken after his 16th birthday. Draco walked past the shelves filled with spell books and more. He stared across to the other side of the library. That's when he noticed the picture was gone. The picture his father had up for many years. The picture of the Dark Mark. Draco wondered where it had gone. Then Draco thought, the attic.  
  
Draco had never been in the attic. He wondered what he would find. The chamber beneath the drawing room floor had been cleared out. But there still could be stuff up there. Draco wasn't sure where the attic was. So he searched around the house, looking at the ceiling in every room. Draco went up to the master bedroom. Draco closed his eyes as he walked past the bed. He opened the bathroom door and went into the closet. Draco looked up. He sighed, seeing no trap door. Time for Plan B. Going back to all the rooms and using 'Alohomora'. Draco decided to give it a try. "Alohomora!" Draco said, holding up his wand. There was a creak and a draft of air around his legs. Draco bent down, feeling towards the draft. Harry pushed aside his fathers robes. A door had opened, showing a wooden staircase. Draco ducked through the door and walked up the steps. They creaked each time Draco took a step. Light shone in through cracks in the wood. "Lumos." Draco said. His wand illuminated the room. Draco gasped and fell back into something hard, dust flying everywhere. Draco caught his breath. So someone had put the painting in the attic. Draco suspected it was his father, not wanting to destroy the only remains he had of the Dark Lord. Draco stood up, wiping off his jeans and turning the painting around so he didn't have to look at it. Draco turned around and looked at what he crashed into. It was a trunk. Draco walked over to it and knelt down. He opened it up. Draco pulled out something very white and lacy. Draco stood up, bringing it with him. It was a dress. A wedding dress to be in fact. Draco guessed it was his mothers. It was her size. Draco pondered a moment, how Ginny would look in it. He smiled, remembering that he could in fact shrink the dress to fit Ginny's figure with magic. Draco grinned. He folded the dress back up and put it in the trunk, and apparated downstairs with the trunk.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny collapsed on her bed in Gryffindor Tower. She was stuffed from the welcoming feast. "Whew!" said Janine Harper, one of the 7th year Gryffindors coming in the room. "I'm stuffed." "Me too." Ginny replied, sitting up. "My stomach doesn't feel that good." "Mmm. Probably ate too much." Janine fell back on her bed. "Where's Nellie?" Janine asked Ginny. "Probably mailing an owl to her husband." Ginny said, fingering the gold ring on her finger. "Yeah. I forgot." Janine pulled the rubber band out of her blonde hair and shook her hair. "You going to be a cheerleader again this year?" Janine asked. "Not sure. Was thinking about it." Ginny laid back on her pillows, waiting for her stomach to settle down. She rested her hands on her stomach. "Oh Gin! What's that?" Janine said, crawling across her bed and over to Ginny's. "What's what?" Ginny said. "Is there something on my shirt?" "No! That! That ring!" Janine said, grabbing Ginny's hand and holding it close to her face, examining the ring. "Is it real gold?" "I don't know. Perhaps." Ginny said, pulling her hand back. "Oooooooooh! Oooooooooooh!" Janine said. She started blushing and giggling like crazy. "Draco gave it to you, didn't he?" Janine said, chin in her hands, resting her elbows on Ginny's bed. "Yes." Ginny said, looking down at the ring. "When?" Janine pressed on. "I don't know. I think um. Early August I think." "That's so sweet." Janine sighed. "I wish I had a rich boyfriend who would buy me things just for the heck of it." Janine said. "Uh. yeah." Ginny said. Janine looked at Ginny and studied her face. "ACK! OOOOOOOOH MY GOSH! You're getting married!!! Its an engagement ring! OOOOOOOH!" Janine said. "Shh!!!!" Ginny shushed her friend. "Don't let the whole school know!" "Sorry!" Janine apologized quickly. She quieted down. "When are you getting married?" Janine asked, climbing onto Ginny's bed and sitting cross legged across her friend. "I. I don't know." Ginny said, looking at her feet. "Not for a long time." "Right. You still have school to go through. Well, I'm very happy for you!" Janine hugged Ginny. Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Glad you didn't faint. Mum did when she found out." Ginny and Janine laughed. Ginny sighed and fell back on her bed. Janine left to go to the commons to talk with the other Gryffindors. Ginny took a long shuddering breath. She didn't feel too well. She had a hunch she hadn't eaten that piece of chicken. Too much made her feel horrible and that was how she was feeling. Ginny closed her eyes and turned to her side, trying to think of something. Ginny almost drifted off to sleep when she bolted upright and ran to the bathroom and thew up. Ginny collapsed on the bathroom floor, shutting the door with her foot. Ginny started to cry.  
  
Draco had his feet propped up on the arm of the couch his was sitting on. The lamp on the table next to him was turned on and Draco was flipping through a book about the Ministry of Magic. Draco ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know if he should go into the Head Council department, where they took a part of any wizarding affairs or events, or the Department of Wizarding Regulations Regarding Crimes (DWRRC). Draco flipped to the index and scrolled to the DWRRC section. "Job includes working with files of billing to crime doers regarding theft and vandalism." Draco read aloud to himself. Draco reached into his pants pocket and brought out Ginny's locket. What would Ginny want him to do? Draco scrolled to the Head Council page. He again read aloud; "Job includes events planning and corresponding with other wizarding ministries. Helping with major wizarding organizations. Traveling is required. Travel locations: Southern Europe Ministry, Eastern Europe Ministry, North Arabia Ministry, Any Wizarding School willing to participate." 'Wizarding schools.." Draco slammed the book shut and went to the office upstairs to write a letter to the Ministry.  
  
*******  
  
"Gin? Gin are you okay in there? Collin Creevy wants to flirt with you." Janine said. "Tell him to go away." Ginny said, sitting in an empty bathtub, holding towels close to her chest. "I was just kidding Ginny." Janine knocked on the door. "He wants to talk about Quidditch." "Tell him no thanks." "Aw, Gin! Open the door." Janine knocked harder. "What's going on?" said Nellie's voice. "Gin's locked herself in the bathroom again." Janine said. "What's wrong this time?" Nellie said. "More boy problems?" Ginny sank deeper into the tub. "Gin. I'm going to force my way in there if you don't tell me what's wrong." Janine said fiercely. "I'll give you the count of 3. One... Two three!" Janine burst into the bathroom and saw Ginny in the bathtub. "Gin..." Janine said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I'm pregnant!" Ginny said, pulling the shower curtains to block herself from the astonished looks. 


	7. Angel Kisses Part 7

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"You can't be." Nellie said coming in the bathroom. "I know how being pregnant feels." "So?" Ginny said, covering her head with the red towels. "So you're not pregnant!" "I threw up and. and I had sex with Draco last night. Does that sound not pregnant to you?" Ginny's muffled voice said. "Ooooh. Girl, your moms going to go nuclear." Janine said. Nellie chewed her lip. "Well. I guess that does follow the steps. I threw up. But you're supposed to miss your period and that's the main clue." Ginny pulled the towel off her head. "When was the last time you had your period?" Nellie asked. "Last month." "And when were you expecting it again." "Today." Janine and Nellie looked at each other. "I think you jumped to conclusions. If it doesn't come within the next week then..." "You're busted." Janine finished. There was a hitting sound. "Don't say that!" Nellie said. "Owwwwww!" "Well. We'll be going to bed." Nellie said. Janine and Nellie left the bathroom and closed the door. It was around one in the morning when Ginny came out of the bathroom, afraid that she would leave and have to dash back to blow chunks some more. Ginny crawled under her bed sheets and pulled the covers over her head. Ginny reached up a hand and touched her neck to feel her locket. But it wasn't there. Then Ginny remembered. She had given the locket to Draco. Draco. What was he going to say when she told him she was pregnant. If she was pregnant.  
  
*********  
  
Draco was back from the ministry early afternoon the day after Ginny had left for Hogwarts. He had secured the Head Council job and was looking forward to seeing Ginny when he went to Hogwarts on his first travel job. He wanted to write to Ginny, to tell her, but decided not to. It could be a surprise. Draco grinned and sat down at the desk in the office. He tipped his chair back and stretched his arms around his head. The chair wobbled before tossing Draco to the floor. "Master Malfoy?" Michael asked, entering the room. "Are you all right?" "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Draco said, sitting up and picking up the chair. Michael stood in the doorway, holding the door open and closing it when Draco had left the room.  
  
Ginny was being shaken awake. Ginny pulled the covers over her head. "5 more minutes Draco.." Ginny muttered. She was shaken harder. "No, no sex right now Draco. Maybe later.." Janine burst out laughing. Ginny's eyes popped open and she sat up. "Come on sleepy head. You'll miss breakfast." Janine said. Ginny threw the covers off her and rubbed her eyes. "You can't sleep in on the first day of school!" Janine said. Janine was tying a bow in her ponytail. Ginny shuffled her way into the bathroom. Ginny reached for her brush and combed out the tangles in her hair. "Hurry Gin!" Janine said. "I just got up!" Ginny whined. She went back to the main room for her school clothes. Ginny tossed them on the floor and shut the door, getting ready to get dressed. Ginny had pulled her socks off when her stomach lurched and she had to throw up in the toilet. "Gin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you throw up again? I'm getting Nellie!" Janine said. "No!" Ginny said, sounding weak. "Don't!" "Period start yet?" "I don't know." Ginny said. Ginny flushed the toilet three times and frantically brushed her teeth. "Check." Janine said. Ginny rolled her eyes and 'checked' "No." Ginny called through the door. "Let's hope you don't throw up during class." Janine said. Ginny came out of the bathroom. "You do look pale. Maybe you're just sick." Janine said. "I'm always pale." Ginny replied.  
  
The first class was Charms. Ginny and Janine took seats close to the front. Professor Flitwick greeted everyone to class as he always did and told them to open their books. Ginny pulled out her book and opened it up to the front page. "New books?" Janine asked. "Yeah." Ginny said, flipping to the assigned page. "Draco got them for me." "Really?" Janine perched her chin in her hand. "Sounds like you and Draco have a very exciting lifestyle." Ginny blushed. Janine grinned. "Guess we'll start having to call you 'Ia' instead of 'Virginia." Janine said, with an even bigger grin this time, elbowing Ginny in the side. Ginny blushed like mad and buried her face in her book.  
  
***********  
  
Ginny sat quietly at the lunch table hours later in the Great Hall. Janine was stuffing her face with potatoes. "Gin. Eat something." Janine said, wiping her mouth. "No. What if I'm not pregnant and I'm just suddenly allergic to food? Or. Or I'm sick. Like, flu sick! And, and, and everything I eat just comes up because my immune system is going haywire and-" Janine shoved a piece of bread into Ginny's mouth. Ginny frowned and chewed the bread. "Gee thanks. I'll make sure to barf on you." Ginny said. "Okay. As long as its not on my cashmere robe." Janine fluffed her robe collar. Ginny suddenly realized how hungry she was. She had been avoiding food. She took another slice of bread. She held the piece of bread up and started giggling. Janine and Nellie stared at her. Ginny giggled more and poked a hole through it with her fingers. Ginny was quiet as he peered through the hole in the bread. "What are you doing?" Nellie asked. "Stuff." Ginny said. She started laughing really hard. "What did you do to her?" Nellie said to Janine. "Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Ginny was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. "She did this last year, remember?" "Yes. She and..." Janine looked down at Ginny who was lying on the floor, heavily breathing. "She and Draco did it." "Yeah. I know they did." Nellie said, blushing slightly. "No! You goof! I meant they poked holes through their bread and stared at each other through the hall with them. They thought no one noticed." Janine said. Ginny had calmed down. "Can someone help me up?" Ginny asked. Nellie and Janine pulled Ginny up. "Oooooh. I have to go." Ginny said, holding her stomach and racing out of the Great Hall.  
  
*********  
  
It had been 12 days since Ginny had left for school. Draco stuffed dress robes and clothes into a duffel bag and shoved his wand into the pocket of his robes. He had been anxiously awaiting this date for a week. His first day of real traveling work. He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and trotted down the stairs. "Michael! I'm going to work!" Draco called. "Master Malfoy?" Michael said, aghast as Draco slid the rest of the way down the stairs banister and skipped to the door. "Where are you going Master Malfoy?" "Hogwarts! Bye!" Draco said. He ran outside and stood, holding tightly onto his duffel bag. He apparated to the apparition point. It was very dusty road leading up a hillside. A man was standing on the ride of the road. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" the man asked. "Yes." Draco said. "I'm Jim Manilow. I'm here for the Head Council meeting too and the events fair." "Me too. Is anyone else coming?" "No. Just us. And the School Governors, but they're arriving later. We're all staying in the schools Guest Quarters. Lets go." Manilow said. Draco pretended not to be surprised to know that Hogwarts had a Guest Quarters. Manilow and Draco walked up the path to Hogwarts. "I've never been on this path before." Draco said, breaking the silence. "Its not a public road. Only used for Ministry business. It leads to the platform where the Hogwarts Express goes. That way we can take a boat up to the school." Draco walked slightly faster, a spring in his step. Manilow smiled. "Excited? I had first day on the job jitters when I was your age." "Uh. I guess. I'm anxious to get to the school and surprise my wife." Draco said. Manilow's jaw dropped. "You're married? Already?" "Well. She's my fiancée actually." Draco said, kicking a rock and watching it hop down the path. "I see. I married once. And then again. And then another time." Manilow said. "Hope you picked a good one." "I did." Draco said proudly, puffing out his chest. Manilow smiled. "What's your fiancée doing at the school? Did she get the teaching job needed for Transfiguration?" "Uh.. No. She's still a student. In her 7th year." Draco kicked another rock. "Hmmm. Interesting." Manilow said, edging away slightly from Draco.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Draco and Manilow had reached the Hogwarts Express Platform. They boarded into a boat along with some Ministry Wizards that had arrived and sailed across the lake up to Hogwarts. "We report to Headmistress McGonagall's Office first. She'll tell us when the meeting is and where to meet." Barry Brickman, one of the Ministry Wizards told them. Draco nodded and stared up at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was in what used to be Dumbledore's office. There was no Phoenix. No whizzing objects, there was a litter box in the corner and piles of parchment and books. "Ah! Welcome, good to see you. Brickman, Manilow, Grant, and Malfoy. Pleasure to see you back here so soon." Professor McGonagall said. She explained where the meeting would take place, and when. She gave them directions on how to find the guest quarters. Draco was the first to automatically go the quarters to drop off his luggage. Then he set out to find Ginny. He didn't know the password to Gryffindor Tower, and didn't know if she was in there. Dinner wasn't served until 6. Draco sighed and left the room, which was along a hall hidden by a hidden door on the fourth floor. He walked down a flight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It was empty and filled with books. The sign on the desk read: Professor R.J. Lupin. Draco slightly smiled. 'So they let him come back.' Draco thought. He left the room. Draco decided to go see Professor Snape. Draco peered through the open door. "And don't forget to simmer the potion! Not boil! Simmer! Damn kids!" There was an explosion and Draco was wafted with pink smoke. "Prose! Simmer! 10 points from Ravenclaw!" Draco smiled and went upstairs. Draco paused at the back doors leading to the Hogwarts grounds. He reached out his hands and pulled the doors open. Smoke was furling out of the chimney of Hagrid's Hut. The roofs of the Greenhouses shone bright in the fall sunshine. Draco sat on the steps and sighed loudly. Some 5th year girls walked past him, coming back from Herbology and giggled. Draco rolled his eyes. Draco wanted to get away. He started to walk down to the other side of the lake, where the memorial service for Dumbledore had been after Dumbledore died during the duel that put an end to Voldemort's life and his reign. He was in the hospital wing that day. The day he received word of his parents suicide. Draco turned the corner behind the school and saw a figure standing in front of the lake. "Ginny." Draco whispered. He silently walked up behind her. He knew that figure and the flowing curly red hair. He stood a ways back and watched her as she bent down and touched the water lightly with her fingers, sending circles of ripples across the water. Ginny stared at her reflection in the water. Another reflection appeared in the water above hers. It was Draco's. Ginny smiled. As Ginny stared at the waters reflection of Draco the reflection smiled back. Ginny gasped and turned around. "Draco!" Ginny stood up and spun around. "Draco! What are you doing here?" "Working." Draco said. "Draco! You got a job?" "Yeah. That's why I'm here." "What?" Ginny asked. "Head Council. Planning. Organizing. Traveling to Hogwarts and other Ministries is required." "Oh Draco." Ginny said. She flung herself into him. He smiled and hugged her tight and kissed her hair. Ginny started to cry. "Draco.." She cried into his robes. "I missed you, too." Draco said, smoothing her hair. "No. That's not it." Ginny said. She lifted her face and wiped her tears on her robe sleeve. "What? You didn't miss me?" Draco said, holding her out by her shoulders. "Yes. *sniff* But that's not it." Ginny said, looking away. "Then what is it?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up into Draco's concerned eyes. "Draco. I.. Draco." "Yes?" "Draco. I'm.I'm pregnant."  
  
Note: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Suspense! Stay tuned! 


	8. Angel Kisses Part 8

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Draco's mouth fell open, and then he closed it. Ginny was avoiding his eyes. Draco slowly reached out a hand and lightly touched her shoulder. "No." Ginny said, turning the other way. "Don't touch me. Don't look at me." Draco withdrew his hand. One part of him wanted to celebrate and go drink some Wizard Booze but the other side was mentally kicking itself telling him that he was a stupid horny bastard. He had gotten a 16 year old pregnant, even if she was his fiancée. "Gin.. I.. I don't know what to say." Draco apologized. "I don't know what to think! Please look at me." Ginny turned around and looked up into his gray eyes. Suddenly Ginny flung herself onto him and began to cry. "I don't know what to do." Ginny cried. "Neither do I." Draco said, smoothing her hair. "Wait. Draco?" Ginny lifted her tear stained face. Draco wiped some tears away with the robe of his sleeve. "Hmmm?" Draco asked. "I just barely remembered." "What?" "You never told me what happened to your sister."  
  
###############FLASHBACK###############  
  
"Draco." Said a younger and alive Narcissa to about an 8 year old Draco. "What Momma?" "You're going to have a brother or sister!" "Really? Oh! When?" "Not for a while." Narcissa said. She smoothed Draco's hair and went quiet as Draco's father walked into the room. "Go play in your room Draco." Narcissa told Draco. "But Mum! I would rather go to the pond." Draco whined. "Go to the pond then." Lucious said, in a semi harsh tone. "Yes Father." Draco ran out of the room in his little britches and shirt with vest. But he didn't go to the pond. He hid in the next room and pressed his ear against the wall. "You tell him first?" Lucious was saying. "I was going to tell you this morning, but you had already left for work." Narcissa said. "And it couldn't wait with him?" "I was.. Excited. Oh, Lucious, isn't this wonderful? Another baby." "I never wanted the first one." Lucious said. "Scrawny thing. Still is." "Lucious. You don't mean that." There was silence. Draco curled up in his corner in the room and pressed his ear harder against the wall. "Narcissa, this is a bad time for you to be with child. The Master could find another body to inhabit soon! We have to be ready to follow him and his orders. I can't be around to help with another brat." "There's nothing you can do about it. It's partially your fault." Narcissa blamed. "True. Very true." Lucious said. There was more silence. "Draco!" said one of the Maids, coming in the room and seeing Draco in the corner. "Off to the pond with you."  
  
At the pond, Draco flicked pebbles at the Koi and Goldfish swimming in the water. His mother came to the pond. "Don't hurt the fish, Draco." "Sorry Mother." Draco said. He set the pebbles in his hands in his lap. "Momma?" "Yes?" Narcissa said. "When do I get a brother or sister?" "I already told you. Not for a while." "Why?" "Because that's the way babies are." "Did I take a long time?" "Yes. Yes you did." "Did Father like me?" "Yes he did. Very much. He was glad you were a boy." "Does he like boys better than girls?" "No, dear." "Oh." "Dinner will be ready soon. Remember, don't hurt the fish. They're living things, just like you and me. Hurting a living thing is wrong." "Yes Momma." Draco said. He brushed the pebbles off his lap and onto the ground.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK###############  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked. "Are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine.. Just fine." Draco managed a small smile. "Are you going to answer my question?" Ginny pressed. "I..." Draco said. "Its all right. You don't have to." Ginny said. Draco sighed and looked over Ginny's head at the lake. "Gin. Do you know what this means?" "We'll be parents?" Ginny replied, hugging Draco around his waist. "No. We're going to be parents.  
  
***************  
  
Draco brought Ginny up to his room in the guest quarters. "This means we'll have to clear one of the rooms out and buy new furniture. And clothes. And toys. And-" "Draco! You're giving me a headache." Ginny said, sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "Sorry. I've never gotten a girl pregnant before." "I should sure hope not!" Ginny said. "Well. What I meant was." "I know what you meant." "When should we tell our.. I mean when should we tell your parents?" "Parents? Damn!" Ginny held a hand up to her head. "We won't tell them until later. That way that can't kill us." "Kill..." Draco said under his breath. "Don't hurt other living things. Hurting a living thing is wrong.."  
  
###############FLASHBACK###############  
  
Draco was 8 now and was lying on the floor in front of the fire, coloring a picture. The house elf was dusting the shelves in the parlor. "What are you doing?" Lucious said, coming in the room. "Drawing Mother a picture." Draco said, sitting up and holding the green crayon to his chest. Lucious peered down at the picture. "What for?" "For when she comes home from her appointment." Draco said. He picked up the red crayon and held it close to his chest like the green crayon. Lucious sneered. He left the room, slamming the door. The door slammed so loud it made Draco jump. He dropped the crayons to the floor, the green one breaking in half.  
  
An hour or so later, Narcissa came home from the doctor's. "Mum! I made you this!" Draco said, holding up the picture. "Oh, thank you Draco! Mum loves it." Narcissa pat Draco on the head like some dog. Draco smiled and trotted after his mother. "What did they say?" Draco asked, dancing on his toes. "Nothing important." Narcissa said. "Draco, why don't you go to the pond again?" "All right." Draco said. He hurried outside. But when he knew the maids weren't around, he snuck back in. "Well?" Lucious said. "The baby is fine. Healthy." Narcissa said. "What is it?" "A. A girl." Narcissa said. "A girl. It's a girl." "Lucious, you can't have a control over these things." "Do you know how many women Death Eaters there are?" "No." "Not many. It would be a disgrace." "Why would it be a disgrace? Lucious, she's going to be a Malfoy!" "That doesn't mean she'll be a Death Eater." Draco hurried back outside and to the pond. He knelt down and stuck a finger in the water. He swirled it around. "I'm getting a sister." Draco told the gold and white Koi. It flashed by him. "I get to be a big brother. And in a few years, I get to go to Hogwarts. Mother told me so." He took his finger out of the water and wiped it on his pants. "Mum says I look like Dad. A lot." He kept telling the fish. "Sometimes I think I start to act like him. Dad wants me to be like him. Fishie?" Draco suddenly asked. One of the orange goldfish had bobbed up to the surface of the water. "Fishie?" He asked again. He reached in and poked the fish. It sank a few centimeters before bobbing up again. Draco reached in and picked up the dead fish. He held it in his hands and walked back to the house. "What are you doing, boy?" Lucious said. "Its dead Father. It died." Draco said. "Damn fish. Everything has a right to die, Draco. Remember that." This mother came out of the living room a second later. "What's the matter Draco?" "The fish died." Draco said. He tipped his hands and the fish fell out of his hands and rolled to the floor with a plop. "Draco. It's just a fish." His mother said. "No!" Draco said. "It died! I killed it! I put my finger in the water! I'm a murderer!" "Draco, you couldn't have killed the fish just by putting your finger in the water." "No! I did! I did I did I did!" "Draco." Narcissa said. "No!" Draco screamed. "I'm going to kill the baby, too!" He ran up to his room and dived onto his bed.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK###############  
  
"Draco. You're doing it again." Ginny said, sitting on the bed next to him. "What? What am I doing?" "I sitting here talking to you and you just zone off." "Sorry. I'm just.. Thinking. And remembering." "Oh." Ginny leaned back and laid on the bed next to him. "Do you think it's a boy?" Draco asked, reaching over and touching her lower stomach. "Draco. It's been almost 2 weeks. How do you expect me to know?" "I don't know. Don't girls know those kind of things." "Unless they're a doctor." Ginny said. "What do you hope it is?" "I don't care. It'll be ours." Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny's forehead.  
  
Note: Thank god for best guy friends with good smelling cologne on that you can hug all during Horticulture so the smell sticks on you and you can come up with mushy lovey dovey stuff. :P 


	9. Angel Kisses Part 9

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Draco politely talked to the other ministry wizards at the meeting. Apparently they were having to debate whether or not to extend Christmas vacation because the school governors had to be re-chosen. Ministry affairs had to be pointed out, also. Draco had to write up a paper for the temporary head school governor to fill out. He put the manila folder in his duffel bag after all his clothes were packed. He went out of the Guest Quarters and walked to the front entrance of the school. He walked outside. A couple of wizards were talking, waiting for the carriages to pick them up to bring them back to London. The heavy doors swung shut with a bang behind him, only to have them burst open again. "Draco!" Ginny cried out. Draco turned around, his duffel bag swinging. Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck and smooshed her lips against his. Draco's eyes widened and kissed her back, the kiss turning from gentle to passionate. Passionate to half snogging. "Get a room!" Brickman said, coming out of the Hogwarts. "I've got to go." Draco said, breaking the kiss and looking at the carriages, ready to get them. "You can't leave." Ginny said. "Not now. Not when I'm.." "I'll send you Harvey as soon as I get back." "Promise? I.. I don't know what to do!" Ginny practically was bawling. "Shhhh! I promise." Draco smoothed her hair. "Take care of both of yourselves." Draco said, gently laying a hand on her stomach. Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "Bye." Draco said. He kissed her on her forehead. He walked away and got into one of the waiting carriages. Ginny stood with her hands on her stomach and watched the carriages leave, one by one.  
  
"Was that her?" Manilow asked as they were walking onto the train at the Hogwarts Platform. "Yeah." "Pretty one." Draco flushed. "Thanks." He muttered. "She seemed upset. Was everything okay?" "I guess. Just some problem she was worried about." "Oh." Manilow leaned back in his seat on the train. Draco stretched himself out on his side of the compartment, propping his legs out on the seat. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
When Draco got home, he immediately went to the library. He flung open all the drawers until he found what he was looking for. The blueprint of the back of the manor. It showed the spacious lake, the garden (now long dead), the small wood of trees along the sides of the lake, stretching far west. Where the pond was. The pond was marked on the blueprint. Draco sat down in an armchair and fingered his wand. He wanted to find it. He would bring the house back to life.  
  
Draco walked outside in a pair of regular denim Muggle jeans and a white tee shirt. He had his dragon hide gloves on and was holding his wand. He walked out past the dead garden. He walked down the path. You couldn't really tell it was there any more. It ended at a wall of vines and overgrown tree roots. "Incendio!" Draco blasted the vines away. He crunched over the crisp vines and walked into darkness. A soft rippling sound came to his ears. He quickened the pace. And there it was. The rock pond, overgrown with water plants and leaves in the water. Draco cupped his hands and scooped some leaves out of the water. And he saw it. "Fishie!" Draco said.  
  
###############FLASHBACK###############  
  
Draco's mother was very pregnant now. Lucious was hardly home now. It was only Narcissa and Draco. Draco hadn't spoken to his mom ever since 'Fishie' died. He had started to develop more into his father. He didn't talk. He only argued, yelled, or made smart comments. He rarely smiled anymore. He smirked. He sometimes went to the pond when his father was home. He didn't want to hear his parents arguing. "Fishies. You have it so easy." He said to the fish. "You never argue, do you?" The fish swam into a corner of the pond. "You're scared of me too!" Draco said, standing up. "You. You... FISH!" Draco stomped off. He never went back.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK###############  
  
"Fishies! Thought you would have died by now.. EW..." Draco said. Yes, some had died. Looked like the fish in the pond were great great great grand fishes or something because there were dead fish in the tank. Draco grimaced as he threw the dead fish quickly out of the pond. He ripped leaves out from around the pond and sat down. "So fishies. Did you miss me?"  
  
*************  
  
Ginny walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. "Did he leave?" Janine asked. "Yes." Ginny sat down on the chair next to Janine. Janine had out a Witch Weekly magazine and was leafing through it. Many of the ads started to advertise once she turned to the page. "Cake! Doesn't everybody love cake? Who doesn't? Try Magdalena's Chocolate Sponge Cak-" went the Cake Ad before Janine turned the page. Janine flipped a couple of more pages. "Want your horoscope?" Janine asked. Ginny shrugged. Janine searched for the horoscopes in the magazine before falling on another page with an ad. "Pregnant? Come to Dr. Erickson and Becker at the Rose Memorial center, located next to St. Mungo's hospital! We have all your needs!" "Shut it." Ginny said. The ad kept going. "We have everything you need to help you throughout your pregnancy and after!" "I said shut it!" Ginny yelled. Janine jumped and shut the magazine. Ginny got up and walked upstairs. In the bathroom of the 7th year girls dorm, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her stomach. She felt around her stomach. It growled in response. Ginny ran out of the bathroom and threw her pajamas on. She crawled in bed and fell asleep.  
  
At the manor, Draco had cleared everything away from the pond. It looked almost new. But it still had a gloomy feeling. Draco didn't know what to do next. His hair stuck to his forehead, and there was dirt all over his front mixed with algae, water, and pond scum. There were 3 fish swimming in the water. Maybe he needed to buy more of them. That meant going to a Muggle Pet Store. He hadn't been to one of those in years.  
  
###############FLASHBACK###############  
  
"Look, Mum! A pet store! May I go in there? Please Mum?" asked a younger Draco. They had been passing through London, going to Diagon Alley when the Pet Store caught his eye. "Draco, you know very well there is a pet store in Diagon Alley." Narcissa said, pulling on his hand. "That place is no fun." Draco whined. "I wanna look at these animals!" "Oh all right. Quickly then." Draco hugged his mom's legs and dragged her into the shop. "Oooooooooooooh." He said, pressing his face against the goldfish tanks. "Look mum! That one's big!" Draco pointed to the largest goldfish in the tank. He ran around to the other side of the store. "Look mum! Cats!" "Yes, very nice." Narcissa said. "Mum, can I get a pet?" Draco had asked. "Maybe. Pets are a big responsibility. It's like taking care of a baby. You must be gentle with them and take care of their needs. You're a little too young. Let's go." "Yes, Mother." Draco said, back glancing at the birds in the windows on their way out of the shop.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK###############  
  
Draco awoke the next morning with a feeling of excitement and high hopes. He hardly finished his breakfast. He got into the car and drove to London. From the parking garage, he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He opened the door. Sunlight flooded into the café. Tom, the innkeeper nodded a hello to Draco. He nodded back and headed out the back door. He -*blah blah blah, yeah you all know how to get into Diagon Alley. Well, you SHOULD so I'm not going to bother* - and entered Diagon Alley. The upcoming Halloween Holiday was far off, but Diagon Alley didn't care. There were lots of Halloween decorations festooned about the stores. He jangled the coins in his pocket as he stopped outside the Magical Menagerie (I think that's the store) Pet Store. He pushed open the door. The bell above the door tinkled. The crow hanging in the cage above the purchase counter cawed angrily at him. The Puffskins in their cage hummed. He poked a finger through the bars. The Puffskins clustered together and rubbed noisly against his finger. They were soft. Like Ginny's hair. "May I help you?" asked a witch, interrupting his thoughts. "Uh. Yeah! Yes. I'm looking for a pet." Draco said. The witch stared at him. "I've got tons of pets. Pick one." She said in a rude tone. "A cat. I'm actually looking for a cat." Draco said. "CATS! I've got tons of cats." The witch showed him to the back of the store where the cats were. "Here! Pick one!" She said, shoving an armful of kittens in his arms. They mewed and clawed his robes. "I was hoping for one not so young." Draco said, holding back out the armful of kittens. The witch took them back. "Well. This one can use a good home. She's going blind in one eye, but she's all that I've got that age." The witch handed him a white fluffy cat. "Her name is Sophie." The witch said. "She costs-" "It doesn't matter. I'll take her. Keep the change." Draco plunked a large amount of money in the witches hands. The witch stared open mouthed at the pile of money. "We also carry the needed supplies." The witch said, being considerably nicer the Draco. "All right. I guess I'll need... A kitty box. Kitty litter. A carrying case. Food dishes. Food. Toys. And a Kitty Hut." Draco said, examining the wall behind him of cat supplies. The witch hurried and picked out the supplies. "Will this cover it?" Draco shifted Sophie, who was purring contently in his arms, and gave the witch some more money. The witch just nodded. "Thanks." Draco set Sophie in her carrying case and balanced the bags in his arms on the way out of the store. In the car, Draco set Sophie's case in the passenger seat. "This is great. Ginny will love you. It'll be like preparing for our baby." Draco said to Sophie. "Our baby." He repeated. He smiled.  
  
Note: Thanks to Cole who probably will never read this and never find out I am using him for my Draco for this story. :) Thank you Cole for having blonde hair and blue gray eyes. Thank you Cole for looking like Draco/Tom Felton. Thank you Cole for having a white cat named Sophie who is almost blind in one eye even though you hate her. Thank you Cole for using Vanilla cologne. And thank you Cole for sitting next to me in Horticulture class! YAY!!!!!!! DRACO LOOK-A-LIKE!!!!!!! 


	10. Angel Kisses Part 10

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"Michael!!!!" Draco called from the front door. Michael came to the door. "Yes, Master Draco?" He asked. "I need help with the bags." He said. "Whatever did you buy?" (Okay, he sounds gay, but he's a butler. Butlers sound like that.) "A cat." "A cat?" Michael asked. "Mmmm hmmm. A cat." "And why did you buy a cat." "To prepare for fatherhood." Draco said, handing the kitty litter to Michael. "I beg your pardon, sir?" "Oh. Yeah... Uh.. Well.... Ginny's kinda pregnant." "Kind of?" "Okay, so she's pregnant." "That is splendid new Sir. Shall I inform the other staff?" "Uh... Sure." Draco shrugged his shoulders. Draco set Sophie's carrier on the floor. He shut the door. "Okay, Sophie! Welcome home!" he said. Sophie came out of the carrier and peered around. She padded across the title floor and bumped into the wall. "Ooooh! Are you okay? Yes you are!!!! You're such a good kitty!" Draco immediately said, cooing and petting Sophie. She purred and licked his fingers. Draco cuddled the cat. "Come on Sophie. Let's set up your Kitty Hut." Sophie meowed in response.  
  
***********  
  
"Nellie?" Ginny asked a week later after Dinner. "Hmmm?" Nellie asked. She was writing another letter home. "Can I ask you some things?" "Sure, what's on your mind?" "Well.. How does.. How does being pregnant feel?" Ginny asked. Ginny sat on the end of her bed. "Well... It makes you feel spoiled, cranky, bloated, and good at the same time." "How often are you cranky?" "Hmmmmm. I don't remember much. You like pickles." Nellie pointed out. Ginny made a face. "I don't like pickles." Ginny said. "Do you like mustard?" "On sandwiches." Ginny said. "Then you'll want Deli sandwiches a lot." Nellie put down her quill pen. "Don't worry Gin. I was scared too." Nellie went over to Ginny and knelt down. "This is different though." Ginny replied. "I know. Be glad you're not having the heir to the most evil wizard of all time. It makes me sad sometimes when I look at Tim. His eyes are just like his fathers. They're deep dark pools of ink. You can stare into them forever. They're black holes. Be glad you won't have to live with that." Nellie patted Ginny's knee. "Thanks." Ginny said. "You can talk to me any time you've got questions, you know." Nellie said. Ginny nodded. "Have a good sleep. I'm going to send my letter." Nellie picked up her letter and left the dormitory.  
  
***********  
  
"Who looks so cute in their Halloween costume? Sophie does!" Draco said to Sophie. Sophie blinked her brown eyes, the clouded one staring at Draco. Draco had dressed Sophie in a little animal costume he saw in a Muggle Store. Sophie didn't like the Witches hat that was perched on her head. "Aw." Draco grinned. "Let's take some pictures so we can show mommy when she comes home for Christmas." Draco picked Sophie up gently, cradling her as he walked into the parlor. He picked up the camera on the coffee table and set Sophie on the couch. Sophie blinked her eyes at Draco. He clicked away. "All right, cat. Go play. Daddy has a letter to write to Mommy." Draco brought Sophie out of the parlor and set her on the floor. Draco went up to the study and brought out a piece of parchment and a quill. 'Dear Gin-  
  
Hope you had a good Halloween. It's not the same without you here. At least we get to spend Christmas and New Years together. I'm looking forward to it. Are you doing all right? With the baby? I've been thinking about what room to clear out. There's still time to think about it. What would you like for Christmas? I want this to be your best Christmas ever. Take care of yourself. See you in December.  
  
-Draco'  
  
Draco went outside onto the cement patio, overlooking the lake. He whistled for Harvey. Harvey soon came swooping over and landed on Draco's shoulder. "Take this to Ginny." Draco told Harvey, petting him on his brown head. Harvey clamped the letter in his beak and flew off, his wings beating against the crisp fall air. Draco watched Harvey fly off until he couldn't see him anymore.  
  
*************  
  
School was progressing well. Ginny was often tired and sometimes fell asleep in class. Janine rescued her by poking her awake when it came time to do assignments. When it was time for Herbology, Janine and Nellie bundled Ginny up in lots of sweaters and big coats in order to go out in the November cold. "You have to keep warm. You can't catch cold. Who knows what it'll do to the baby." Janine said. Ginny glared at Janine over the wool Gryffindor scarf that was covering her mouth. "3 more weeks until Christmas Vacation. I can't wait. I'm glad we get out earlier. I bet you are Ginny." Janine said, changing the subject.  
  
Later on that week, Ginny was working on a letter to Draco. She was having bad stomach pains and wasn't hungry, so she skipped dinner. Janine came in to work on her homework. "You okay Gin?" Janine asked. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said. She felt very dizzy. The words on the parchment swam before her eyes. Ginny's throat stuck and her body slumped. "Ginny? Ginny!" Janine cried out, getting up. Ginny had fallen out of her chair. She couldn't see. She could only hear the panicked sounds of Janine, then the ones of Nellie as she rushed into the room. All Ginny felt was pain. "Oh my god! What happened!" "I don't know! She just fell out of her chair and. God! She's bleeding!" "Damnit! What do we do?" "Get Madam Pomfrey! I'll get her into the bathroom!" "Oh that's disgusting!!!!! Why won't it stop bleeding there?!" "I don't know!!!! Go!" Ginny was totally oblivious to what was happening. Nellie got Ginny into one of the bathtubs in the bathroom. A long trail of blood was all across the floor. Blood covered Ginny's legs. "Oh god.." Nellie said. She grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water. She started to mop up the blood on Ginny but it kept on flowing. "Damn! Damn damn damn!" Nellie swore. Janine got back with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey was too polite to swear so she said 'Darn it to Heck' instead. She opened the nurse bag she brought along with her, brought out a syringe, and injected a potion into Ginny. Ginny blacked out totally. She couldn't hear anymore, nor could she feel the pain. She woke up in the Hospital Wing, a week later.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She was wearing a hospital nightgown. A wet towel was place on her forehead. Her feet were propped up on foot stools placed at the end of her bed. "You're finally awake." Madam Pomfrey said, coming into the Hospital Wing. "What happened?" Ginny asked, taking the towel off her forehead. "No, no, no, dear. You keep that up there. You stay still." Madam Pomfrey wetted the towel again and placed it on Ginny's forehead. "Now dear, tell me. Did you know you were pregnant?" Madam Pomfrey calmly said. "Yes." Ginny replied. "I thought so. You went though something very traumatizing. We don't know why it happened how it did." "What? What happened? Am I going to be okay?" "Yes, dear. You'll be all right." "But what happened?" Ginny insisted. "Dear.. You lost the baby." Madam Pomfrey patted her arm. "I'm very sorry." Ginny laid back on the pillows, stunned. There was no baby. No baby at all. "How did it happen?" She finally asked. "Well, the embryo wasn't strong enough. It couldn't reach the proper functioning stage in the womb. So it was ejected from your body. It failed. You lost a lot of blood my dear." "Did anyone um..." "Contact Mr. Malfoy? Yes, your friend Nellie did the honors. I believe he's waiting for you. I'll go get him." Madam Pomfrey left. 15 minutes later, she returned with Draco. She waited outside the Hospital Wing, giving them time to talk. "Ginny." Draco said, walking slowly towards her. "Oh god. You didn't." Ginny said, weakly smiling at Draco. He had flowers and balloons in his arms. "I did." Draco smiled. "Oh Gin. I was so scared." Draco set the flowers and the balloons on the nightstand and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you." He said. He smoothed her hair. "When did you get here?" Ginny asked, taking a hold of his hand. "The morning after the accident. It was when I got Nellie's letter. She said you collapsed and starting bleeding. Are you positive everything is okay now? You feel all right? I can get Madam Pomfrey." Draco said. He rested his free hand on Ginny's stomach. Ginny bit her trembling lower lip. "What? What is it?" "There's no baby, Draco. We lost it." Ginny started sobbing into the hospital blankets. "It's... Gone?" Draco asked slowly. Ginny nodded. "Draco. I'm sorry.. I knew how much you wanted the baby. But.. It wasn't strong enough.. It.. Failed." Ginny started sobbing again. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He stroked her hand and waited for her to stop crying. "Gin. I want to tell you about my sister."  
  
###############EXPLANATION###############  
  
Draco bounced up and down in the doorway of the front door of the house. "Baby's coming home! Baby's coming home!" Draco said. The long black car pulled into the horseshoe driveway. Lucious got out of the car. Draco stopped bouncing and stood still as he went around to the other side of the car and let Narcissa out. She had a bundle wrapped up in pale sea green blankets in her arms. Lucious walked behind his wife as she went up to Draco and knelt down. "This is your sister Draco. We named her Aurora." Draco just stared at the sleeping infant. It was pale, like his father, had his fathers nose, and his mother's chin. "If you go inside, I'll let you hold her." Narcissa said. Draco backed away, shaking his head. He ran upstairs to his room.  
  
2 weeks went by. Narcissa took delicate care of baby Aurora. She cried a lot. She didn't like to eat. Narcissa kept trying to get Draco to hold her, but he was afraid he would do something wrong. He would probably kill her. He would stand in the doorway and watch his mother take care of her, but never get close enough. Lucious tried to hide how he felt. The Malfoy's were a male line. They were to marry and their wives were to bear boys. Draco had woken up from Aurora's crying one night and peeked out his bedroom door. He saw his father go into Aurora's room. Draco snuck out and watched from the doorway. He father reached into the crib and picked the crying baby up. He gently shushed her and put her up to his shoulder. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner and rocked back and forth, while Aurora quieted, hiccupped, and fell asleep. Lucious looked up and saw Draco in the doorway. He shrank back. "You can come in Draco." Lucious said. Draco walked in the room. "Would you like to hold her?" Lucious asked. Draco stood still. "Come here." Draco walked further into the room. "Sit." Draco sat on the edge of the rocking chair. Lucious handed Draco Aurora. Aurora snuffled and sank into a deep sleep. "See? You can't hurt her." Lucious said. Draco stared at his sister, so pale and so tiny. She was so delicate. "Off to bed with you." Lucious said, taking Aurora from Draco. Draco watched as his father set Aurora back in her crib, pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
Aurora was just barely a month old now. Draco sometimes held her, but not for long. He liked watching his mother sing to her in the afternoons. He would sit and swing his legs on the couch until Aurora fell asleep. He followed his mom to Aurora's bedroom and watched as she was put asleep. Then Draco would go off outside to play with his toy broomstick. But one day, one day things went bad. Aurora was crying. Draco went to the bedroom and found his mother trying to comfort Aurora. She wouldn't eat, sleep and nothing seemed wrong with her. Aurora had quieted down and Narcissa put her back in her bassinet. Narcissa left the room, telling Draco to be quiet. He went up to the bassinet and peered in. Aurora's tiny body heaved up in down, heavily breathing. Her breathing slowed. Draco thought she was fine. He left the room. Next thing he knew, he didn't have a sister. His mother cried for days. His father didn't comfort her much. He was mad because Narcissa blamed him for Aurora's death. Saying if he wasn't so involved with the Dark Lord, this probably wouldn't have happened. Lucious argued back, saying that there was something wrong with Aurora from the beginning. All girls born into the Malfoy line had problems. They were always frail and weak. 'It's all in the genes.' Draco heard his father yell. But Draco knew inside that it wasn't his dad's fault or his pants fault (genes - jeans, get it? Haha). It was his fault. He was a murderer. He killed the fish and he killed his sister. From that moment on, he had learned not to love, but to hate.  
  
###############END EXPLANATION ###############  
  
"That's what happened? She was too weak and died that way?" Ginny said. "Yeah. I thought I killed her. But it was all in the weak genes." "I'm sorry." Ginny said. There was silence. "So, you think we were going to have a daughter?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded. "A daughter. I wonder what she would have looked like." Ginny said. "Don't know. She would have been a beautiful girl, probably. Like her mother." Ginny smiled. Draco stood up from his chair and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I have to get back home." He said. "Send me an owl if anything comes up. All right?" "All right." Ginny replied. "Enjoy your balloons." Draco said, tugging at one of the 'Get Well' balloons floating above the nightstand. "Don't worry. I will."  
  
Note: Okays ya'll! What did-ja think? Review! No trash, recycle! 


	11. Angel Kisses Part 11

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"Sir?" one of the maids asked Draco, entering the study. "Hmmmm?" Draco said. He kept his eyes on his book, Sophie in his lap purring and getting fur everywhere. "The staff wanted to know which room to clear out for the baby." The maid asked. Draco was quiet. He lowered his book. "That won't be necessary. There won't be a baby for a while." He held the book back up to his face and continued to read. "Yes sir. My apologies sir." The maid left. Draco reached down a hand and pet Sophie. She purred like mad and rubbed her head against his hand. "I think its time for another trip to the attic." Draco said to Sophie. Sophie meowed, annoyed that Draco had set her on the floor. Draco went upstairs to his parents walk in closet. He pushed aside the robes and opened up the hidden door. He lit his wand and climbed the stairs. He stood in the dimly lit attic. The trunk with his mothers wedding dress was already in the library, where Draco decided to put it. He lifted white sheets cautiously and poked around the cardboard boxes. He found a box labeled 'Holidays'. Draco frowned as he reached out for the box. He opened it up. Inside were stockings. The top one was small and had Draco's name on it. He smiled. His mother had sewn the stockings together. It was for his first Christmas. Draco wondered what Christmas would be like this year, without his mother. But then... There was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
*************  
  
"Ron! RON! ROOOOOOON! Ronald Weasley you wake up this instant!" Mrs. Weasley rapped on Ron's bedroom door. "Mum!!!!! It's 10 in the morning!" Ron moaned, opening the door and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Exactly! Get up young man!" "I am up, Mum. Geez, are you blind?" "Now I won't be spoken to like that! You have to help me clean the family room." "Why mum? Can't Charlie do it?" "You know Charlie's hands haven't healed!" "Fred and George?" Ron asked, partially closing his door and throwing on some Muggle clothes. "Working." "Percy?" "Working." "What about-" *KLINGEL!* went the doorbell. "Now who could that be?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She went down the stairs and opened the door. "Draco! What a surprise! Come in, you can help me persuade Ronald to clean the family room." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh. All right." Draco said, surprised. He followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs. "Look who is here, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Mal- Draco! What are you doing here?" "Ron! Don't talk to your future brother in law that way!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ron scowled and Draco grinned. "What bring you here?" "Just came for a visit. Kinda got lonely." Draco slowly admitted. "Oh.. Dear!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley flung her arms around Draco and hugged him tight. "You poor poor poor poor poor rich thing!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You must miss your parents." Draco didn't reply. "Come down for a spot of tea, won't you dear?" "Um. Yes, thank you." Draco followed Mrs. Weasley back down the stairs. Ron trailed behind. "I'm ready to clean the family room mum!" Ron said, trying to up one up on Draco. "Oh that won't be necessary dear. Draco's here and is more than glad to help, aren't you?" "Of course." Draco said. Ron walked away, muttering. "So Draco dear, why don't you move that chair over there?" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. Draco walked over to the chair and pushed it to the opposite side of the room. "Is everything all right Draco? This is a surprise." "I. Everything is all right, Mrs. Weasley." "Please, call me Molly. Have you talked to Ginny lately?" "Yes I have. Part of my job. Head Council." "Really? Ron needs to find a job." "There's an opening in the Department of Wizarding Regulations Regarding Crimes." Draco said. "I'll have to tell Ronald that. Are you sure everything is all right?" "No." "Oh." There was silence. "Ron? Why don't you make some tea?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Yes Mum.." Ron said. "What are you re-arranging the furniture for?" "Oh, Ron's girlfriend is permanently moving in. And we like to prepare for holidays early." "That's part of why I came over here." Ron came in with the tea. "I was wondering if your family wanted to come to the manor for Christmas." "Oh!! Would you have room for all of us?" "Of course. And after all, Gin's going to be staying at the manor over the holidays." "We would be delighted. Wouldn't we Ron?" "Can Harry come?" Ron asked, wanting Christmas to be bad for Draco. "Why not?" Draco replied, smugly. "And his sister? And Hermione? And Neville? And Neville's family?" "They're all welcome." "It's settled then. Christmas evening. For dinner."  
  
************  
  
Note: Sorry this is so short! Most boring chapter yet! And hopefully the last! Yes, Christmas is coming early to the story. British people don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is a holiday the first settlers celebrated because they got AWAY from the British. So its foolish for them to celebrate it. I've read several HP fics with them celebrating Thanksgiving. And besides. It is cold here in No-Mans land Idaho and I hate Thanksgiving because Pumpkin Pie makes me gag and I like Turkeys so I can't eat them. So we are skipping to Christmas. Happy Thanksgiving. 


	12. Angel Kisses Part 12

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
The second week of December and Ginny was going home. To her new home that is. The loss of the baby had been hard on her, but she had managed through it. Ginny levitated her trunk to the train. One of the conductors hefted it into the train. Ginny went into one of the cars and found an empty compartment. She sat down and rubbed a patch clear on the window. She looked out side and pulled her cloak tighter around her. She took the red and gold Gryffindor Scarf out of her cloak and wrapped it around her neck. She sighed and leaned back in the comfy plush seat and waited to arrive in London.  
  
Draco fingered his old Slytherin scarf that was tucked away in his fine leather jacket. Ginny walked out through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and looked hopefully around. "Draco!" Ginny cried out, him standing near the back of the swarm of people. Ginny abandoned her cart and rushed forward. Draco picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She grinned and hid her face in his neck. Draco set her down and kissed her cheek. "Let's get your stuff. I have things I want to show you." Draco said, holding her hand and bringing her back to her cart. "What kind of things?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Some new, some you've seen here." Draco grinned and Ginny flushed pink.  
  
***********8  
  
"The house is decorated?" Ginny asked, peering out the car window. "Yeah, we used to do it. I thought I would be a nice change." Draco replied as he turned into the horseshoe driveway. Michael was yet again waiting at the door. "Miss Weasley." Michael said, opening the door. Draco went to the back of the car and took out Ginny's trunk. Michael took the trunk and brought it in the house. As Ginny walked in the house, she was awed at the magnificent evergreen tree placed in the middle of the hall. "It was decorated just yesterday. There's a smaller one in the parlor. I thought we could decorate it together." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and put his chin on her head. "That's sound nice." Ginny looked up at the silver, red, green, and blue ornaments adored around the evergreen. "That's an odd adornment." Ginny said. "What is?" Draco nuzzled his face in her hair. "That white thing." "What white." Draco gasped loudly. "SOPHIE!!!!!!! Get down from there!" "Sophie?" Ginny asked. Draco drew out his wand and magicked the cat down from the tree. Sophie yowled unpleasantly. "You got a CAT?" Ginny asked. "Yes. Are you allergic or something? Daddy doesn't want you to climb up the tree again!" Draco scolded Sophie. "No. I like cats its just.." "I. got her when you were..." "Oh." Ginny said, looking down at her hands. "You.. Want to hold her? She's almost blind in one eye. But she'll take to you fast." Draco slid Sophie in Ginny's arms. Sophie immediately purred and licked Ginny's hand. Ginny giggled. "She likes you already. See Sophie? Mommy loves you too." Ginny looked up at Draco. Draco went a bit pink. Ginny smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sophie quickly fell asleep. "Her kitty hut is in the family room." Draco and Ginny went to the family room and put Sophie in the plaid fabric lined bed. "There's dinner in the kitchen." Draco said. "You want some?" "No. I'm not very hungry." Ginny said. She turned around and walked out of the room. Draco followed her. Ginny knew what he wanted. She went towards the Master Bedroom stairs. Draco lunged and swept Ginny off her feet and carried her in his arms up to the room. He laid her on the bed and took off her sweater. "Draco." Ginny said in a tiny voice as Draco started to unbutton her white top. "Hmmm?" Draco asked. "Draco, should we be doing this?" "Why not?" Draco asked. Draco leaned back and took off his sweatshirt, revealing his muscular chest (I can't believe I'm writing this. Too much Dawson's Creek) and leaned down to kiss Ginny. "Draco, stop." Ginny said, sitting up, rubbing her cold bare arms. "What?" "I don't want things to happen again. Use.." Ginny said before being cut off my Draco's lips. "All ready." Draco said, taking the Trojan out of his back pocket. Ginny went redder. "Ginny. You're gorgeous." Draco breathed. He kissed her deeply and put his arms around her back, fumbling for the clasps of her bra. "You always say that." Ginny whispered into his ear. "And I mean it."  
  
The next morning, Michael tapped on the Master Bedroom door. Draco and Ginny couldn't hear. They were under the thick covers of the bed. "It's too early." Ginny mumbled. "I know." Draco replied. Michael tapped harder. "Did you hear that?" Ginny asked. "Stop making excuses." Draco said as Ginny emerged from under the covers, followed by Draco. Michael opened the door. Ginny went redder than red and hid herself under the covers. "Excuse me, Mister Malfoy, but an owl has arrived for Miss Weasley." "Oh. Thanks." The owl that was perched on Michael's arm feebly flew over to Draco. Michael left the room. "It's Errol. Wonder what mum wants." Ginny said, her head and an arm emerging from the covers. Ginny snuggled up to Draco as he read the letter. "She wants to know if Bill and Fleur can come to Christmas dinner, too." Draco read. "What?" Ginny said surprised, looking up at Draco. "Oh uh. Guess my mind was on too many other things last night to mention it." Draco said. "Your family, Harry, Hermione, Nellie, Neville's family, and Fleur are coming here for Christmas dinner." Ginny's head flopped back onto her pillow. "I didn't know you were such a family person." "I'm not." Draco said. "Let me guess. A bet with Ron." "Not officially. He just kept naming people and I accepted." Draco replied. He reached over onto his bedside table and found a quill and ink. "Write a reply." He told Ginny. Ginny gingerly took the quill and ink and wrote back that it was okay that Bill and Fleur could come for dinner. Draco opened one of the Master Bedroom windows with his wand and Ginny sent Errol off. "Should we get up and get started on the other tree?" Draco asked, sliding down the bed to Ginny's level. "Sounds good." Ginny said. "I thought so."  
  
***********  
  
Draco picked Ginny up with his strong arms and Ginny reached up and placed the gold star on top of the tree in the parlor. Draco set Ginny down and they both looked up at the trees. "What do you think?" Draco asked, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I like it. Where did you find all these ornaments? They look old." "I found them in the attic." Draco said. "Very antique." Ginny said. "Find anything else?" Ginny asked. "Actually yes." Draco said. "I don't know how its faring with all the snow though." "Can I see?" Ginny asked. "Sure. Get warm clothes on." Ginny went upstairs, and rummaged for her sweaters. "They're all still packed and most need washing." Ginny told Draco. "Want to borrow another of mine?" Draco asked. "Okay." Draco gave her the sweater she had worn the last time she was outside in cold weather with Draco. Ginny threw the sweater on and added her Hogwarts winter cloak and her Gryffindor Scarf. Draco put on his old Hogwarts cloak and his Slytherin scarf. They went out into the backyard and they clasped gloved hands. The lake was partially frozen. "It's this way." Draco said. He led her up the path he had cleared before the accident. "What's this?" Ginny asked as they entered the clearing where the fish pond was. "It's the fish pond. From when I was little. I found it." "There are fish in here!" Ginny said. "I know. I put a charm around the pond so it'll survive this winter." Ginny peered in the small pond, watching the few koi and goldfish flash their fins. "Let's go back and have some hot chocolate." Draco suggested. "Why? I'm perfectly fi-fine!!!!!!!!!" Ginny said and Draco grabbed handful of snow and threw it playfully at Ginny's back. "Why you!" Ginny laughed, grabbing a snowball and chucking it as hard as she could at Draco. "You throw like a girl!" Draco laughed heartily. "I am a girl!" Ginny yelled, running away from Draco. He chased after her and caught her off guard as she was bending down to collect a snowball and throw it back at him. Draco tumbled on top of Ginny, they were both red- faced, cold, and wet. Draco rolled of Ginny and they both they sprawled out on the snow. "Let's make snow angels." Ginny said. She splayed out her arms and legs and made a snow angel in the drift she was laying in. Draco closed his eyes and laughed and made an angel too, his face tilted up towards the winter sun. "You know what?" Draco asked, getting up and looking at his lumpy looking snow angel. "What?" Ginny asked, sit sprawled out over her snow angel imprint. "My mother used to call freckles 'Angel Kisses'. She said everytime you got a new freckle, it meant an angel had blown a kiss down from heaven." Draco said, kneeling in the snow angel imprint next to Ginny. "Did she? God must love me." Ginny said. "I love you more." Draco bent down and kissed her passionately. "Our lips could freeze like this." Ginny said against his lips. "Would I care?" Draco asked. "I guess not." Ginny replied. "Later, after we've warmed up, do you want to go into town?" "Town? What for?" "We can go to the Muggle Neighborhoods." "Why would you want to do that? I thought you didn't like Muggles." "They're okay." Draco said. "They have these things called 'Christmas lights' and they decorate their houses with them. We've seen them in the past on our way through town. I thought we could go and look at them." "I'd like that." Ginny said. She stared up into Draco's eyes. "Maybe if we're lucky, our lips can freeze in the car." Draco teased. "You wish." Ginny said with a grin.  
  
Note: Yay!!!!!!!! This is so stupid, our house has garland and lights up for Christmas, but we still have a hay bale, pumpkins, and a scarecrow by our front door. Go fig and enjoy. People have told me to add more mush. If this is the limit I should go to let me know, or I can turn it up half a notch! Please please please please!!!!!! R & R!!!!!! No trash, recycle. 


	13. Angel Kisses Part 13

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
It was finally Christmas. Ginny was awoken by the bright winter sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Draco was sound asleep next to her. Ginny smiled and got up quietly and slipped her feet into her slippers. She clutched her flannel nightgown tightly to her and stared out across the backyard at the frozen lake. Snow lightly frosted the window. Ginny walked into the bathroom and silently closed the door. She took off her nightgown, slippers, and undergarments and stepped into the shower. She turned the temperature up and let the warm water flow over her body. She reached for the soap on the tray attached to the wall and rubbed it all over herself. She smiled as Draco's usual smell wafted around her as the scent was lifted off her wet skin. "Hi." Said a voice. Ginny jumped and dropped the soap. "Nothing like a warm shower to wake you up in the morning, eh?" Draco asked, his naked body sliding into the shower. "No." Ginny replied. "You dropped the soap." Draco said. Ginny kept her back turned towards him. She could feel his body bend down and pick the soap up. "Here." He said. He placed the soap in Ginny's hand. "Thanks." She said. She started washing her front with the fragrant soap. "Couldn't you wait?" Ginny asked, trying to reach the shampoo without revealing anything. "Pass up the chance to be in the shower with a beautiful woman on Christmas morning? No." Draco reached for the shampoo first and popped open the cap with a snap. He poured a medium amount of shampoo is his hands and rubbed them together. He reached out and ran the shampoo through Ginny's hair (can you say Herbal Essences?). He lathered the shampoo deep into her thick hair. "I've always wanted to do that." Draco said. "Wash my hair?" Ginny asked. "Partially. Wash all of you." Draco spun Ginny around in the shower and leaned her up against the shower wall, the shampoo running down her face. Draco smothered his lips against her, slowly moving in his tongue. Ginny returned the kiss, draping her arms around his neck. Draco leaned himself between her legs. Ginny broke the kiss. "Draco, not here." Ginny pleaded. Draco sighed. "All right. I'm sorry." Draco ran a hand through Ginny's hair, helping the shampoo run out. "It's okay." Ginny said, running her hands back through her hair. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his lusting eye away from her wet, slick body. Ginny wrung out her hair, the soapy water falling to the bottom of the shower and being swept down the drain. She slid past Draco and left the shower. She picked out a large green towel and wrapped it around herself several times. Draco came out of the shower, water dripping onto the bathroom rug on the floor. Draco collected the toweled Ginny in his arms. "You smell like me." Draco said, breathing in her smell. "I know." Ginny said. Draco unwrapped some of the huge towel and wrapped himself up too, his arms around Ginny. "Draco." Ginny said, water droplets from Draco's hair dripping down onto her face. "Yes?" "Merry Christmas." She said, snuggling closer to Draco through the towel they were wrapped up in.  
  
**********  
  
"I think your parents are here." Draco called upstairs to Ginny, looking out the front entrance window. "What color car is it?" Ginny called from the upstairs bathroom. "Blue." "That's not them. Our car is red." Ginny said. "Damn." Draco said. "Draco." Ginny said, coming to stand at the top of the stairs. "Wow." Draco said, turning around and staring up at her. Ginny had on a tight fitting dark forest green dress on. It had thin straps and went low in the back. Ginny had on black high heeled shoes. "You're so beautiful." Draco said. Ginny blushed red. Her hair was curled and lay around her shoulders. Ginny walked down the stairs and Draco fidgeted in his black suit. Ginny came up to Draco and smiled at him. Draco smiled back. "Look up." Draco said. Ginny looked above them. There, floating magically in the air was a clove of Mistletoe. Draco leaned down a bit and kissed Ginny on the lips. The doorbell rang, the bell chiming around the entrance hall. Draco kept kissing Ginny. Michael came to open the door, eyes widening at the sight of Draco and Ginny kissing. Michael opened the door. "Hi. Am. Am I at the right place? The Malfoy Manor?" "Yes. Please come in." Michael let the first guest in. Draco and Ginny broke apart when they saw it was Harry. "Harry!" Ginny said. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas, Ginny. Draco." Harry nodded to Draco. Draco nodded back. "I uh. Brought gifts. And cookies. Sirius made them but I think they'll taste fine." Harry said, holding out two wrapped boxes and a brass tin. "Michael, can you take the cookie tin to the kitchen with the other food?" Draco asked Michael. "Certainly." Michael took the tin and went to the kitchen. Ginny had placed the gifts by the big tree in the entrance hall. "Umm. Make yourself comfortable." Ginny said, leading Harry to the lounge. "Thanks." Harry said. He sat down. "Nice place." He said to Ginny. "Yes. It is." "Gin, someone else is here." Draco said, peeking into the lounge. "Oh. Be right back." Ginny said to Harry. She hurried to the door and opened it to see a fancy expensive car pulling up. "Virginia? Is that you?" said her oldest brother, Bill, coming out of the car. "Bill!" Ginny said. She ran outside to give her brother a hug. "You look so much older!" He said. "Ginny! How good to see you! How are you? Good, no?" Fleur asked Ginny as Bill let her out of the car. "Fleur." Ginny said, nodding. "We 'ave brought gifts!" Fleur said, fluffing up the fur lined rim of her long jacket. "Great! Thanks." "I 'ave also made a how do you say it. William?" Fleur turned to Bill. "Soufflé, dear." Bill said. "Ah! Yes, a 'sooflay'." Fleur handed the warm package to Ginny. "Michael?" Ginny called. "Miss Weasley." Michael said, taking the Soufflé and bringing it into the house. "What service! William, why can't we have a bootler?" Fleur asked Bill. "We'll see." Bill said. They went into the house. Fleur kissed both of Draco's cheeks and Bill shook Draco's hand. "Harry!" Fleur said, seeing Harry in the lounge. "Hi." Harry said to Fleur. She also kissed Harry on both his cheeks. "It is so good to see you! You are well, no?" She asked. "I'm fine, thanks." Harry said. Ginny set the presents from Bill and Fleur by the tree with Harry's. "Gin, are Mum and Dad here?" "Not yet." Ginny said. She went back to the entrance to wait with Draco. "Is she always like that?" Draco whispered. "She's French. What do you expect?" Ginny whispered back. Draco smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair. Ginny went red. "I think someone else is here." Ginny spoke up. She opened the door and saw the buick pull alongside Bill's car. "Its Hermione." Ginny said to Draco. "Be nice." "I will." Draco said. He took a hold of Ginny's hand. Hermione got out of the car. "Am I late?" Hermione called to Ginny. "No. Happy Christmas, Hermione." Ginny said to Hermione. "Happy Christmas." Hermione said, smiling. "Here's your gift." Hermione said, pressing a big box into Ginny's arms. "Thanks." Ginny said. She hefted the box over to the tree. Hermione immediately saw Harry and went up to him. He smiled and laced his fingers around hers. Draco had to grin. "Oh! I think Mum and Dad are here!" Ginny said, racing to the open door. A red car wildly pulled into the driveway. Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley exited the car in a rage. "Potatoes!!!! All over the back seat! Ron, I told you to keep a firm hold on them!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling. "If you got anything on the presents.." "I didn't Mum!" Ron whined as he got out of the car. Ron held the door open and waited for his girlfriend, Leila, to get out of the car. "Look Mum!" Fred said, holding up a basket. "I didn't spill the rolls!" "Nor did I tip over the butter." George said. "Shut up." Ron said to Fred and George. "Boys!!!!! Behave!!!!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Percy, you help Charlie out of the car. Arthur do you have the presents? Good!" Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw her daughter waiting for her in the doorway. "Ginny dear!!!!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing forward and enveloping her daughter in a hug. "Oh!!!!! This is going to be delightful! Christmas dinner with all our close friends." Mrs. Weasley turned to Draco. "Hello Draco, dear." "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Happy Christmas." "Happy Christmas Draco. I told you, you can call me Molly. Ron? Ron! Be careful with the potatoes! Bring them in the house!" The Weasley's trouped into the Manor. Michael and Mrs. Weasley brought the food into the kitchen. Arthur gave Draco the presents and he set the presents next to the others. "Bill and Fleur are here." Ginny said to her father. "Good! That's everybody, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said, looking into the lounge. "No. Nellie and Neville and his family still have to arrive." Ginny said. "Make yourselves comfortable." Ginny motioned towards the lounge. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "Ginny dear, you look positively wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said her daughter. "Thanks, Mum." Ginny replied. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley pressed. Ginny clenched her jaw. "No, Mum. I'm not." Ginny said. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Just had to ask." Mrs. Weasley went into the lounge to converse with the others. "I think the Longbottoms are here." Draco said, opening the door. "Ginny!" Nellie said, getting out of the car. "Sorry we're late. Neville missed a turn!" "That's okay." Ginny said, coming out to the Longbottom's car. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were holding gifts. Neville had a pie and was holding it very carefully. Nellie opened the back of the car and reached in. She brought out a baby. "Is that Tim?" Ginny asked, looking at the baby. "Yes. He's getting big." Nellie said, hefting a baby bag and Tim in her arms. "He's so cute!" Ginny said. Tim was dressed in red and green with tiny socks with reindeer on them. "Come on in. Everyone is here now." Ginny said, inviting them in the house. Draco closed the door and followed Ginny into the lounge. "Okay." Ginny said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards her. "I guess the guys can just stay here. There's help needed in the kitchen." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom immediately headed towards the kitchen. Hermione closely followed. "William! I get to help in the kitchen!" Fleur excitedly said to Bill. "Good for you. Try not to light anything on fire this time." Bill told her. Fleur hurried off. Ginny sat down on an empty couch next to Draco. "Did you see the Quidditch Play-Offs?" Ron was asking Harry. "Yeah. Me and Sirius were cheering England on. Pity they lost." Harry said. There was an explosion from the kitchen. "It was not me!" Fleur said loudly. Bill sighed and hurried to the kitchen, followed by Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. "I'm starving." Fred said. "Me too." George echoed. "There's peanuts and crisps in the dining room now." Ginny said. "Really?" Percy jumped up. "I mean, really. What a tasteful delight." He walked fast out of the lounge, followed by Fred, George, Charlie, Neville, Harry and Ron. They were all talking lively about Quidditch. "We need some more help." Hermione said, coming out of the kitchen. Someone needs to set the table." "I will." Ginny said, getting up. "No, I will. You're hosting this dinner." Nellie said, standing up. Tim fussed in her arms. "Can you watch Tim until I get back?" Nellie asked Ginny. "Um. Sure." Ginny stood up and Nellie gently handed Tim over. Nellie left the room, leaving Draco and Ginny to be alone. "Draco, look. Nellie's right. His eyes are like black holes." Ginny stared down into Tim's eyes. You could stare into them forever. They had this creepy charm in them. He would be a heart-throb when he grew up. Tim snuffled and fidgeted. Ginny tightened her arms around Tim and supported his head with her hand. Tim sneezed and a baby snot bubble popped. Ginny giggled. Tim looked up at her with big inky eyes. He started making happy sounds and kicking his feet. There was another explosion from the kitchen. "FLEUR!!!!!" Bill cried out. "It was not me!" Fleur lied. "I'll go see if everything is okay." Ginny said. "Or else she'll end up setting the house on fire. Will you?" Ginny held Tim out to Draco. "Oh. I don't know, Gin. I don't think I'm good with kids." Draco said. "Draco. Please?" Ginny asked. Tim started blowing spit bubbles, watching them grow bigger, cross-eyed. "All right then." Draco held out his arms. "You hold him like this." Ginny said. She positioned Draco's arms. "Support his head. Give him to me if he gets too fussy. I'll be back." Ginny hurried out of the room. Draco stood up and stared down at Tim. Tim stared up at Draco as he did with Ginny. Tim gave a tiny little laugh. He then yawned, showing pink gums. Tim rolled his tiny body in Draco's arms and clutched a infant handful of his suit. Tim snuffled and fell asleep in Draco's arm. Draco melted.  
  
Note: Long chapter. Makes up for Chapter 10. Okays people! Let's review!  
  
Is this too much mush? Or do you want more? 


	14. Angel Kisses Part 14

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
"I'm back." Ginny said, coming back into the lounge. "Is everything okay?" She asked Draco. "Shhh." Draco said. "He's sleeping." Draco showed Ginny the sleeping baby. "Gin." Draco said, looking at Ginny with pleading eyes. "Draco. Not now, I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said, averting her gaze from his eyes. "All right. You. Want to hold him now?" "I think I should. He just drooled all over you." Ginny said, taking baby Tim from Draco's arms. "Yuck." Draco said, gingerly holding out his suit top. He took out his wand and magicked the baby drool away. Tim woke up from the shifting from warm body to cold air to warm body. He made muffling whiny noises. "What does he want? Does he need a diaper change?" Draco asked, coming over to oversee the whimpering infant. "He doesn't smell." Ginny said. Tim waved his legs in the air and his hands around. His tiny hands latched onto Ginny's left breast and he started to cry. "I think he's hungry." Draco said. "What am I supposed to do?! I can't breast feed him!" Ginny said. "I'll get Nellie." Draco hurried away and Nellie soon came back with Draco. "He usually gets hungry after he's dozed off for a minute or too." Nellie said, taking Tim. "We'll go." Ginny said, dragging Draco out of the lounge.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Dinner was ready. Everyone was seated at the long dining room table. The dining room was festooned with holly and the chandelier sparkled like crystal. "Happy Christmas everyone! Let's eat!" Ginny said to everyone. They all digged in. Ham was passed around, potatoes too. "I could eat all this forever!" Fleur gushed, dumping half of the potatoes that were left on her plate. "Are you sure you want to eat all that?" Bill asked. "Why shouldn't I, William? You want an 'ealthy baby, no?" "BABY??????????????" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley. The roll Ron had bit into fell out of his mouth. "Fleur!" Bill moaned. "BABY????????????????????" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley! William and I are going to 'ave a baby in May!" "MAY?????????????????????????????????????" "You see Mum, we uh.. Got married privately." Bill explained. "We have a house in Egypt." Mrs. Weasley started sobbing. Draco looked at Ginny. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Weasley was comforting Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing. "We were going to tell you.." Bill said. "I'm not mad!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "I'm so happy!" "Oh." Bill said. He sat back. Harry raised his goblet. "To Bill and Fleur." He said. "To Bill and Fleur." Everyone repeated. Just then Tim threw up his carrots. "Timothy!" Nellie said, wiping the white tablecloth clean with her wand. Tim giggled and drooled on his bib.  
  
After dinner and dessert, they all went into the parlor and opened gifts that were distributed amongst the guests. Ginny opened the one that Harry had brought for her. "A book! Thanks." Ginny said, lifting the book from its box. It was book on Wizarding Family, tips included. "I thought. Well, since you're living with Draco, it might be of interest to you." Harry said. "Thanks Harry. I think it will be." Ginny set the book aside. She turned to Draco. "What did you get?" "A red sweater." Draco said, holding up the gift he had gotten from Harry. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Harry said. Ginny then opened Hermione's present. "A crock pot?" Ginny asked. "Not just a crock pot. A wizard crock pot. There's a book full of recipes included." "Thanks." Ginny handed the crock pot to Draco who set it on the floor. Ginny got a long jacket with the fur rim, similar to Fleur's from Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley had knit a sweater for Draco. It was green with a gray D in the center. "Thanks.. Molly." Draco said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes teared up.  
  
**********  
  
After everyone had gone home, Draco sat Ginny down in the Master Bedroom.  
  
"I've got you a present." Draco told her. "So did I." Ginny bashfully replied. They both handed their presents to each other at the same time. "Open mine first." Ginny said. Draco smiled and opened up his present. It was a silver pocket watch. Engraved on the top of the watch was his name. "Open it." She said. Draco flipped open the top of the watch. On the inside cover, was a picture of Ginny. "I love it." Draco said. He bent down and kissed her. "Now open mine." Draco urged. Ginny opened the box. Inside was a velvet case. Ginny slowly propped open the case. "Draco." Ginny whispered as the gold necklace was revealed, with the diamonds snugly placed on every other piece on the necklace. "I thought it would go with your eyes. You deserve the best." Draco said. "I also have something else for you. But I wanted to talk to you first." "Draco, no." Ginny immediately said, setting the necklace down. "Gin! I love you so much. You understand that, don't you?" "Yes I do. I just don't want to!" "Why not Ginny? We're practically married!" "But we're not!" "Do you know what I was thinking when I was holding Tim?" "What." "I was wishing that we still had our daughter. That Tim was ours. Why don't you want to start a family? Is there anything wrong with wanting that?" "No! There's not!" Ginny said. "I don't want to be the pregnant married 16 year old still in school. "You're 17 in February." Draco pointed out. "Just a few months difference! I don't want to!" Ginny started to cry and headed for the door. Draco grabbed her arm. "Virginia. Just listen to me!" Draco begged. "We can wait to start a family. I just want that moment again." "What moment?" Ginny asked. "When you told me you were pregnant. It was the most miraculous thing that ever happened to me. I wanted that baby just as much as you did. I want to try again. I want to be a father." "What do you think I want?" Ginny asked. "I don't know!!! I want you to want what I want!" "Not now!" Ginny said. She ripped her arm free and ran out of the room. She ran to her first room of the house and magically bound the door so Draco couldn't get in. Draco pulled at his hair. "Where's that cat when you need it?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny was crying into the pillow on her old bed. Sophie was accidentally locked in the room with her. Sophie jumped up on the bed, the bell around her collar ringing. Sophie started to purr and kneed Ginny's hair with her paws. Ginny rolled over and picked Sophie up. She stroked the cat's soft fur. "I don't want it. I don't want it." She kept saying to herself. 'That's not true.' Said a voice in her head. "I do not want it!" she firmly said. 'But you do' The voice said. "Yes! I do! Wait, I don't! I don't want it!" 'Admit it'. Ginny almost flung Sophie aside. She set the cat down and raced out of the room. She ran up the stairs to the master bedroom and found Draco, standing in front of the window. Draco turned his head. Ginny raced towards him. "I want it." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I want it." 


	15. Angel Kisses Part 15

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He was shivering cold. He was half lying on top of Ginny. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He must have passed out. He looked around in the dim light trying to find his boxers. He couldn't find them. He slid off the bed, his feet sinking into the cold carpet. He padded across to his dresser and pulled out a new pair and quickly slid them on. He crawled back onto the bed and stared at Ginny. He reached out a hand and fingered her damp hair. Her mouth was slightly open as she slept peacefully. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips. Ginny moaned as she woke up. "Hi." She said, grinning and stretching her arms. "Hey." Draco said back. "You're cold." Ginny said, feeling his arms. "I had to get up to find a new pair of underwear. Where did you stash my first pair?" "I don't know." Ginny said, yawning. "You're cold, too." Draco said, stroking Ginny's cheek. "Want to warm it up?" he asked, a gleam in his eyes. He pulled the covers off Ginny and took off his boxers. "I better hold onto these." He said, leaning down. "Yeah. If you keep this up you'll be out of underwear." Ginny smiled.  
  
It was boxing day morning. Ginny woke up yet again. She tugged off a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She walked into the bathroom and found a brush. She started to brush her hair. The past nights experiences running through her mind. Ginny smiled and looked down at herself. She reached down a hand and placed it over her lower stomach. The door creaked open. Draco poked his head in. "You pregnant?" He asked, staring at her. "I don't know." Ginny asked. "These things take time." "I hope you are." Draco said. "Want me to brush your hair?" "Okay." Ginny handed him the brush. Draco sat on the toilet seat and beckoned Ginny towards him. Ginny sat on his knees. Draco ran the brush through her curly hair. "Want do you want to do today?" Draco asked. "I don't know." Ginny cocked her head. "You?" "I found lots of stuff in the attic." "What kinds of stuff?" "Old baby things. There's a crib we can fix." "Draco. We don't know if we're going to have a baby yet." "We're trying aren't we? You can never be too prepared." "All right. What room should we start in?" Ginny got off Draco's knees and took the brush from him. "I've got a room picked out."  
  
Draco and Ginny got dressed and went down the flight of stairs that led to the Master Bedroom. The first door off to the left was where Draco headed. He opened the door. It was dusty inside. Light streamed through thin pale yellow curtains. There were old crib pieces in the corner. "Was this.." "Yes. It was Aurora's room. We both had this crib. Mine first of course." "So you found all of this in the attic?" "Yeah. I had to use a spell on it to get off all the dust. Should we get started?" "All right." Ginny walked into the room. "I like blue." She said, looking around. "I like pink." "Boy." Ginny said. "Girl." Draco replied. "Green?" Ginny questioned. "Perfect." Draco grinned and kissed her. They began to put together the pieces of the crib. Draco stood it up and turned to Ginny. "Where do you want it?" "Uh. Over there." Ginny pointed to the far corner of the room. Draco slid the crib over to the corner. Ginny picked up the crib lining. "I think we need to go shopping." Ginny said, peering at Draco through a gigantic moth hole. "Nothing better than after Christmas sales." Draco grinned. "Lets finish here first." Ginny suggested. She tossed the crib linings into the hall. Ginny and Draco moved the polished wooden changing table to the side next to the crib. "There's this." Draco said, holding up a tattered mobile. There were pastel dragons and unicorns on the mobile. "We can get a new one. Do we have to get everything from the Muggle World?" "I think so." Draco said. "We had one of those.. Genies." "You mean Diaper Genies?" "Yeah those. I remember my mom told me a story once about Dad when I was born. They had one of those Genies and Mum caught dad asking the Diaper Genie things. Wishes, because he thought a Genie was inside." Ginny giggled. "Do we want to go now?" "Sure."  
  
*************  
  
Draco and Ginny got back late. The car was full of supplies and furniture was on its way. Draco and Ginny had visited a Muggle Furniture store and they purchased a dresser and an armchair for Ginny to sit in the room with the baby. "I think its perfect." Ginny said, reaching up and taking down the yellow curtains and replacing them with the sea-green ones they had just bought. "Everything our baby will need." "What do you want?" "What?" Draco asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean what baby do you want? Boy or Girl?" "I don't know. It really doesn't matter." Draco ran a hand through his hair and stared around at the room. "Come on.." Ginny pressed. "Okay okay. A girl. One that looks like you. A little girl for us." "Too make up for the one we lost or your sister?" Ginny asked honestly. "Neither. So what about you?" "I want a boy. I've been surrounded by them my whole life. I know them like the back of my hand." "You're a girl. You know all about yourself like the back of your hand, too." Draco pointed out. "I know. I just want a boy." "Only time will tell." Draco took her into his arms. "I'm really glad we're together." Ginny said, hugging him. "Me too." They stood there, arms around each other and looked around the furnished room. "Wanna try again?" "Draco." Ginny giggled. "We did it 3 times in one night. Can't you at least wait?" "I could.." Draco teased. "But I don't want to." "Please? For me?" Ginny pleaded. "All right. How about we try again at New Years? That's before you go back to Hogwarts." "Okay then." Ginny snuggled against Draco. "Oh! By the way, did you ever find those boxers?" "No." Draco said. "Good." Ginny smiled and Draco smiled back.  
  
Note: Sorry! This is kinda short, but review anyways!!!!!! No trash, recycle. 


	16. Angel Kisses Part 16

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
Ginny woke up in the middle of the night on New Years Eve. The bed was cold. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Draco wasn't in the bed. Ginny threw the covers off her and found the still there, but now not missing, pair of boxer shorts. She threw them on the floor and got up. She put her robe on and exited the room. She walked down the stairs, feeling the wall. The door to the baby room was slightly ajar. Ginny poked her head in. Draco was asleep in the armchair, the Wizarding Family book Ginny had got from Harry was lying on his chest, going up and down as he breathed. Ginny smiled. She took the book off his chest and looked at it. 'When should I start a family? Chapter 5.' Was the chapter he was on. She set the book on the dresser and knelt by Draco. "Draco." She whispered. He made a snorting noise. Ginny giggled. Draco woke up. "Huh? What?" He asked. "You fell asleep here." Ginny said, brushing hair out of his eyes. "I couldn't sleep upstairs. So I came down here." "Do you want to come upstairs with me now?" Ginny asked, tracing shapes on his chest. "What for?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh come on. Like you don't know." Ginny playfully hit him. "All right. I'll come up." Draco stood up from the armchair and stretched. Ginny ran out of the room, Draco close at her heels. Ginny ran into the Master Bedroom and jumped on the bed. Draco jumped on the bed next to her. "I found the lost pair of boxers." Ginny said as Draco started kissing her neck. "Good. Try to find these." Draco said, taking off his flannel pants. "That's too easy." Ginny said, unbuttoning her nightgown. "You're right." Draco said, kissing her lips. He helped her out of the rest of her nightgown. "You could find your bra." Draco said, reaching around her back. "I can always find it. It's you that can't find your stuff." Draco slid the bra off her shoulders and leaned her back onto the bed. "Do you think you'll get pregnant from his?" He asked, taking off his shirt. "Don't know. That's why were' trying aren't we?" Ginny giggled. "Right." Draco handed her his boxers. "Hide them." He said. "Will do." Ginny threw them off to the side and they landed somewhere. Draco laid down on top of Ginny and pulled the covers over themselves.  
  
It was time again for Ginny to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny walked alongside Draco while he pushed her cart. "Will you write me if you're pregnant?" Draco asked as they turned towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "I will. I'll send it with a school owl." "All right." Draco picked up a strand of her hair and played with the curls. "Are you going to be at Hogwarts for work anytime soon?" "Perhaps." Draco shrugged. They walked through the barrier. "Look! There's Nellie!" Ginny ran forward to greet her friend. Neville was heaving Nellie trunk over to a train car. His hand slipped and it fell on his foot. "Owwwwwww!" Neville cried out. "Are you okay?" Nellie asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Neville said. Nellie turned and saw Ginny. "Hi Ginny!" Nellie said. Nellie had Tim in her arms. He was sucking his thumb. "Hi Timmy!" Ginny said, tickling his stomach. Tim smiled and kicked his feet, drool running out of his mouth around his thumb. "You have a way with children. You and Draco both do." Nellie said, wiping the drool off Tim's face. "Thanks." Ginny blushed. "We're. Kinda trying for a family now." She said. "You are? Best luck for you." "Nellie!" Neville called. "I've got to go. See you on the train." Nellie hurried over to Neville. Ginny went back to Draco. "Your trunk is loaded." Draco said. "Thanks." Ginny put her arms around Draco and hugged him. Draco ran a hand through her hair. The train whistle blowed. "I have to go now." Ginny said to Draco. "I know. I don't want you to go." "I have to." Ginny protested. "Write to me first thing when you get back." Draco told her, kissing her forehead. "I will. Bye." Ginny squeezed his hand and climbed into one of the train cars. As the train started to move, Ginny waved out her compartment window. Draco waved back.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny had been at Hogwarts for over a month now. It was February and her birthday and Valentines Day were approaching. Draco sat in a quiet meeting room at the Ministry of Magic, aiming spit-wads out of his wand at the ceiling. Other Head Council members walked in and Draco put his wand away. "There's a ball at Hogwarts this Valentines day." Announced Brickman. "We're all to attend. It is our honor to be hosting this dance. Headmistress McGonagall is insistent on several activities throughout the school year to bring happiness to the school once again. You're all to catch the Hogwarts Express at 10 am on February 12. That will be all." The wizards and witches in the room got up and left. Draco was so happy he ran down the hall and almost ran into several people.  
  
Ginny stood in the back of the line of the Gryffindors crowded around the bulletin board. "What's going on? Hogsmeade weekend?" Ginny asked Nellie as she emerged from the crowd. "Nope. Valentines Day Ball." "A ball?" "Yeah. I don't know if I'll go. It's no fun going to dances with other guys when you're already married. Or in your case, engaged." "You're right. We can have fun in the common room anyways. It'll be quiet and I can get some studying done." "Yet again, it could be fun just to go. I mean, we don't have to dance, do we?" "No. But I'm just going to stay here." "Gin!!!! You've got to go!!!!!!" Janine yelled in her ear. "I do not!" Ginny said, rubbing her right ear. Janine ran around to the other side of the couch and took Ginny's hands. "Please? It would be fun! Like Nellie said, you don't have to dance." "Oh all right." Ginny took her hands back. "I'll go to the silly thing."  
  
**********  
  
It was February 12h and Draco was on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards Hogwarts. He had his tongue between his teeth and was trying to tape together a present. The paper was crinkled and bunched up by tape in several places. He gritted his teeth and slapped a bow on. He held it out and admired it. He frowned, but stuffed it back in his bag anyways. The dance was in 2days, and Ginny's birthday was in 3 He couldn't wait. He would be concealing himself in his room until the ball. He hoped Ginny would be at the dance.  
  
At the night of the dance, Janine tried several extreme hairstyles. "Do you think this is good?" Janine asked Ginny. "You'll be scaring boys, not attracting them." Ginny said, looking over her shoulder. Ginny put some powder on her nose and applied mascara and a tint of blush. Nellie pulled her red hair back in a pink ribbon that she had gotten from Neville for Valentines day, aside from the note that apologized to her because he forgot where he hid her Valentine's gift and couldn't send it. "This?" Janine asked, clipping her hair at the sides. "Perfect." "I feel too goody-goody." Janine said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Come on." Nellie said, looking at her watch. They went down to the Great Hall along with other students. Mostly girls. The only boys there were the ones with girlfriends and the ones wanting girlfriends. Colin Creevy was wearing a white cape and huge shoes he called 'disco platforms'. It made him considerably taller, but most girls his age were still taller than him. The dance began with a slow song. Boys hung back and girls got mad. They glared at the boys, daring them to come and ask them. Colin Creevy stepped onto the dance floor. "Who wants to dance wit the Disco King?" he yelled. No one answered. Someone coughed. "I will!" Janine said. She ran out and swung Colin around. His platform shoes almost flew off his feet. Kids started to laugh and then came out onto the dance floor themselves. Some danced, some chatted. Nellie and Ginny stood at the back of the crowd. "Poor Colin." Nellie said. "Looks like he got whip-lashed." "Excuse me. Can I have this dance?" someone asked Ginny, tapping her shoulder. "Oh! Um." Ginny turned around. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, stepping back. "Work. We're hosting." Draco said. "Glad to see me?" "Extremely." Ginny hugged Draco tight. He smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" "It was supposed to be a surprise." Draco said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He put a hand on her waist and led her around in a circle. "Your birthday's tomorrow." Draco said to her. "I know. 17 at midnight. Surprised you remembered." "Last year I didn't know what I should have done." "When you said Happy Sweet 16 to me was enough. You didn't have to get me anything." "This year I wanted to." Draco spun her around. "You didn't have to." Ginny said, leaning in to be close to Draco. "Are you allowed to leave the dance early?" "I think so. Why?" Ginny asked. "I have something for you in my guest room." Ginny blushed. "Not just that. I have presents too." Draco tilted her chin up and kissed her.  
  
**********  
  
In Draco's guest room, Draco gave her the badly wrapped Valentine's gift. "It's heavy." Ginny said, lifting up the box. "Open it." Ginny tore of the messy wrapping paper and set it aside. "Oooooh. A box." Ginny teased. "There's something inside." Ginny opened the box. Inside was a gold picture frame. "Draco. There's no picture." Ginny said, lifting the frame from the box." "It's just the first part. It'll hold our wedding picture. You do want a wedding picture, don't you?" "I do. But I have a better idea." Ginny held the frame up to Draco's face. "A family picture first. Me and you. Then we can get another frame for the wedding one." "Sounds good to me." Draco took the frame from her and set it in the box. "What about my other present?" "You'll have to promise me you'll open it on your birthday." Draco said, handing her another box. "I will." Ginny set the birthday present box next to the box with the picture frame. "But you do get an early birthday special." Draco took Ginny's hands and led her to the bed. He leaned her back on the bed and started kissing her. "We're going to do it in a school?" Ginny asked. "Of course." The clock in the room chimed midnight. "Happy Birthday, Virginia."  
  
Note: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all your reviews. Lots of people want girls for Draco. One person suggested twins, a boy and a girl. Stay tuned and find out!!!!!! Review! No trash, recycle. And wish me luck on my finals tomorrow at school!!!!!! 


	17. Angel Kisses Part 17

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Ginny woke up in the guest room. Draco was lying on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Ginny smiled and stroked his hair. Draco's hand snaked up behind her and tugged at a piece of her own hair. Draco's face emerged, grinning from the pillow. "Morning." Draco said. "Morning. Can I open my present now?" "If you want." Draco rubbed his eyes. "No. Not now. I'll wait." Ginny ducked under the covers and snuggled against him. "So when do you have to leave?" "Not until this afternoon." Draco lifted the covers off of Ginny's head. "So my darling. How are you feeling?" "Tired and groggy." Ginny's muffled voice said. "Well. You better get dressed. We can go downstairs and get some breakfast." Draco got out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and got ready. Ginny stole his pillow in the bedroom and hugged it to her chest. It had been the best birthday in her life. When Draco was done, Ginny hurried in and fixed herself up. Together they went down into the Great Hall. "I have to sit at Head Table." Draco said, leaving Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "That's okay." Ginny found a seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. She immediately picked up a slice of bread and poked a hole through it. Across the room, Draco was doing the same. Ginny grinned. "You know, telescopes work better." Manilow said, leaning down to Draco. "I know." Draco stuffed his slice of bread in his mouth. "What happened to you last night?" Janine asked. "I almost got laid by that hot Ravenclaw boy." "Good for you." Nellie said sarcastically. "I went to Draco's guest room." Ginny said, taking another bite of her bread. "And.." "That's none of your business." Ginny said, flushing pink. "Leave her alone." Nellie said to Janine. "Okay!" Janine held her hands up protectively. "I wasn't going to say anything." "Sure. Ginny are you okay?" "I'm getting that feeling again." Ginny whispered to Nellie. "What feeling?" Nellie whispered back. "That tingly feeling." "You mean that tingly feeling that makes you feel like you're going to throw up so you try and you don't so you sit back down and your stomach churns and you throw up and you... End.. up pregnant. Ginny!" "What?" Ginny said, pushing her plate away. "Come with me." Nellie pulled Ginny off of the bench and hurried her out of the hall. Nellie took her into their dorm room in Gryffindor tower. She handed Ginny a clear potion in a glass vile. "Drink it." "Why?" "Just do it." "Where did you get it from?" "I sneaked it out of Madam Pomfrey's medicine cabinet when.." "Oh. Okay. So do I just. Drink it?" "Well, put it in your mouth, swish it around for a minute then spit it back in the vile." "That's gross." "Ginny, do it." "All right." Ginny took the cork off the top of the vile and poured it in her mouth. Her face grimaced and she swished it around in her mouth. Nellie timed her. "All right. Spit it out." Ginny spat the potion back into the vile. "That was so nasty." Ginny said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Nellie was watching the potion. It bubbled and slowly turned a fuchsia color. "Ginny! You ARE pregnant!" "What? That was a pregnancy test?" "Yes it was. Oh! I'm so happy for you!" "I am? I am!!!!!!!" Ginny hugged Nellie. Ginny placed her hands on her lower stomach. "Boy or girl?" "You'll have to wait until it's born to find that out. Should you go tell Draco?" "I should he leaves in the afternoon." "It's still morning." "I know. Its 11:15. I know what his version of afternoon is. Oh, Nellie. Thank you so much!" Ginny hugged her friend again and raced out of the room.  
  
Draco was packing his work files into his bag when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Draco called. Ginny opened the door and poked her head in. "Hey. Where did you go at breakfast?" "Nellie had to show me something." Ginny walked in the room. "You forgot your present." "I did, didn't I?" Ginny walked over and picked up the present that was lying at the foot of the bed with the picture frame. "Open it now." Ginny took the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid. "Draco! It's beautiful!" Ginny lifted a pure silk cloak in an emerald green color. "It goes with your hair and I bet it looks sexy on you." Ginny blushed and held the cloak out to Draco. "Put it on me." Draco took the cloak and draped it around her shoulders. He leaned his head against her neck as he tied the straps. "I'm pregnant." Ginny blurted out. "That's nice." Draco said, nuzzling her hair. "Wait, what?" Draco spun Ginny around so she was facing him. "I'm pregnant!" "Are.. Are you sure?" "100 percent positive." "That's great!" Draco held his hands up to her face and kissed her deeply. "When's it due?" "In 9 months." "That makes it. November." "I guess so." "A fall baby." Draco stroked Ginny's cheek. "Should we tell your parents?" he asked. "They'll go ballistic, but I'll owl them." "I'll send Harvey to you as soon as I get back. It'll make the announcement more formal than coming from a school owl." "Thank you." Ginny rested her face against Draco's chest. Draco suddenly picked her up and set her on the bed. He gently pushed her back. "What are you doing? I'm already pregnant." "I know. I want to listen." "To what? Gurgles?" "Yes. It's our baby, Gin." "All right." Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco leaned his ear down on her stomach. He poked her belly. "Don't!" Ginny said. "Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo." Draco said to her tummy. Ginny giggled. "Stop that! It can't hear you." "It was worth a try." "It was worth all the attempts we made." Ginny smiled and sat up. Draco looked at the clock in the corner of the room. "It's time for me to go. Don't forget, I'll send Harvey." Ginny walked with Draco to the entrance. "Bye." Draco leaned down and kissed her. Ginny kissed his cheek and watched as he got into one of the horseless carriages and was taken to the Hogwarts Platform.  
  
***********  
  
Mrs. Weasley hummed as she dusted the house. She hoped Ginny had received the birthday presents she sent her. Ron and Leila were outside de- gnoming the garden. Arthur, Fred, George, and Percy were at work. Bill was back in Egypt and Charlie was nursing his burned hands as usual in the kitchen, applying layer after layer of burn cream. "Mum! You have an owl!" Charlie called from the kitchen. He came out into the living room with an irritated Harvey in his hands. "Charlie! You're not supposed to be using your hands!"  
  
"They're getting better mum." Charlie handed Harvey to his mother. Harvey had orange burn cream smeared over his feathers. Charlie hung around while his mother opened the letter. Harvey hooted angrily at Charlie and preened his feathers. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's from Ginny. She thanks us for the presents and HOLY DAVY JONES LOCKER SHES PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ginny? Our Gin-Gin? My little sister?" "YES!!!!!!!! What is it with this generation X?" "Uh.... They're all horny bastards?" Charlie shrugged. "Charles! Language!" "Sorry mum." "Imagine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More Weasley's! Weasley grandchildren!!!!" Mrs. Weasley went teary eyed. "Actually mum, Gin's baby will be a Malfoy. I take it Draco's the father?" "Of course he is!" Mrs. Weasley scanned through the rest of the letter. "Their baby is due in November. 6 months after Fleur and Bill will be having their baby. *Gasp!* We can have a double baby shower!!!!!!!!!!" "Mum, when can we? Ginny's at school and Fleur and Bill live in Egypt." "Spring break." Mrs. Weasley said, folding the letter. "It's settled. I write them back right away."  
  
Note: Okay, here I am, a 16 almost 16 ½ year old, so don't diss me about the whole pregnant thing. I don't know how long it takes you to discover you are pregnant. I know some things from Health class, but that doesn't make me a genius. Hope you enjoyed! 


	18. Angel Kisses Part 18

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Ginny was having morning sickness often. She would come to her classes groggy. "It'll be over soon." Nellie said, one day in the common room. "How soon?" Ginny moaned, lying on her back, reading her Standard Book of Spells book. "I would say about.. March." "March? At least its coming up soon. As is Draco's birthday." "Yeah. The 9th, right?" "Right." Ginny rested her hands on her stomach. "I have some maternity clothes." Nellie said out of the blue. "You can borrow them." "Don't you want to keep them?" "No. I'm not ready to have kids with Neville. One right now is enough." "Thanks." "I can get Mrs. Longbottom to send them." "You're Mrs. Longbottom though." Ginny giggled. "I meant the other Mrs. Longbottom." "I knew what you meant. I was just joking. Did you know my mom set up a double baby shower for Fleur and I?" "No. Really?" "I thought she would go ballistic about my pregnancy, but she's really happy." "That's good. I'll go send a letter to Neville's mom now." Nellie went to the Owlrey to send the letter.  
  
*********  
  
Draco was sitting in Ginny's armchair in the baby room. He was reading the Wizarding Family book again. When Ginny had sent Harvey back to him, she told him about the burn cream that was still stuck in Harvey's feathers. Draco had a hell of a time getting the cream out and his fingers were nicked up with bite marks. He wasn't sure about the baby shower. He had never been one to before. When Aurora was born, there had been no baby shower. Draco often found himself in the baby room, looking at the Muggle Newspaper for baby ads. He went out shopping alone at the beginning of March. He stared in the window of a baby store. There were strollers, car seats and other baby needs in the window. He went in. A bell above the door jingled. A lady employee came over. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?" "I'm uh.. Looking for things for babies." "Anything specific?" "I saw the car seats." Draco shrugged. The lady showed Draco all the car seats. Draco fingered the Muggle credit card that was in his pocket. "This one is the ultimate safety car seat." The lady told him all about the car seat. It sounded safe enough, with the price to prove it, and besides. He could always put a safe charm over it with his wand. "All right. I'd like that. Can you show me your carriages? And bassinets? And baby clothes?" The lady grinned.  
  
Draco had stuffed the car full of boxes. He had magically modified the car so it would all fit. The employee lady gave him a weird look, but didn't give it a second glance. The carriage, car seat, and bassinet boxes were in the trunk. Draco had picked out the most neutral of baby clothes in infant sizes. They were green, yellow, and he also bought one pink and one blue. Some were white with some bear called 'Winnie the Pooh' on it. He wasn't sure he wanted his kid wearing 'Pooh' but it seemed harmless. When Draco got back to the manor he put together the car seat and cursed the car verbally when he tried to install in. Michael had to help. When everything was put together, the baby clothes were stored in the dresser. The diapers that had been bought a while ago were under the changing table along with the other necessary supplies. The carriage was folded up in its 'compact' position in the closet in the baby room. The bassinet was placed in the Master bedroom, looking quite out of place in all its pastel glory surrounded by dark greens. He went back into the baby room and fell asleep in the armchair.  
  
*********  
  
It was Spring Break now and Ginny was home at the Malfoy Manor. You could just barely tell she was pregnant. The Weasley clan, minus Bill and Fleur, were at the Manor decorating the baby shower. "It's too pink." Ginny said, watching as Fred and George hung up a pink banner with the word 'Congratulations' on it. "There are blue balloons dear. It's not all pink." "All right, fine." "I hope Bill and Fleur get here okay. Ron, go keep watch for them." Ron sulked towards the entrance hall and kept watch. Leila, Ron's girlfriend, and Mrs. Weasley arranged the presents in a decorative mannor. Mr. Weasley took Draco aside. "I advise you take these." Mr. Weasley handed Draco a pair of earplugs. "They're magically modified so you won't be disturbed. Believe me, with 7 kids, they came in handy." "Thanks." Draco took the earplugs. "Arthur! Come help Percy with the balloons!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Yes dear! On my way." He hurried back into the living room. "They're not here yet, but the guests are." Ron came into the living room with Nellie, Neville, Baby Tim, and surprisingly, Janine. "Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!! This place is huge!" Janine said, handing Ginny her present. "Thanks." Ginny gave the present to Leila who placed it on top of the pile of presents with a flourish. Draco was hanging back watching everyone fuss around Ginny. Percy abandoned the balloons and went to flirt with Janine. Draco smirked. "Um. Draco? Would you want to hold Tim for a while?" Neville nervously asked, holding out his step-son. "Sure." Draco held out his arms. Neville carefully gave Draco Tim. "Thanks. And uh. Congratulations." "Thanks." Draco said. Neville hurried back to help with the balloons that Percy left. Draco looked down at Tim. Tim was staring up at him with his mouth in a little 'O' and his eyes wide. Tim hiccupped. Draco smiled. Tim squinted his eyes at Draco and blew spit bubbles. The doorbell rang. "Ron! I told you to keep watch!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron. "That's okay. I can get it." Draco went with Tim to the door and opened it carefully, cradling Tim in one arm. "We are 'ere!!!" Fleur called, walking into the house. The tower of gifts which was bill came in after her. Draco shut the door with his foot. "Draco! I thought Ginny wasn't due until November! What are you doing with that baby?" "It's not ours. It's Nellie's. I'm babysitting." "Ah! I see!" Fleur flounced into the living room. Bill dumped the gifts on the table. Leila fussed over the gifts while Mrs. Weasley fussed over Fleur. "You're almost due! You look so wonderful, dear!" "Thank you!" Fleur collapsed daintily on the couch, her big belly heaving in front of her. "I can not wait to 'ave this baby!" "Neither can I." Bill sat down on the couch next to her. "She keeps rolling into me in her sleep and it almost suffocates me." "Nonsense! You roll in your sleep." Fleur said. "Can I open my gifts?" "Sure you can." Mrs. Weasley handed Fleur her first gift.  
  
When the party was over, Ginny was left with baby clothes, maternity clothes, a baby monitor, bibs and bottles. Ginny was resting on the couch, trying to relax. Draco came in. "Can I get you anything?" "No. I'm fine." "You look so cute like that." Draco said, sitting on the couch across from her. "Like what?" "Laying down like that. Hands on your stomach." "I can feel it move sometimes." "You can?" Draco stood up and went over to Ginny. He knelt down next to her. "May I?" Ginny nodded. Draco put his hands on her stomach. After a while he felt something bump his hands. "Wicked.." Draco said. "Does it make you feel weird?" "Like I swallowed a snake." "It is one." Draco reminded her. "Not technically. It could be a lion." "We'll see." Draco put his hands on Ginny's stomach again.  
  
**********  
  
It was May and Ginny was eagerly awaiting the arrival of June so she could go home. All she wanted to do was rest and be pampered. She had received a letter from Draco, saying that his mother had sent the news of the birth of Fleur and Bill's baby. It was girl. Morgan Chloe Weasley was born on the 22nd of May. She looked most like her mother, having Veela blood in her. Ron also sent Ginny a letter, saying that their mother was now obsessed with babies and was forcing Percy on blind dates and giving Ron and Leila talks about marriage. That made Ginny smile. Ginny looked down at her rounded belly. She couldn't wait. But she had to. 6 more months to go. Note: YAY!!!!!!! Fleur's baby was born! It was girl! Hurrah! Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!! Stay tuned for a double or a triple posting today, November 26, 2002. I'll be skipping the whole summer vacation bit and get right to the moment you've all been waiting for. The birth of Draco and Ginny's baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No trash, recycle. 


	19. Angel Kisses Part 19

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: If you've seen 'A Baby Story' on TLC you know what will be happening in this chapter. Well, not really. But be warned!!!!  
  
It was November and all Ginny wanted to do was rest. She was as big as the affects of a swelling solution. Draco was at her side every minute of every hour. Ginny was glad she was totally out of school. She had passed her final exams with flying colors, thought apparating did make her tired. The baby often moved around, kicking and causing Ginny irritation. She would snap, then apologize for it. Draco didn't know what he should do. He wanted to be by her, but then he didn't for fear of being yelled at. Then one frosty day, the day of November 18th, Ginny's water broke. "Draco. It's time!" She said. "What for? The news isn't on until 5. Oh!!!! Oh no!!!!!!!! Get in the car! I'll get your bags!" "I can't stand up you nitwit!" "Right. Michael! Bring Ginny's bags to the car! Don't forget the baby bag we packed!" Michael hurried to get Ginny's things while Draco helped Ginny into the car. "Breathe!" Draco said. "I am breathing! I'm not turning blue am I?" "No. We'll be at the hospital in no time." "A Muggle Hospital?" "Of course. St. Mungo's isn't for giving birth." Michael threw the bags in the back seat of the car. Draco clambered in the driver seat. "Hold on." Draco said. He floored the car and they shot out of the driveway and towards the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny had been in the hospital bed for over 3 hours. Draco was nervously pacing outside the room. Ginny's contraction's had gotten worse. Draco ran a hand through his hair and went back into the delivery room. Ginny's hair was damp with sweat, her eyes squeezed shut. "Draco! I hate you!" Ginny said through clenched teeth, her legs propped up on metal. "Now, you don't mean that." Draco said. "I know. But I hate you now." Draco went over to Ginny and stroked her hair. Ginny moaned in pain and her hand felt for his. She squeezed his hand tight, popping several of his fingers. "Ow." Draco said, trying to wrench his hand free, but Ginny drove her nails into his hand. "You're staying here." Ginny said. "Not much longer now." Said the female doctor. Draco wiped sweat from his brow with his free hand. "One more good push." The doctor said. Ginny screwed her eyes closed. Draco stroked her damp hair. Draco closed her eyes and leaned close to the heavily breathing Ginny. "I love you." He whispered. Just as he said it, the baby cried. Ginny let out a gigantic breath and her eyes popped open. The baby continued to cry. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Draco. Draco pried himself free of Ginny's hand and went over to the doctor. The nurse handed Draco a pair of medical scissors. "Right here." The doctor held up the bloody umbical cord. Draco cut it neatly in half. He stared at the bloody and crying baby in the doctor's hands. He looked down between its legs. "It's a boy, Gin! We have a son!" Ginny started to cry. The nurse cleaned up the baby and brought it over to Ginny. Ginny gingerly held the baby. "He has your chin." Ginny said, gazing down at the fussing baby. "He has my nose, too." Draco kissed Ginny's cheek. "You did a wonderful job." "Mason." Ginny said, stroking the baby's head. "We'll call him Mason." "Can I give the middle name?" Draco asked. "Sure." "Lucious." Draco said. "After your father?" "Today would have been his birthday." Draco said. "Mason Lucious Malfoy. I like it." Ginny said. "Hi Mason!" Mason finally opened his eyes. "Look Gin. He has your eyes." Draco said. "So he does." Ginny smiled at Mason. He directly fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON???????!!!!!!!!???????????" Mrs. Weasley roared, running down the hall of the hospital followed by her husband, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron and Leila. Mrs. Weasley stopped by the nursery window and looked at all the babies wrapped in colored clothes with beanies on their heads. "Is that him?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pointing to a baby in blue clothes. "No. It says Robert Grover on the plate on the front of its carriage." Mr. Weasley said. They all looked at the plates for the boys but didn't find any 'Malfoy's. "Where is my grandson????" Mrs. Weasley wailed. Draco came out of a door down the hall, holding Mason in his arms. "My grandson!" Mrs. Weasley rushed down to Draco. Draco grinned and he showed Ginny's family his son. "He's adorable!!!" Leila said. "He looks like Draco." Ron scowled. "He has Ginny's eyes." Charlie said. "Where's Percy?" Arthur asked. Percy was off flirting with the nurses. "You can come in and see her." Draco said. They followed Draco into Ginny's room. "Hey mum." Ginny said. "Gin your son's so beautiful!" "Thank you." Draco gave Ginny her son. "He's been sleeping for a while." Draco said. "He'll probably want to nurse soon." Said one of the nurses, still in the room. "I'm not going to nurse him with all them watching." Ginny said, staring at her mother. "All right. We'll leave. We just wanted to see our daughter's baby." Mr. Weasley steered his wife out of the room. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing. Ginny's brothers said good-bye to her. The nurse left, leaving Ginny and Draco in the room. "He's really beautiful." Draco said, stroking the baby's soft head. Mason opened his eyes from under his blue hospital beanie. He stared up at Draco. "Hi Mason! I'm your father." Draco bent down and stared into Mason's eyes. Mason suddenly spit up on Draco's face. "Oh! Draco! I'm sorry!" Draco wiped his face on the hospital sheets. "What a great way to bond with your son." Ginny laughed. "It's not funny." Draco spat into a Kleenex. Mason was staring up at Ginny. He kept on staring and staring. He stared at Draco, then stared at Ginny some more. He began to cry. "I think its feeding time." Ginny pulled open her hospital gown a little and held Mason up to her breast. He fussed around and then latched on. He made snorkeling noises. He drank loudly. "Why does he get all the fun?" Draco teased. Ginny flushed. "What does it feel like?" Draco seriously asked. Ginny pondered for a moment. "Moo." She said. Draco smiled.  
  
Note: IT'S A BOY!!!!!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!! But what will happen next? Are there plans for more future Malfoy's? A girl perhaps? Please review! No trash, recycle. 


	20. Angel Kisses Part 20

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Draco held open the door for Ginny. Draco had his hands full of suitcases. Ginny walked through the door with the carrier in her hands. Draco set the suitcases on the floor. "Is he still sleeping?" Draco asked, closing the door. "No. He's awake." Ginny set the carrier on the floor and lifted Mason from the carrier. "Welcome home." Ginny said. She lifted Mason onto her shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling. "Let's bring him upstairs." Ginny cradled Mason as she walked up the spiral staircase. She brought Mason into his room and laid him down in his crib. He kicked his feet and waved his hands. "I think he likes it." "Me too." Mason stared up at his parents. Ginny smiled down at him. "I wonder what he thinks of us." "Who are these weird people?" Draco suggested. He wrapped an arm around Ginny. "He's so beautiful." "You're only saying that because he looks like you." Ginny teased. She pulled a blanket over Mason. He still moved under the blanket, tossing and it turning it about. Ginny smiled as the blanket covered Mason's head, and his little hand brushed it away. "Makes you want to have another one, doesn't it?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny frowned. "Draco.." Ginny said. "All right. We can wait." "Good." Ginny smiled. "I just realized." Draco suddenly said. "What?" "I don't know how to change a diaper." "You're joking." Ginny said. "No." "Well. I'll show you how to." Ginny picked Mason up from his crib. She laid him down on the changing table. "Make sure he doesn't fall off." Ginny said. Draco held gently onto Mason's tiny hands. Mason curled his entire hand around Draco's index finger. He smiled. "All right." Ginny showed Draco how to change a diaper. Draco nervously taped the sides of the diaper. "There." Ginny said. She handed Mason to Draco. "I'm going to take a little rest. Think you'll be fine?" "Yeah." "Call me if he gets fussy. He'll probably want to nurse." "All right." Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny. "Bye Masey!" Ginny kissed Mason's head lightly. "Masey?" "He has to have a nickname, doesn't he?" Ginny left the room and went upstairs to the Master Bedroom.  
  
********  
  
Draco came upstairs. Ginny was lying on top of the covers of the bed. Draco sat on the bed and gently rubbed Ginny's back. Ginny woke up. "He fell asleep." Draco said. "Did you cover him up?" "Yes." "Good." Draco unrolled the covers and pulled them over Ginny. She smiled. Draco slid under the covers and laid next to her. "AWAAAAAAAA!!!!! AWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" cried Mason. Ginny moaned and got up. "Stay here. I'll get him." Draco left and went and brought up the crying Mason. Ginny sat up and started to nurse Mason. "He's going to suck me dry one day." Ginny said. Draco sat on the bed next to Ginny and stroked her hair. He got up and went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He came out in his flannel pants, and no shirt. He took the now sleeping Mason from Ginny and brought him downstairs to his room. He came back upstairs. "Thanks." Ginny said. "You're welcome." Draco got into bed and they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"AAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Mason cried. Ginny moaned and started to get up. "No, no. I'll do it." Draco rubbed sleep from his eyes and got up. He went downstairs and picked up the crying baby from the crib. "Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's here." Draco said, holding Mason up to his shoulder and bounced him. The cried subsided. Draco walked out of the room with Mason and downstairs into the living room. Draco stretched out on the couch, holding Mason up. Mason stared down at him with wide eyes. "You look just like me. But with your mother's eyes." He said to Mason. Mason's eyelids drooped. "So tell me. Are you a Slytherin like me? Or a Gryffindor like your mother?" Mason's tiny mouth hung open as he fell asleep. Draco smiled and set Mason on his chest.  
  
Ginny awoke yet again in the night. Draco hadn't returned. She got up and went down to Mason's room. Neither Draco nor Mason were in there. She frowned and left the room. She walked downstairs, and peered into the living room. Draco was asleep on the couch, with Mason asleep on his chest. Ginny smiled. She picked up a thick blanket from a nearby chair and wrapped it over the two. She picked Mason up out from under the covers and brought him back up to his room. She smoothed the light blonde hair on his head before going back upstairs.  
  
Note: sorry! Its too short! At least I updated! Bye! Review! No trash, recycle 


	21. Angel Kisses Part 21

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"I can't do this." Ginny said, pacing in the Master Bedroom of the Malfoy Manor. "Ginny! You look wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, bouncing Mason her knee. Ginny was in the wedding dress that had been Draco's mother. It fit perfectly. Fleur was sitting on the bed next to Mrs. Weasley, Morgan in her lap. "Gin! Even though William and mine's wedding was a small ceremony, I was nervous just the same!" Fleur said. "Thanks." Ginny said. Ginny stared at herself in the floor length mirror. "I look stupid." Ginny said. "Honey you don't look stupid!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I do too." Ginny tugged off the veil. "Virginia Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Mom! Shut up!" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley slowly sat down. Mason gurgled. "I'm sorry Mum. I'm just too nervous." "I know dear. I apologize." There was a knock on the door. Janine opened the door. "They're ready. And Gin, let me tell you. Draco looks so fine!" Janine said. Ginny blushed. "Come on dear. Its time."  
  
********  
  
"That was the most horrible thing in the world." Ginny said, lifting Mason in his small dress pants and shirt into her arms. "Are you glad its over? How do you think I felt?" Draco said, taking Mason from her. "We're married now. Its official." "I don't feel different." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the refreshment table where they were standing. "Good! I wanted to talk to you." Ginny immediately said. "Since you're going to be watching Mason during the honeymoon, you need to know some things. Don't feed him too many carrots or he'll start to turn yellow. Soymilk makes him puke so don't give him that. Cut the celery into tiny bits and when I say tiny, I mean tiny. He likes his green blanket and the stuffed dragon. He won't fall asleep until he has them. Just lay him on his back and he'll get comfortable in a while. I would keep him out of the backyard. He's starting to crawl and might fall down one of the gnome holes. He likes to chew on bread crusts and falls asleep around 2 every afternoon for a nap." "You lost me at soymilk." Mrs. Weasley said. She smiled. "I know Ginny. You made me a list. He'll be fine. Bill and Fleur are staying for a while so he can play with Morgan." "I don't know how he'll fair with her." Draco said, bouncing Mason. Mason giggled and grabbed at his fathers face. "He'll be a good boy, won't he?" Ginny took Mason from Draco. Mason giggled and hid his face in Ginny's shoulder. "We'll miss you." Ginny said, kissing Mason. He fussed, as if he knew they were going to leave him. Fred and George came down the stairs, their arms heaving down with the weight of the suitcases. "The Lexus?" George gasped. "Yes." Draco nodded. They headed outside to the car. "What did you do with the dress Gin?" Draco asked. "It's hanging in the walk in closet. I didn't know what else to do with it." "That's okay. Should we head out now?" "All right." Ginny handed Mason to Draco who kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Can't believe he's almost a year old." Ginny said, handing Mason to her mother. "Have fun you two." Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's waved Ginny and Draco goodbye as they drove out of the horseshoe driveway.  
  
******  
  
"We're here!" Ginny said, coming into the Weasley's home. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the door with Mason in her arms. "Hello, dear! How was Paris?" Mrs. Weasley said, handing Mason to Ginny. "It was wonderful." Ginny said, smoothing Mason's blonde hair. He laughed and hid his face in Ginny's shoulder. Draco smiled and took the baby bag Mrs. Weasley was holding out. "How did he do?" "He was good. Yes you were! You were a good boy! You were a good boy for Gwamma!" "Mom.." Ginny said. "Sorry dear. Fleur and Bill left 2 days ago, but we found some of your old toys for him to play with." "Thanks mom." Ginny hefted Mason up onto her hip. "Remember, if you ever need anything, just owl me." "All right." They left the Burrow.  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen back at the Malfoy Manor. "What's for dinner.. Ginny?" Draco said, seeing Ginny in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. "Hi." Ginny said. Mason was sitting in his height chair, gurgling. "I didn't know you were going to make dinner tonight." "Well.. I felt like doing something... Wifey." "Wifey?" Draco snorted at the word. He wrapped his arms around Ginny. "What are you making?" "Puttenesca sauce. We're having spaghetti." "Smells good." "Want to taste?" Ginny lifted the spoon and held it up to Draco. "Careful, its hot." Draco took a small amount of the sauce in his mouth. "Wonderful." Ginny set the spoon back in the pot and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco leaned down and kissed her softly. "Dada!" Ginny and Draco broke apart. "What was that?" Ginny said. "Dada!" They turned their heads. Mason was bouncing in his height chair, arms outstretched towards Draco. "Dada!" Mason said. "He said his first word!" Ginny said. "He said Da-Da! He knows I'm his dad!" Draco embraced Ginny and they kissed. "Makes you want to have another one, doesn't?" Draco grinned, touching foreheads with Ginny. "No comment." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Up in the Master Bedroom, Draco walked in and closed the door. "Is he asleep?" Ginny asked, pulling down the shades. "Yes." "Give him his bottle?" "Drank it all up." "Good." Ginny turned away from the window. Her eyes locked with Draco's. "What?" Ginny said. "Nothing." Draco said, grinning. "No. Really what's wrong?" "Nothing." Draco shrugged. "All right.." Ginny walked away from the window and past Draco. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "What?" Ginny said. Draco pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her. His greedy hands snaked up to the collar of her shirt and began to unbutton it when from the baby monitor: "AwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Draco sighed and stood up. Ginny sat up and re buttoned her shirt. "I'll be back." Draco collapsed on the bed, tired and horny. He lay there until Ginny got back. "You ready?" He asked. "More than ever."  
  
*********  
  
It was Mason's first birthday. Ginny bundled him up in fall outfits and brought him outside to the car. "You ready?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. She set Mason in his car seat and went up front with Draco. They drove far and stopped outside a small cemetery. It was windy and flowers people had left on graves were scattering petals. Ginny followed close behind Draco as they weaved through the graves. Draco finally stopped. "This is it." He said. He stooped down and brushed dirt off a grave. He sat crouching in silence. "He would have been 50 today. Mother would have given him a hard time." Draco said. He looked towards the other grave. Ginny handed him the flowers she was holding along with Mason. Draco divided the bouquet and set the flowers on the graves. Draco stood up and stared down at the graves. Two of the white roses blew in the wind, colliding with each other between the graves. The wind rustled the trees. Mason yawned and snuggled against Ginny. There was a long pause of silence as the wind rustled through the trees. "I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Draco looked up at her. "Really? Again?" "Yes." Ginny clutched Mason to her chest. "We're going to have two kids." She said softly, looking down at Mason. Draco stepped closer to her. "I'm glad." Draco said. He kissed her cheek. "What do you think it is this time?" He asked. "I don't know. But I have this feeling... Like I did the first time. The very first." "A girl?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. "Only time will tell." They left the graveyard.  
  
Note: EEEEEEE!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get up! Review! 


	22. Angel Kisses Part 22

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"Mason! Get back here!" Ginny yelled. Mason streaked through the upstairs in all his naked glory, leaving wet footprints behind him. He laughed and shrieked and ran faster.  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled.  
"What? What is it?" Draco came running out of the living room.  
"He escaped from the tub." Ginny said. Mason was crawling down the stairs, his little bum in the air.  
"Again?" Draco went up the stairs and picked Mason up.  
"Da!!!!!" He said and grabbed at Draco's cheeks with wet palms.  
"I don't know why he insists on escaping." Ginny said, taking Mason from Draco. She wrapped him a towel she was carrying.  
"He's like a dog. He doesn't like baths." Draco said.  
"I knew it was too good to be true when he learned how to walk, and then run." Ginny said. She rubbed Mason's wet head and he whimpered and tried to get the towel off his head. Then, the doorbell rang.  
"Who could that be?" Ginny asked, rubbing Mason's arms. Draco walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hello Draco."  
"Grandma?"  
  
**********  
  
"Grandma? Grandma Clarisse?" Draco said.  
"Of course Draco. Now be a gentleman and let me in." Draco stepped out of the way and let the woman in. She was almost as tall as Draco and had dyed blonde hair. Clarisse looked at Ginny. Ginny stared back.  
"And who is this Draco?" Clarisse asked, giving Ginny a look over.  
"This is Virginia. My wife." Draco said. Clarisse glared at Draco. He shrank back.  
"I take it that brat is yours?"   
"That brat is our son. Mason." Draco said icily. Clarisse walked over to Ginny and stared at Mason. He stared back.  
"He looks like you." Clarisse said.  
"Yes. I am aware of that. Would you like some tea Grandma?"  
"About time you offered something Draco. Just like your father."  
"Ginny, will you take my grandmother to the parlor?"  
"Sure." Ginny led Draco's grandmother to the parlor. Draco came in the parlor with a tray with a kettle of tea and a cup. Draco set it down on the coffee table. Draco took Mason from Ginny.  
"I'll go and dress him." Draco said. Draco started to leave the room when.  
"Stand up straight, girl." Clarisse barked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Draco. Draco shrugged. Ginny stood up as straight as she could.  
"How far along are you?" Clarisse demanded.  
"Just 6 months." Ginny said slowly.  
"How old is the other?"  
"One and half years."  
"Hmmmmmm...." Clarisse stared at Ginny again.  
"Another boy." Clarisse picked up the tea kettle and poured herself a cup.  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.  
"It's a boy."  
"How do you know?" Ginny sat down.  
"It's obvious. When my daughter was pregnant with Draco, mothers can tell these things. If you were having a girl, you would be carrying lower."  
"Oh. So you're Draco's Mother's Mother?"  
"Yes. Narcissa was my daughter."  
"Why did you come?"  
"Narcissa's birthday of course. Its next week. I came to visit her grave."  
"We visited the graves on Mason's birthday." Ginny said.  
"When was that?"  
"November 18th." Ginny said, looking down at her hands.  
"The 18th? Lucious' birthday? Did you two plan that?"  
"She was 3 days late." Draco said, coming into the parlor.  
"I see. Draco, I hope you're ready to have two boys in the house."  
"What?"  
"I'm having a boy." Ginny said.  
"How do you know?"  
"Very simple. As I was explaining to Virginia, if she was carrying low, it would have been a girl. But she's not. It's like your mother when she was pregnant with you."   
"Hmmm." Draco said. He went and sat down to Ginny and started to hand her Mason when Clarisse came over and snatched him up.  
"Come to your grandma." Clarisse said. Mason whined.  
"Come now." Clarisse said, bouncing Mason on her lap. Mason went quiet and sat still.  
"There." Clarisse said and smoothed Mason's drying hair. He whimpered and tried to escape.  
"Grandmother. Do you have a place to stay?" Draco said, going and taking Mason from his grandmother.  
"Of course!" Draco passed Mason on to Ginny. Mason sat still in her lap.  
"You're not staying here Grandmother."  
"And why not?"  
"Because. You came unexpectedly, treated my family bad, and this is MY house!"  
"Your house? You're not even of age! It's still owned by your late father."  
"No its not grandmother. If you had been here after the death, you would have heard the judge reading the revised will he had received a day before the suicide. Saying that the house was mine. Everything in it! Anything they owned was mine."  
"Well. I would have expected more from you, Draco Alowicious Malfoy!" Ginny snorted. Bad timing for the heat of the moment.  
"Grandmother." Draco said, breathing heavily through his nose. He pointed towards the door. "Leave my house. Now."  
"You're just like your father." Clarisse spat. "A fool!" She stomped to the door, flung it open, and slammed it shut. Ginny set Mason on the floor and went up to Draco and hugged him.  
"I'm proud of you." Ginny said. Draco smiled.  
"What a lady. She gives my mother a run for her money. Alowicious..." Ginny giggled.  
"It's not funny. It was my great grandfathers name." Draco said, going a bit pink.  
"Oh!" Ginny gasped, she laid a hand on her stomach.  
"He kicked!" Ginny laughed. Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and gently laid a hand on her belly. Mason crawled over to them and hugged Draco's leg.  
  
  
Note: I know its short, but it was a really quick/cool idea. Enjoy! Please Review! No trash, recycle! 


	23. Angel Kisses Part 23

Angel Kisses  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Draco and Ginny walked out to the pond with Mason between them. He toddled along holding each of his parents hands. When they reached the pond, Mason broke away from his parents and peered happily in, mouth in a little 'o'." Draco knelt down next to Mason, holding him back from climbing into the pond.  
"Can you say 'fish'?" Draco asked.  
"phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht." Mason attempted. Draco smiled and smoothed Mason's hair. Mason reached in the pond, trying to get to the fish.  
"Don't hurt them." Ginny said, taking Mason's hands out of the pond and wiping them on her skirt. Ginny then walked over to the bench and sat down.  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked, taking Mason's hands out of the water again.  
"I don't know." Ginny said, putting a hand on her big belly. She winced in pain. Draco picked Mason up and hurried over to Ginny.  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital." Draco said. He struggled to keep a hold of Mason and help Ginny up. Draco put a hand to Ginny's forehead.  
"You're running a fever." Draco said.  
"What about Mason?" Ginny asked between heavy intakes of air.  
"We could leave him here with Michael." Draco suggested. "Michael!" Draco called.  
"Yes, sir?" Michael asked, apparating to them.  
"I'm taking Ginny to the hospital. I need you to watch Mason."  
"But sir!"  
"Please!" Draco said, handing Mason to Michael. He ran upstairs to get some things for Ginny. Michael held Mason out like he was holding a bomb.  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" Michael asked Ginny.  
"Never mind Michael. We'll take him." Ginny took Mason. Draco thundered down the stairs.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked Ginny.   
"We're bringing him." Ginny firmly said. Draco chewed his bottom lip.  
"All right, all right." Draco threw the suitcases in the trunk. He took Mason from Ginny and put him hurriedly in his car seat. He helped Ginny in the car. And they were off to the hospital.  
  
********  
  
Draco was lounged on a couch outside Ginny's labor and delivery room with a sleeping Mason in his arms. Draco sighed deeply and looked down at Mason. Mason was sucking his thumb, mouth hanging open slightly. Soon he would be a father again. He would have two kids with the woman he loved more than life itself. Draco looked at the clock across from him. It was almost 1 in the morning. They had been at the hospital for just about 8 hours. The doctors kept Draco out of the room. He sighed again and shifted the sleeping child in his arms. His eyes drooped lower and lower when the sound of the click of a door opening drew his attention.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" asked a nurse. Draco sat up.  
"Yes?"  
"You can come in now."  
"Is she okay? What about the baby?" The nurse smiled.  
"They're both fine." Draco grinned. He walked past the nurse. The nurse closed the door after him.  
"Hi." Ginny weakly said from the bed.  
"Hi." Draco said. His eyes were concentrated on the white bundle in Ginny's arms. Ginny tipped her arms, allowing Draco to see the baby.  
"It's a boy. Your grandmother was right." Ginny softly said.  
"He's beautiful. Just like Mason was." Draco said, kissing Ginny's head.  
"Would you like to name him?" Ginny asked.  
"Me?" Draco squeaked. Ginny smiled. She pulled back the blanket on the new baby's head. There was a small tuft of reddish hair.  
"Well would you look at that." Draco said softly amazed. "It's a male you!" Ginny quietly giggled, tired from the delivery.  
"Look closer." Draco leaned in so close he could feel the sleeping baby's breath on his face.  
"He has my nose." Draco said. "It's so small and pointy."  
"Before Mason was born you said you wanted a child that looked like me. He's the closest thing we've got. So are you going to name him?"  
"What? Oh yeah." Draco stroked his new son's plump red cheek.  
"Hmmm. Brandon." Draco said.  
"Brandon?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah. Brandon seems like a good name. He just seems like a Brandon."  
"Brandon it is then."  
"What about a middle name?" Draco asked. Ginny giggled.  
"Alowicious." Ginny laughed.  
"No." Draco said.  
"Why not? It's yours." Ginny giggled some more.  
"What about Philip?" Draco changed the subject of his embarrassing middle name.  
"Brandon Philip Malfoy. Deal." Ginny grinned. Draco grinned back. Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny soon broke the kiss and looked down. Brandon had opened his eyes.  
"Draco........" Ginny said. But Draco couldn't answer. He was staring into Brandon's eyes. They were just like his.  
  
***********  
  
3 years later, Mason was 4 going on 5 and Brandon was 3. A matured Draco and Ginny watched their sons coloring in a wizard coloring book.  
"Hey! You colored outside the line! Why are you coloring my hair green? Stop that!" The pictures yelled at Mason and Brandon. Mason laughed.  
"Hey mum, like my picture?" Mason asked, holding up his coloring book. He had colored the picture of the gnomes staring at the Muggle garden gnomes. The gnomes in the picture kicked and tipped over the Muggle gnomes.  
"You colored it wonderful." Ginny said. She held open her arms and the little Draco ran into them.  
"I love you mum!" Mason said.  
"I love you too, Mason." Ginny said, patting his blonde head.  
"Will you hang it on the refrigerator?" Mason asked.  
"Sure." Ginny took the coloring book and closed it, setting it next to her.  
"Dad, you want to color one with me in my animal book?" Mason asked, holding up another wizarding coloring book.  
"Okay." Draco got down on the floor and picked up some crayons. Ginny got on the floor too and sat next to Brandon. Brandon had colored way out of the lines and the pictures sulked.  
"That's very pretty. Mummy's little artist." Ginny said, picking Brandon up into her lap. Brandon squealed and laughed.  
"I drew stars on his shirt." Brandon said, pointing to the wizard with huge misshapen stars on his shirt.  
"Lovely." Ginny ran her hand through Brandon's yellow orange hair. It had gotten a mixture of blonde and red as he got older. Ginny looked over to Draco and Mason who were coloring in the animal book. Draco looked up and saw Ginny watching. He grinned. Ginny smiled back. That when she noticed what they were coloring. Draco was using a variety of green crayons and coloring a snake that hissed and snapped its mouth as it was colored. And Mason.... Mason was coloring a lion. The lion flicked its tail and roared. Every time it roared, Mason would laugh.  
"I like lions." Mason said to his father as they continued coloring.  
"Why is that son?" Draco asked.  
"I just do. They're brave and strong. You know what dad?"  
"What?" Draco asked, still coloring neatly.  
"You remind me of a lion. You're really strong and really brave." Draco looked at Mason. Mason was grinning. Draco slowly smiled back. Then he looked at Ginny. Ginny turned her head and looked away. She gasped.  
"Brandon!" She said.  
"Look mum! Kitty pretty!" Brandon was struggling to hold Sophie.   
"Brandon! What did you do to the cat?" Ginny asked.  
"I colored her with Magic Markers." Brandon innocently said. Ginny took Sophie from Brandon. Sophie yowled and struggled, her white fur smeared with blue and red and green.  
"Brandon, you shouldn't color the cat." Draco said sternly.  
"I'm sorry. But she was white like paper!"  
"Well, that may be true, but paper is to be colored on, not cats." Ginny said.  
"I'm... I'm.... Sorry!!!!" Brandon started to sob and blubber.   
"It's okay. I'm not mad." Ginny said. "Stop crying." Brandon slowly stopped crying.  
"Re-Really?"  
"Yes. Now. Why don't you two go get ready for bed." Brandon wiped his face with his sleeve and hugged his mother's leg.  
"I love you." Brandon said.  
"I do too." Ginny smiled. "Now scoot you two." Mason and Brandon ran up the stairs to their rooms to get their pj's on. Ginny took out her wand and wiped away the color from poor old Sophie's fur. When she was clean, Sophie ran off to the kitchen. Ginny went around picking up the crayons and markers and putting them in their boxes. Ginny closed the coloring books and set them with the crayons and markers in a basket. The boys thundered back down.  
"Can we have a story dad?" Mason begged.  
"Did you brush your teeth?" Draco asked.  
"Yes! See?" The boys both grinned for their father.  
"All right. Whose room should we read in?"  
"Yours!" Mason and Brandon said, pointing to their parents. Draco and Ginny looked at each other. Family tradition was broken already in the new Malfoy household. And this being the first time suggested...  
"All right. But behave." Ginny said, she picked up Brandon and carried him up to the Master Bedroom.   
"Wow!" Mason said. He ran over to the bed and jumped on it.  
"Wicked! This is bouncy! Bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy!"   
"No jumping." Draco said, catching Mason and setting him on the floor.  
"What story do you guys want?" Draco asked, sitting on the bed. His sons crowded around him.  
"Tell us the one about Hogwarts."  
"There are a lot of those." Draco said. Mason flopped on his belly on the deep green sheets.  
"Did you and mum meet at Hogwarts?" Mason asked.  
"Yes." Draco said. Brandon crawled in his lap.  
"Tell us that dad." Brandon said. "Please?"  
"Yeah! Please! And Mum can fill in the places Dad edits out." Ginny blushed.  
"Now boys..." Ginny said. "Do you want a story or not?"  
"Story!" the boys said.  
"All right. How me and your mother met. Where shall I start?"  
"Flourish and Blotts." Ginny said.  
"No." Draco said.  
"YES!" the boys squealed.  
"All right. We met in Diagon Alley at the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. I knew Ginny's older brother."  
"Uncle Ron!" Brandon said.  
"What about Aunt Leila? Did you know her then?" Mason asked.  
"No. On with the story. My dad and Ginny's dad didn't like each other much and.... Anyways. I said that Ginny was Harry Potter's girlfriend." The boys giggled behind their hands and peeked at their mom. Ginny was pink.  
"Well, after that. A couple of years went by and all I did was tease Ginny and her brothers. Me and my friends got a kick out of it. Until one year. When I, lets say, got 'tired' of always teasing her. Call it a change of heart. So we started meeting each other through out the castle secretly. Both our parents would kill us if they knew this was going on. But in the end, they dealt with it.   
So as the story ends, we became really close during the battle against the evil Lord Voldemort and then when it all was over and I learned my parents had died, we became closer than ever and I asked Ginny to live with me. So she did and then we had you Mason."  
"Yay! Me!" Mason said. "Mum says I was con----con----"  
"Conceived." Ginny said.  
"Yeah. That. At Hogwarts." It was Draco's turn to go pink.  
"Yes. That's true. And then we got married and had Brandon. And here we all are. Now off to bed." Draco stood up.  
"Awwwww!" Brandon said.  
"Come on. I'll tuck you in." The boys hugged Draco, saying goodnight and went with Ginny to their rooms. Ginny came back after tucking them in to find Draco ready for bed, in bed, with a candle lit.  
"Draco." Ginny said.  
"Virginia." Draco replied. Ginny blushed but crawled in bed with him anyways.   
"You're a good story teller." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"You're a good mother." Draco pulled the top comforter over them. Ginny and Draco played around under the covers laughing and kissing. Draco was just reaching under Ginny's shirt when.  
"Mum? What are you and Dad doing?" came Brandon's voice from the doorway.  
"We're uh... Playing 'Zoo'" Draco's muffled reply came from under the sheets.  
"Can I play?"   
"No Brandon. Its just for grown-ups." Ginny said. She emerged from under the covers.  
"What did you want?"  
"Nothing. Goodnight." Brandon left the room. Draco came out from the covers.  
"Phew! That was close." Draco said. "It was one thing when they were babies, but now that they're older it gets harder and harder to have sex when they're around."  
"You're right." Ginny said, smoothing her hair. "So Mr. Zookeeper. What do we do now?"  
"Why don't we feed the animals?" Draco said. He threw the covers over them again.  
  
Note: I know! I didn't put a warning. It just.... Came up. Forgive me! Happy New Year everyone! Please Review! No trash, recycle. 


	24. Angel Kisses Part 24

Angel Kisses  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
"There we go! Now don't we look handsome?" Ginny said, who had finished tying a bowtie around Mason's neck. She turned him around and made him face the full length mirror in the master bedroom.  
  
"Mum, do I HAVE to go to school?" Mason whined.  
  
"Of course you do! You're 6 years old. Time for you to start." Ginny stood up. "Now go show your father." Mason sulked out of the room. Ginny quietly followed him down. She poked her head in Brandon's room. Brandon was napping on his small kiddie bed, snuggling his tattered dragon stuffed animal that had once been Mason's.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny spun around.  
  
"Checking on the kids." Ginny told Draco. Draco slid an arm around her waist.  
  
"Do you want me or Michael to drive Mason to the school?"  
  
"Lets all go. Michael can watch Brandon, make sure he you know... breathes." Ginny slightly smiled.  
  
"All right. I'll get the car." Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed down the stairs. Ginny pulled on Brandon's door, half closing it.  
  
"Here's your backpack." Ginny said, slipping a polyester strap Digimon backpack on Mason's back. Mason had specifically picked it out. Ginny then handed Mason a brown paper bag.  
  
"And here is your lunch." She said. She kissed Mason on the forehead. "Let's go."  
  


* * *

  
Draco's eyes kept looking into the rearview mirror, watching Mason fidget in his school clothes. He felt his eyes tear up, like every parent does when their kids first go to school. He blinked rapidly, as no one would see. It was quiet all the way to Piccadilly Academy.  
  
"Park, I want to walk him in." Ginny told Draco. Draco nodded and pulled into the parking lot. He found a spot amongst many vans. Ginny got out of the car and opened the door for Mason. Mason climbed out and took his mothers hand. Draco got out of the car and looked on, casually leaning against the hood of the Mercedes. Ginny walked with Mason to the main doors where the teachers waited to meet their students. Ginny shook hands with the teacher, a young blonde woman. Draco was tearing up again. He turned his head and rubbed at his eyes with his hand. As he drew his hand away, he saw a man standing next to one of the red vans in the lot. He looked oddly familiar, with black hair and thin wired glasses. The man looked back at him. Draco turned away. Ginny was talking with some other parents and a few boys had congregated around Mason.  
  
"Well well well... If it isn't the famous Draco Malfoy, attending the first day of school at Picadilly Academy. They didn't fail you at Hogwarts, so why return to be educated?" said a voice next to Draco. Draco frowned and turned. It was the man with the wired glasses.  
  
"Potter?" Draco said, trying not to sound surprised.  
  
"I had a feeling it was you." Harry said. "I'd recognize that lean anywhere." Harry pointed to the car.  
  
"Oh... Well... Did that Godfather of yours send you here to get re-educated?" Draco shot back, smiling slightly.  
  
"Nah. Thought the kid needed another hobby." Harry said shrugging. Draco started to stutter.  
  
"You... You've got a kid here too?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. That's why we're all here, aren't we? What are you now? The janitor?"  
  
"No... I've got a kid here too... You never told me you had kids."  
  
"Never got the chance."  
  
"Well you don't seem surprised that I have one." Draco stated.  
  
"Two exactly according to Ron." Harry stretched.  
  
"Brandon's only 4."  
  
"Boys, eh? As for me, that vixen's mine." Harry pointed to a small little girl holding a woman's hand, looking very bored. She kept tugging at her Disney Princess backpack. Draco almost choked.  
  
"That... That... That's.... Her---"  
  
"Yeah. That's Hermione." Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You named the kid that too?"  
  
"Oh no no no! Her name is Hannah."  
  
"Ah. I meant is that... woman... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Hannah has allergies so I think 'Mione is going over the medicine instructions."  
  
"Same grade? First?" Draco started fiddling with his jacket.  
  
"Yup. I think Hermione's done. I take it I'll see you at Parent/Teacher night."  
  
"Right." Draco nodded. Harry stuck out his hand. Draco paused while he looked at it, before shaking it.  
  
"See you around." Harry walked back to the van and held open the door for Hermione, who walked right past Draco without noticing him. Ginny came back not too much later.  
  
"Well..." Ginny said. She sighed heavily. "His teacher seems really nice."  
  
"Very popular I see." Draco teased. Ginny looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. They just tromped over and started introducing themselves."  
  
"Are they going in now?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
"Not immediately. In a few minutes I suppose. I want to wait... Draco?" Ginny cut herself off as Draco hurried up to his son, now standing awkwardly in line.  
  
"Daddy?" Mason asked, seeing his dad.  
  
"Ah! You must be Mr. Malfoy!" Said the Teacher.  
  
"Yes, um, hi." Draco hurriedly said to the teacher. He bent down to talk to his son.  
  
"Son, do you see that girl over there?" Draco put an arm around his son and turned him. He pointed with his other hand.  
  
"Yes. I thought girls had cooties. That's what Jake told me."  
  
"Who's Jake?"  
  
"Him." Mason pointed to one of the boys who had crowded around him.  
  
"Well... Ask that girl her name and if she has any brothers or sisters."  
  
"Why?" Mason whined. Draco furrowed his brow at his son. Mason shuffled off.  
  


* * *

  
Mason walked up to the girl swinging her legs on a bench off to the side of the line.  
  
"Hi." Mason said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Hannah Louise Potter. What's yours?"  
  
"Mason.. Mason Lucious Malfoy. Do you have cooties?"  
  
"No. Cooties are a non-existent virus that many little boys claim live in the epidermis of girls."  
  
"What?" Mason scratched his head. "Um... Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
"No. I wish... I asked my mom that the other day. You know, where babies came from and if I could get a brother or sister."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said the stork brings babies."  
  
"Well...." Mason turned and looked at his dad. He turned back to Hannah. "Bye." Mason ran off back to Draco.  
  


* * *

  
"What did she say?" Draco pressed. Mason took a deep breath.  
  
"Her name is Hannah Louise Potter and she doesn't have any brothers or sisters but she wants one and she asked her mom if she could have one and her mom said babies come from storks. And she doesn't have cooties cuz she says they don't live on a girls epi...epi....epipermous." Draco smiled.  
  
"I'll see you at 3:00." Draco said, rubbing his son's head. Draco walked back to Ginny at the car.  
  
"What was that all about? And who were you talking to? Who was he talking to?"  
  
"Oh.... Just an old friend..." Draco said, getting into the car.  
  
"Who?" Ginny pressed.  
  
"A Mr. Harry Potter." Draco said.  
  
"NO!" Ginny said. "Was that his... Daughter?"  
  
"Yup." Draco turned to Ginny once they both were buckled in. "Her name is Hannah. And according to Mason, Hannah's mother..."  
  
"Hermione." Ginny said.  
  
"Right. Hermione says babies come from storks." Draco raised an eyebrow. Ginny broke into a fit of grown up giggles.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup." Draco started the car.  
  
"Its not right using our son as gossip bait." Ginny said, touching Draco's arm lightly.  
  
"I know..." Draco sighed. "I couldn't help it!" He shook his head.  
  
"The stork..." He said, under his breath.  
  
Note: Wow.... I haven't written for a while. Short but sweet. Sweet yet funny. Please review! No trash, please recycle! 


	25. Angel Kisses Part 25

Angel Kisses  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
A few weeks later, it was time for Parent/Teacher conferences.  
  
"I can't wait to talk to Hermione." Ginny giddily told Draco as they drove in the late afternoon to Piccadilly Academy. "Its such a strange coincidence our kids are in the same class."  
  
"Imagine that." Draco said. He turned his head and grinned at Ginny. They pulled into the parking lot of the school. Draco and Ginny walked into the school.  
  
"Where do we go?" Draco asked as they walked down the halls of the school, passing other parents along the way.  
  
"To Miss Anderson's room." Ginny said. A couple of doors down a brightly lit hallway with construction paper drawings taped up, they found the door. A laminated construction paper apple was hung on the door's window, with 'Miss Anderson' written on it with a Sharpie. They went inside. Miss Anderson was sitting at her desk talking with someone's parents. Others waiting looked at the artwork on the wall and the Chubs, the class hamster.  
  
"Ginny!" a feminine voice called. Hermione and Harry were near the reading corner of the room.  
  
"Come on Draco!" Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to where the Potter's were. Ginny and Hermione embraced.  
  
"Wow! It's so great to see you guys!" gushed Hermione. She had definitely grown out of her bookworm looks. Hermione surprisingly beamed at Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said.  
  
"Hi." Draco said.  
  
"We left Hannah with Sirius." Hermione told them. "I just know he's going to get her McDonald's even though I strictly told him not to." Harry just stood there and smiled with a hand on the small of Hermione's back.  
  
"We left Brandon and Mason with Michael. He's become quite the babysitter for a butler!" Ginny said. "It comes in handy when we need to run an errand really quick and we don't know how long we'll be gone."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled some more.  
  
"Lets go look at our kids artwork." She said. She and Ginny hurried off, leaving Draco and Harry behind in the book nook. They stood there awkwardly, before sitting down uncomfortably in the plastic Fischer Price chairs provided in the nook for the kids.  
  
"How are things in your department of the Ministry?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Slow. I do office work and don't travel as much. I have to spend more time at home." Draco solemnly answered.  
  
"Hmmm." Was Harry's answer. More silence followed.  
  
"How are the kids?" Harry attempted conversation again.  
  
"Fine. Mason seems to like school okay."  
  
"Hannah likes school, too... Hey, um, have your kids shown any... you know... Signs?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Signs? My children are human, they don't make crop circles."  
  
"No no." Harry lowered his voice. "Magic." He said.  
  
"Oh!" Draco said. "Not that I've really noticed. Brandon's too young and Mason's never really gotten angry. When I was young, whenever I was mad, I could make things happen without a wand."  
  
"I once turned my teacher's wig blue. And ended up on the school roof." Harry said. Draco smirked.  
  
****************** "Look Gin!" Hermione told her old friend. "Our husbands are getting along!" They both looked up from the starched pieces of paper, and at their husbands across the room.  
  
"Imagine that." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"How did you ever manage that? I don't believe I'll ever figure that out." Hermione shook her head and looked back at the watercolor painting.  
  
"Neither will I." Ginny said. The ladies both laughed. The conversation quickly turned to the subject of kids.  
  
"You only have one little girl. Have you and Harry talked about adding on?" Ginny said. Hermione shook her head a little.  
  
"Hannah is wonderful. I was an only child. And Harry was somewhat himself an only child. We're happy with what we have. Hannah does often ask for a brother or a sister. We just don't know yet." Hermione ended with a small shrug of her shoulders. "What about you?"  
  
"Draco's wanted a girl since the very beginning. We thought Brandon would be a girl, but well... You know how that turned out. With Mason in school and Brandon heading into pre-school next year, we've strayed away from the subject." "The Potter's?" called Miss Anderson. Hermione set down Hannah's painting of various trees and a squirrel that looked like a cat.  
  
"It was great seeing you Gin. We should talk another time." Hermione grouped with Harry and they went to talk to the teacher. Draco soon joined Ginny at the piles of art stacked up on the counters of the classroom.  
  
"Have fun?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was okay." He said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I think you're getting chummy with your old enemy." She said.  
  
"Old? He's still my enemy." Draco said quickly. It was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay fine. He's not so bad." Draco admitted. Ginny gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek. Draco blushed.  
  
***************  
  
Later that night after the kids were put to bed, Ginny decided to break the ice while they turned down the covers on the bed.  
  
"Draco do you want another baby?" She asked. Draco paused in mid fluff of the pillow he was holding.  
  
"Wh- what?" He asked.  
  
"Do you want another baby?" She asked again, putting emphasis on each word this time.  
  
"What brought this up?" Draco said, averting his eyes from hers and continuing to fix pillows.  
  
"Hermione and I talked about our families at the conferences today." Draco gritted his teeth. 'Women and babies' he thought.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"Well... I remembered what missing. From our family." Ginny climbed into the bed and started to cover herself up.  
  
"Nothings missing. Its fine the way it is." Draco said sternly, climbing into bed after her.  
  
"You want a daughter." Ginny said, slightly upset at Draco's tone. "We don't have one. I know you want one. You just don't want to admit it. Just because you don't want to seem like a sensitive family man and you want to act macho doesn't mean—"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Draco said. He took Ginny's hands as they sat, facing each other, on the bed.  
  
"All right. Fine. I admit that I would like a daughter."  
  
"HA!" Ginny said, poking a finger in his face. Draco lowered her hand.  
  
"I just didn't say anything since you seemed content with our family. I thought I'd have to go my entire life without one, so I gave up on the subject." Draco pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny snuggled into him.  
  
"So you want one?" She asked. Draco rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Yes." He truthfully answered.  
  
"Is the door locked?"  
  
"Um... I think so- whoa!" Draco said as Ginny pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
*****************  
  
A few weeks later, Ginny was up early with Mason and Brandon on a glorious Saturday morning. They begged for sugary cereals and cartoons, so Ginny sat with them in the family room. The Muggle channels worked exceptionally well and the boys enjoyed watching Cartoon Network. Draco came down in pajamas in a robe later, his blonde hair tousled, with 5 o' clock shadow. Lines of age slightly showing on his somewhat still young face.  
  
"Hi Daddy! Watch Batman Beyond with me!" Brandon demanded.  
  
"In a minute Brandon, honey. Mum wants a word with Dad." Ginny stood up and walked out of the room with Draco. They walked into the next room over.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." Draco said, kissing Ginny's forehead. Draco yawned. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"What is it? You know Brandon's going to come in here any second asking for me to watch cartoons with him again." Draco said.  
  
"Remember our last serious conversation?" Ginny said, a chirpy tone in her voice. Draco scratched the light stubble on his neck.  
  
"That we need to teach Brandon not to leave the seat up?" He asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny kissed him full on the lips. "We're going to have another baby! I'm pregnant!"  
  
"That's wonderful! When do we want to tell the boys?" There was suddenly a loud explosion from the family room. Brandon screamed and raced to find his parents. Draco and Ginny turned around quick as lightening and saw Mason standing in the doorway of the room. Brandon raced in and cowered in the folds of Ginny's nightgown. Wide-awake, Draco raced to the family room. The television in the room fizzled and crackled. The back was blown out and the screen had a spider web like crack growing from the center.  
  
"How the hell...?" Draco said. Ginny was now holding a crying Brandon, with a hand on Mason's shoulder in the family room.  
  
"Oh my..." Ginny said. Draco looked at Mason. And he saw himself as a young boy. When he was angry. Draco stood up. He took a shuddering breath.  
  
"Mason. Go to your room." He said strictly. Mason started at his dad for a brief moment. Fire seemed to glow in his eyes, just like Ginny's did when she was angry. He stomped off.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny said, surprised at her husband's sudden act of punishment.  
  
"Gin! He blew up the TV!" Draco said. "He overheard the news! And he blew up the TV!"  
  
"Is Mason going to blow me up?" Brandon asked, lifting his tear stained face up to look at his mother.  
  
"No baby. He's not. Mason's just mad."  
  
"Why?" Brandon questioned.  
  
"Tell him. He can't blow anything up." Draco said to Ginny.  
  
"You get to be a big brother to a new baby brother or sister, Brandon."  
  
"WOW!" Brandon said. Ginny set him down on the floor.  
  
"Go brush your teeth." She said. Brandon ran off and Draco took Ginny's hand.  
  
"Well. At least they know. I just don't know how we can deal with these... magic signs." Ginny said. Draco nodded sadly and looked at the dead television.  
  
Note: Well, after several and wonderfully accepted reviews from an avid fan, who brought up the point it had been over a year since I had updated, I headed back to the comp. If its rusty, forgive me. 'Angel Kisses' is almost finished. Please review! No trash, please recycle! 


	26. Angel Kisses Part 26

Angel Kisses  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Mason's room was silent as a tomb when Draco went upstairs to shower and shave. He heard no sobbing muffled by Digimon sheeted pillows. He gathered clothes from the closet, set them neatly on the toilet seat and got into the shower. His son blew up a Muggle television. Mason's first sign of magic. Draco fiercely scrubbed at his hair with soapy hands. When he was younger and he was getting a new sibling, he had been happy. Not angry. Draco sighed and stuck his head under the stream of water to rinse the shampoo away. He hoped Ginny could handle this better than him.  
  
Ginny entered the master bedroom. The shower was running in the bathroom. Ginny sighed and picked up her robe from the foot of the bed. She put it on and headed back downstairs. Brandon was now slurping chocolate milk (the only thing that would keep him occupied while she talked to Mason) in the kitchen with a crazy straw. She knocked on Mason's door.  
  
"Mason? Its Mommy." She said through the door. "May I come in?" There was silence. Suddenly the door handle turned and Mason's face peeked through the crack.  
  
"No." Mason said flatly.  
  
"Why not? I am your mother. We need to talk." Ginny pushed the door open anyways and walked in. She sat on the unmade bed. "Come here." She opened her arms, beckoning Mason closer. Mason slightly closed the door and went to the window.  
  
"I know why you're upset. And its not your fault the TV is broken." Ginny said to him.  
  
"Dad thinks so." He whispered. Ginny turned around and looked at her oldest son.  
  
"You look like he does when he's upset." She said. "And he loves you very much. He's just shocked at what you were able to do. Now look at me." Mason turned his head.  
  
"Just because you're going to have another brother or sister doesn't mean we aren't going to stop loving you. Brandon is very happy-"  
  
"Yes I am!" Brandon chirped from the doorway, his empty cup with the crazy straw in his hand. Brandon came into the room. He crawled into Ginny's lap.  
  
"Can I touch it?" Brandon asked. For a pre-schooler, he was very intelligent.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, tousling his hair. Brandon placed a hand gently on Ginny's tummy. "I don't feel anything." He said sadly. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, its there." Brandon came over.  
  
"Are you sure you'll love me still?" He asked, hugging his mom's shoulders.  
  
"No question about it." Ginny kissed his cheek. Mason put a hand next to Brandon's.  
  
"I want a brother." Brandon said. "That way I can be an older brother."  
  
"You'll be an older brother no matter what." Ginny said. She hugged both her boys. As they snuggled closer to her, she looked up and saw Draco in the doorway, hair still slightly damp and clean-shaven.  
  
"Mason." He said. Mason looked up.  
  
"Want to come to the store with me to buy a new television?" Mason nodded. He followed Draco out of the room. Brandon ran after them, begging to be brought along too. Ginny smiled to herself and touched her tummy.  
  
Months passed by and Ginny was due to give birth any day. Draco moved the guest room into the room with the attached bathroom, the one Ginny had when they first started to live together. The guest room was now lined with baby furniture. They had gone to the pediatrician to see if they could determine the gender of the baby, but it couldn't be determined. So they left the walls of the guest room white, to be painted later. Brandon was eager to start pre-school starting in the fall. For now, they were enjoying their summer vacation. They tromped in and out of the house in wet and muddy Keds wanting Popsicles and then heading upstairs to change into swim trunks to wade in the shallows of the lake. Draco was gone for most of the day, stuck at the ministry. He would try to come home to check on Ginny and the kids at lunch time. So far, life was good.  
  
A few weeks later, Ginny was on pins and needles because she was past her due date by 7 days.  
  
"What if something is wrong?" Ginny worried, rubbing her big belly.  
  
"If you're that concerned, I can take you to the hospital." Draco offered. Ginny cringed.  
  
"No, never mind. My water just broke." Draco soon was flash backed to the first time that had happened. Immediately, panic took its place.  
  
"Okay! Um.... Well, you sit there. And... and... MICHAEL! GET THE CAR!" Draco grabbed the suitcase they had waiting at the foot of the bed. He tossed it down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong?" Brandon asked, looking at the suitcase tumbling down the stairs, Popsicle stains down his shirt.  
  
"Mommy is having the baby. Be a good boy for Michael. You too Mason." Draco helped Ginny down the stairs.  
  
"Remember your breathing!" Draco told her.  
  
"This is my third kid. I know what to do. You're not my mother." Ginny teased Draco.  
  
It was a long 8 hours. Draco was about to fall asleep standing next to Ginny, but whenever a contraction hit and Ginny squeezed his hand like it was the last ketchup bottle on earth and she just had to have the last dollop, it woke him up for another good 5 minutes.  
  
"One more good push Mrs. Malfoy." The doctor said to Ginny. And with that last straining push, the baby slid out crying. And as it did so, so did Ginny and Draco.  
  
"How's the baby?" Ginny asked as the doctors cleaned the baby.  
  
"Perfect." Draco said, and leaned down and kissed his wife.  
  
The doctor suggested they stay overnight. So the next day, Draco and Ginny drove back to the house, with the new baby crooning and cooing in the back.  
  
Draco smiled the entire way home. Inside the home, Brandon and Mason couldn't get enough of their new sibling. With a small tuft of blonde hair upon the baby's head and eyes as vibrant blue, no one could help but be in love at first sight.  
  
"Go rest." Draco told Ginny. "We'll be fine." He looked down at the baby. Ginny went upstairs to nap and the boys hurried away to play again. Draco walked into the new baby's room and set the child to sleep in the crib. He looked lovingly at his newest child. Memories of his late fathers softer side took hold of him, and he began to sing:  
  
"Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
  
When I come home, Rosie smiles with the dawn  
  
Rosie smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
  
When she plays, Rosie smiles  
  
On a summer day, Rosie smiles  
  
A new day, Rosie smiles  
  
Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me  
  
Rosie smiles with the dawn  
  
Rosie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
  
When she plays, Rosie smiles  
  
On a summer day, Rosie smiles  
  
A new day, Rosie smiles  
  
When I come home, Rosie smiles with the dawn  
  
Rosie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
  
When she plays, Rosie smiles  
  
On a summer day, Rosie smiles  
  
A new day, Rosie smiles  
  
When the days have gone gray,  
  
Nothing's wrong when Rosie smiles"  
  
Draco picked his daughter, and hugged and kissed her. Ginny came in, looking half awake.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said. "How's my little Rosie doing?"  
  
"Rosalee is doing find. Our little Rosalee May Malfoy."  
  
It's a charmed life - innocents wild,  
Cradle the skies for a thousand miles  
It's a good life, in the happily ever after  
Last page of the very last chapter  
It's the story of a charmed life.  
  
Note: Well, that's it! Keep checking on my other fan fictions. I have yet to complete 'Don't Forget to Floss'. It was great writing this. Long live the Half Blood Prince (supposedly!) Please review! No trash, please recycle! 


End file.
